Dernière note
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo est premier violon dans un orchestre et vit en couple avec Sosuke Aizen qui en est le chef d'orchestre. Cette relation vire au cauchemar dans leur vie privée et Ichigo commence à douter. Et l'arrivée de Grimmjow ne fait rien pour ararnger les choses. Aizen x Ichi, Grim'xIchi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

 _Note aux lectrices, lecteurs qui connaissent déjà cette histoire._

Au vu du nombre de messages reçut m'incitant à reposter mes FF ici, je vais en republier quelques unes.

J'ai repris cette Fan-Fiction en aout-septembre, et j'ai publié trois chapitres supplémentaires de plus, j'ai réécrit certains passages, ou ajouter des passages pour la compréhension. C'est une version remasterisée :p. Toutefois, j'ai voulu garder l'esprit dans lequel j'avais écrit cette romance.

C'est aussi pourquoi je la republie en premier. Je ne m'attends pas particulièrement aux commentaires, je vous souhaites seulement une bonne lecture.

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les lectrices et lecteurs qui m'envoient encore leurs encouragements, et se "souviennent" de mes FF. Ça fait juste super plaisir et c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle, je repointe le bout de mon nez :)

La publication de chaque chapitre sera espacée de quelques jours... (pour ne pas encombré les boites mails des abonnés).

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo serra la vis de son archet. Après avoir accordé son violon, il essaya une ou deux notes et se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il ajoute de la colophane à son archet. Les autres musiciens autour de lui discutaient ou accordaient leurs instruments. Il régnait dans la pièce une certaine excitation. Tous attendait l'arrivé du chef d'orchestre… d'après la rumeur, il serai question d'une production de plusieurs représentation à travers le Japon, accompagné d'un pianiste réputé.

Finalement, Aïzen apparut… Le chef d'orchestre charismatique traversa la pièce et s'installa à son pupitre avec le plus grand calme. Devant le brouhaha de la pièce, il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette pour amener le calme.

\- Je vois que la nouvelle a fait le tour…

Tous approuvèrent de la tête.

\- Mais nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails, déclara Ukitake un des flûtistes

\- Oui… on a juste eu des échos, murmura l'assemblée.

\- Très bien… Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons avoir la joie de jouer le concerto pour piano n°3 de Ludwig Van Bethoveen.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle. Ulquiorra un des violoncellistes interrogea le chef d'orchestre.

\- Qui sera le soliste ?

\- Grimmjow Jaggejarck

La salle retint son souffle… s'il était un artiste en vogue dans le monde de la musique classique, c'était bien lui. Quoique complètement à part avec son look de punk… il avait un touché et une sensibilité qui faisait l'admiration de tous. L'excitation monta d'un cran dans les rangs de l'orchestre.

Ichigo entendait derrière lui ces collègues faire des commentaires.

\- Il paraît qu'il a un très mauvais caractère …

\- Il se prend pour une Diva…

\- Avez-vous vu son dernier concert ?

…

Ichigo lui n'écoutait déjà plus les bruits autour de lui. Il était plutôt excité à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec un artiste de ce niveau. Il était passé récemment premier violon et de devoir jouer un tel concerto avec lui, le submergeait de bonheur. Par contre, il se dit qu'il allait passer de très mauvais moments… Cet homme avait l'habitude de mener la vie dure à tous ceux avec qui il travaillait. On le disait d'un caractère plutôt agressif, et instable.

Ichigo se demanda comment tout cela finalement allait se passer. Il prit son violon contre lui et eut un petit sourire de contentement… Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Aizen et il eut froid dans le dos et serra un peu plus son violon contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier.

Le jeune homme voyait très bien dans les yeux calculateurs du chef d'orchestre, ce que ce dernier cherchait à obtenir de lui. Son sourire que tous pensait aimable n'était qu'une façade et Ichigo le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais ça… il ne pouvait le dire à personne ! Il soupira profondément.

Il se sentait avec lui comme un papillon prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée. Il se mordait encore les doigts d'avoir accéder aux avances de son amant. Il avait été ébloui par son charisme, sa notoriété et ses compétences en tant que chef d'orchestre. Maintenant, il essayait de le quitter se rendant compte qu'il étouffait dans cette relation, où l'admiration et l'amour lui semblent-ils, ont toujours été à sens unique.

Aïzen vit le renfrognement de son jeune amant et plissa les yeux. Il le trouvait moins réceptif qu'avant… Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout et pour lui le perdre serait comme une déchirure. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher à l'heure actuelle entre eux ? Il décida de mettre ses problèmes de couples à plus tard et entrepris de parler de la tournée, des dates, et des diverses problèmes d'organisations. Ensuite, il demanda à chacun de se concentrer sur le concert qui avait lieu le lendemain. Et tous reprirent La symphonie n°1 de Johannes Brahms en C mineur op. 68.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Les répétitions terminées, les artistes rangèrent leurs instruments. Shunsui Koyraku proposa d'aller boire un dernier verre avant qu'ils ne se quittent… comme à son habitude pensa Le premier violon. Mais, la perspective du concert du lendemain et l'heure tardive ne trouvèrent pas d'échos. Même Rangiku n'a pas relevé parole. Finalement, tous se séparèrent devant la salle de répétition.

Ichigo décida de partir devant… Certains violonistes le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il répondit à leurs salutations en souriant. Le violoncelliste sentit soudain un bras musclé autour de sa taille. Surpris, il rencontra le regard brun et énigmatique de Sosûke.

\- Tu comptes partir sans moi ?

\- Je partais juste devant… Il fait froid, alors je préfère marcher que d'attendre

\- Que de _m'attendre,_ je dirai…

Soupir

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ?

\- Rien de très spécial.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

Ils marchaient côté à côte, Sosuke aillant pris la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et l'avais glissé dans sa poche de manteau. Ichigo portait son violon sur l'autre épaule. Ils ne prêtaient pas spécialement attention aux quelques passants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder. Ils avaient l'habitude et ils avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et quatre qu'ils se connaissaient. Ichigo gardait le silence et ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son compagnon. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il annonçait un problème ou une angoisse l'autre balayait tout sur son chemin. Il croyait régler ses appréhensions, mais maintenant le plus jeune était perdu.

\- Tu ne me réponds toujours pas… Que dois-je te dire pour que tu me dises le fond de tes pensées ?

\- On… on peut en discuter à la maison ? murmura Ichigo

Aizen s'arrêta un instant et regarda son amant qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

\- Si tu te décides enfin à me parler… Je t'accorde ce délai. Mais je t'avoue que je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus ce silence qui ne me laisse rien présager de bon pour nous.

\- Je veux te parler… mais… il réfléchit.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta encore et prit le temps de regarder à nouveau plus attentivement le jeune homme dans les yeux. Ichigo reprit…

\- Je connais déjà les réponses que tu vas me donner… soupira t'il accablé.

Le chef d'orchestre contempla son compagnon. Il reprit sa marche l'entraînant avec lui. Il le suivait docilement, mais il sentait ses doigts se crisper contre les siens. Il était impatient de rentrer maintenant. Lui aussi c'était tût. Tous les deux songeurs remontaient la côte qui les menait à leur appartement. Aïzen composa le digicode et Ichigo poussa la porte.

Ils traversaient silencieusement l'immeuble. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et le chef d'orchestre ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Le violoncelliste se dirigea vers la salle de répétition et y déposa son violon par habitude. Il se retourna et entrepris de retirer son manteau quand il croisa le regard froid de son amant qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Dit moi ce qui ne va plus…

\- Tu es rapide

\- Cesse ce jeu. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… alors !

\- Ce "jeu" ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de discuter avec toi, tu éludes les questions, ou tu fais mine de ne pas me comprendre… et maintenant, tu me demandes d'arrêter mon jeu ? Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être confronté à un homme qui pense toujours pour les autres et qui crois que ces rêves et ces désirs sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ?

\- Tu me traites d'égocentrique ?

\- Oui… tu ne prends pas en compte mon avis, tu ignores mes désirs…

Le chef d'orchestre s'était détaché brusquement de la porte pour agripper Ichigo par les épaules.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je fais tout pour que ta vie soit un long fleuve tranquille, pour que rien ne t'arrive, pour que tu puisses donner tout ton potentiel pour la musique et tu me dits que je suis égocentrique ?

\- Voilà ! Ca recommence… tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser en me faisant passer pour le méchant… non l'enfant qui fait un nouveau caprice. Cesse de me réprimander, j'en ai assez tu m'entends ! Sa voix se fit agressive… J'ai eu le tord de sortir avec toi alors que je n'étais pas encore majeur. Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ton prestige et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix ! Tu ne me considères pas comme un égal ou comme ton petit ami… tu me considères tout au plus comme un jouet que tu peux influencer comme tu le souhaites, sans que je puisse formuler une objection. Tout ce que tu veux finalement c'est un pantin qui ne te contrarie pas, et que tu puisses utiliser à ta guise. Je n'en peux plus d'être considéré comme un enfant gâté qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. J'ai l'impression qu'à part le sexe, rien entre nous n'est réel…

CLACK… Ichigo venait de recevoir une gifle magistrale qui le fit tomber en arrière.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Je t'ai soutenu pendant quatre ans pour que tu parviennes au niveau où tu en es aujourd'hui. Son regard était intense et sa voix froide. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et tu crois que je te considère comme un pantin ? Que tu n'es qu'un sexe friend pour moi ?

Sa voix se fit courte sous l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Il reprit toujours en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait et je n'ai jamais prétendu quelque chose pareil, mais toi non plus tu n'es pas spécialement un modèle ! Alors c'était cela que tu me caches depuis quelques semaines ? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Ichigo regardait son vis-à-vis avec émotion. Il avait été blessé par la gifle qui lui cuisait encore sur la joue, plus dans son estime que par la douleur réelle de cette dernière. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais il le fallait... La gifle était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir… finit par lui dire Ichigo.

Il se redressa et referma son manteau. Le regard de Sosuke devenait insoutenable pour lui. La supplique dans ses yeux bruns le perturbait. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans un tel état. Une certaine émotion le gagnait et il ne voulait pas faiblir maintenant. Sosuke avait osé le gifler et s'il ne faisait rien pour stopper la violence qui gagnait leur couple, elle ne ferait que gagner du terrain.

\- Tu pars ?

Pour un peu Ichigo crut entendre de l'affolement dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Je vais passer la nuit dehors. Car, tu n'as toujours pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as encore une fois énuméré mes "nombreuses qualités".

Pour appuyer ses dire, Ichigo se frotta sa joue ostensiblement, ce qui fit blêmir Aïzen.

\- Tu comptes me quitter ?

\- Je ne me suis pas encore arrêté à ma décision, mais peut-être une séparation de quelques jours pour nous permettre de réfléchir ne serait pas inutile !

Sosuke avait agrippé à nouveau les épaules du jeune homme et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se débattit et finit par faire relâcher l'étreinte de son aîné.

\- Vas-tu me séquestrer ? Après la gifle tu ne trouves pas que cela fait beaucoup ?

Son amant avait tourné la tête pour le regarder au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Il finit par dire de sa belle voix grave.

\- Ma hantise serait que tu partes. Mais, je n'ai plus comme toi vingt ans… alors décide toi vite ! Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. Ne me fait pas trop attendre. Ma patience ces derniers temps c'est beaucoup érodée.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Sosuke le regarda avec son sourire moqueur et lui répondit

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te retienne ? Tu me connais encore très mal…

Ichigo se sentit blessé par ses paroles. Son ton de Sosuke avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait qu'il envisageait de la quitter. La menace dans ses yeux était perceptible.

Ichigo se pencha attrapa son violon. Il traversa l'appartement et claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement. Sur le coup le violoniste relâcha une certaine pression et quitta l'immeuble soulagé d'un côté parce qu'il était parvenu à le quitter… même si cela n'était que pour quelques jours, ou plus… il ne savait plus trop. Et en même temps, il se sentait ravagé parce ce que son amant n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir.

Il lui semblait au contraire qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Il héla un taxi et lui fit prendre la direction de la maison de son père de l'autre côté de la ville. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur le coin de sa paupière. _"Merde… c'était pas sensé se passer comme cela !"_

Quant à Sosuke Aïzen, il entendit longtemps le claquement de la porte dans ses oreilles. Il finit par se diriger vers le salon et sortit une bouteille de whisky et se servit largement. Il ajouta quelques glaçons qu'il avait sortit du réfrigérateur.

Se laissant aller sur le canapé, il but une large rasade du liquide brun qui lui brûla la gorge. _"Je me demande quel est le plus crétin des deux… lui ou moi ?"_ Pensa-t-il ! Il aimait Ichigo comme un fou, peut-être même un peu trop. Quelque fois, il avait l'impression que cela virait à l'obsession. Pourtant, il n'irait pas le chercher. Il ne faiblirait pas.

Il finit la bouteille et s'endormit sur le canapé. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul depuis bien longtemps.

°°0o0°°

à bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes les lectrices qui m'ont laissées un commentaire et qui ont placé cette histoire dans leur favoris (et même dans leurs alertes). Wouah ! Quelle retour en force :D. Merci, merci, merci :) Je ne pensais pas que cette fic avait marqué à ce point là.

Alors comme promis, je publie un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Normalement, je devais le faire hier... j'ai eu un léger contre-temps. J'ai regroupé deux chapitres pour que la publication soit plus longue. A l'époque, j'écrivais de petits chapitres. Je préfère que ma fic soit plus courte, mais avec de quoi lire à chaque chapitre. Je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps avec ma vie. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour un autre chapitre.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo fut surpris en se réveillant de se retrouver dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et repensa brutalement à la scène qu'il avait eue avec Sosuke la veille au soir. Machinalement, il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était 10 h du matin ! _« J'ai trop dormi... »_ Il soupira et se leva péniblement.

La journée promettait d'être longue. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche. En sortant de cette dernière, il se plaça devant la glace et frotta cette dernière emplie de buée. Il fixa sa joue. Elle ne gardait pas de trace de la gifle de la veille, mais Ichigo en ressentait encore la brûlure. Était-ce de l'orgueil ?

Il se rasa et s'habilla d'un pantalon en toile noire et d'une chemise blanche. Le col ouvert laissant voir un fin collier de boules autour de son cou. Il releva les manches de sa chemise et finit par mettre sa montre. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être aussi mal réveillé. Il finit par descendre. Son petit-déjeuner était sur la table. Un petit mot de son père posé devant son bol.

« Fils… Je ne te poserai pas de questions. Prends tout ton temps ! Ton papa adoré » et plein de petits cœurs autour… _« Il changera jamais »_ pensa-t-il avec le sourire. Il n'avait pas du tout été d'accord pour sa relation avec Aïzen, le considérant trop vieux et puis c'était un « homme »… Mais comme il s'était rendu compte des profonds sentiments qu'avait Ichigo à l'époque, il avait fini par le laisser vivre sa vie. Il lui avait juste dit : « je serai là quoiqu'il arrive ! » Et avait soutenu son fils dans sa relation contre l'avis de sa famille. Ça faisait tâche un noble gay… Son père avait tenu bon et avait toujours pris sa défense.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il mangea du bout des lèvres. Il se leva presque à contre-coeur et se dirigea vers la salle de musique que son père avait installée à son intention. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya quelques instants dessus.

Puis, il ouvrit la boite contenant le violon et prépara ce dernier pour répéter encore une fois la partition qu'il devait jouer le soir même. Il n'avait pas envie que sa vie sentimentale déborde sur sa vie professionnelle. Il se mit à jouer se laissant bercer par les diverses émotions qui l'assaillaient à chaque coup d'archer. Il y mit toute sa passion et toute sa frustration… Il joua encore et encore… pour s'arrêter épuisé et le bout de ses doigts abimés par les cordes.

Il posa son violon dans son étui et s'assit par terre, jetant un regard à sa montre, il était 14 h 37. Son estomac gargouilla lui rappelant brutalement qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il se leva et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Isshin, qui fut surpris que son fils se soit arrêté dans son mouvement.

\- J'étais passé tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer de manière aussi expressive. Tu cherchais à te défouler ? Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais te dire que j'ai gardé ton repas au chaud. Si tu as faim… Moi, j'ai une urgence, donc si tu veux on pourra discuter tout à l'heure !

\- Entendu… et merci papa !

\- De rien fils, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il quitta la pièce et Ichigo lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste quelques jours à la maison ?

Isshin s'arrêta étonné et contempla le visage tendu de son fils. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il préféra les étouffer. Visiblement, Ichigo n'avait pas envie de parler. Il patienterait.

\- Bien sur que non. Je t'avoue que je me sens seul ces derniers temps… Tes sœurs sont à l'université et franchement ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver entre ces murs sans personne à qui parler.

Ichigo secoua la tête et se rendit compte que tout à son bonheur où à ses problèmes, il avait oublié qu'il avait une famille.

\- Bah, je vais te tenir compagnie quelques jours… Mais peut-être que mon humeur ne sera pas forcément au rendez-vous.

\- Je suis habitué avec toi. Tu n'es pas spécialement ce qu'on appelle un « gai-luron »…

\- T'as de l'humour pour deux, fit Ichigo mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait notre relation !

\- Ah, je te reconnais bien là fiston… toujours le mot pour rire. Bon, à tout à l'heure !

\- Oui à tout à l'heure ! murmura Ichigo.

Ichigo mangea avec appétit. Lorsque son esprit lui renvoyait le visage contrarié de Sosuke, il le fermait. Il décida de faire une petite sieste… il voulait être en forme pour ce soir. Donner le change au moins, faire illusion. Ichigo ne voulait pas que Sosuke le prenne à défaut.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, il monta et ferma les rideaux de sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer et passa sous sa couette. Avant de s'endormir, il régla son réveil pour 18 h. Il s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve, vidé de toute émotion.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait revêtu son costume, il se tenait dans la salle commune avec tous les autres musiciens… Ils attendaient tous le signal qui leur permettrait de s'installer dans la salle de concert. Le premier violon, vit entrer le chef d'orchestre. _Baboum…_ il était réellement magnifique dans son costume noir. Ses cheveux soigneusement tirés en arrière, seules deux mèches tombaient sur son front large. Ses yeux semblaient de braise. Il sembla à Ichigo que Sosuke avait les traits légèrement tirés.

Mais même comme cela, Ichigo se sentit faiblir. Merde, il l'aimait encore… quelques heures sans le voir et voilà dans quel état il était. Son souffle se raccourcissait alors qu'il le mangeait des yeux. Ses yeux bruns, sa mèche qui caressait son front, comme il brulait de la repousser. Comme il aimerait lui prendre ses lèvres entrouvertes et les embrasser avec passion. Son esprit s'affolait, alors que son corps s'enflammait au souvenir de leurs nombreuses étreintes passionnées.

Le chef d'orchestre prit la parole de sa voix profonde. Ichigo réagit à sa plus grande honte. Une chance que Sosuke ne regarde pas dans sa direction.

\- Je veux que ce soir vous jouiez avec tout votre enthousiasme, amusons-nous et emportons notre public. Ses yeux bruns si chaleureux habituellement étaient un peu éteints. Mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les yeux ambre d'Ichigo, ils semblèrent s'animer quelque peu.

Tous les musiciens s'écrièrent en même temps et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ichigo effleura la main de Sosuke avant d'entrer sur la scène, sans le dévisager. Il l'entendit reprendre sa respiration. Ichigo en le voyant monter sur son estrade fut troublé et il sentit son cœur se serrer… Tout son être lui criait combien il aimait cet homme, à en perdre la raison. Il croisa les yeux d'Aïzen et il put y lire le même amour passionné pour lui.

L'idée qui venait de l'assaillir quelques secondes plutôt disparut. Le perdre le glaçait. Ichigo se réchauffa sous la caresse de ses yeux bruns… Après avoir salué le public, le chef d'orchestre démarra la pièce et tous les musiciens enchainèrent le 1er mouvement.

Transporté par ses émotions Ichigo mena les violons en suivant le rythme imposé par le chef d'orchestre. Une véritable osmose existait entre eux, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres musiciens qui se laissèrent gagner par l'ambiance régnant entre les deux hommes.

L'interprétation fut accueillie par un véritable triomphe. Le public se leva pour applaudir et les musiciens eurent un peu de mal à quitter la scène. A peine Ichigo entra-t-il dans la salle commune qu'il sentit deux bras puissants qui venaient de l'enlacer. Tous souriaient… ils avaient perdu un peu l'habitude de leurs embrassades ces derniers temps. Ils étaient enfin réjouis par leur nouvelle bonne entente. Sosuke retourna Ichigo dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Les autres musiciens laissèrent échapper des sifflets et des cris mais Ichigo s'en moquait… « Il » était à nouveau à lui.

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait assisté à la représentation. Il était au Japon pour trois jours et avaient décidé, avant de partir, de voir une représentation de l'orchestre avec qui il allait jouer dans deux mois. Il avait vu les musiciens prendre place et son regard stoppa net en voyant arriver le violoniste aux cheveux orange. Le premier violon en plus… Son cœur s'affola. C'était tout à fait son genre. Le chef d'orchestre entra sur scène et il vit immédiatement le regard chargé de désir du violoniste. Le chef d'orchestre avait jeté un œil vers le musicien, et Grimmjow sut que ces deux là ne devait pas entretenir une relation platonique. De plus, même si Aïzen était de dos, Grimmjow était persuadé que leurs sentiments étaient partagés.

Le concert démarra et il fut littéralement scotché par l'interprétation du violoniste et de l'ensemble de l'orchestre. La pureté du son, la passion, la subtilité… il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il gémit… Il lui fallait, il lui fallait ce violoniste. Tant pis pour le chef d'orchestre. Il s'était trouvé sa nouvelle proie…

A la fin du concert, il partit immédiatement en coulisse. Quand il voulut entrer dans la pièce qui était réservée aux musiciens, il s'arrêta… il vit celui qu'il cherchait du regard. Il venait de pénétrer dans la salle et il fut littéralement happé par le chef d'orchestre qui le serrait contre lui possessivement.

Finalement, il le retourna pour l'embrasser de manière passionnée et tout aussi possessive devant tous les musiciens qui - loin d'être surpris - encouragèrent cet échange passionné par des cris de joie… Il les vit se détacher l'un de l'autre et échanger un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre… « _Qu'à cela ne tienne, il sera à moi… quoi qu'il arrive !_ » et il sortit du théâtre pour prendre sa voiture. Son séjour au Japon allait être vraiment très intéressant !

°°0o0°°

Sosuke héla un taxi à la surprise d'Ichigo qui pensait rentrer à pied à l'appartement. Mais, son partenaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Rien que sa façon de lui tenir la main… son étreinte semblait « fiévreuse ». Ses doigts serraient les siens et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait l'allumait.

Quand Ichigo rencontra le regard de Sosuke, il se sentit soudain envahi par la même fébrilité. Ils montèrent dans le taxi en silence. Ils caressaient la main l'un et l'autre avec sensualité, mais ne se regardaient pas, ni ne parlaient… la tension entre les deux amants était palpable. La bouche du violoniste s'entrouvrait à l'expectative de la soirée qui s'annonçait très chaude.

Ichigo sortit de la voiture et laissa son partenaire payer la course. Il composa le digicode et poussa la porte, Sosuke le rejoignit devant l'ascenseur. Il se posta juste derrière Ichigo. Son front se posa contre son épaule, sa bouche frôlait la peau de son cou. Un bras enlaça sa taille, Ichigo avait un mal fou à ne pas se tourner vers Sosuke et le pousser contre une paroi. Jamais un ascenseur n'avait mis autant de temps pour ouvrir ses portes.

Ichigo en entrant dans ce dernier pensa que le chef d'orchestre profiterait de la promiscuité du lieu… mais il se contenta de prendre son menton entre ses doigts longs et fins et de plonger ses yeux ardents dans les siens, qui ne devaient rien leur envier.

Un délicieux frisson monta en lui. L'attente rendait le moment délicieusement pénible. La tension grimpait de plus en plus entre eux… La respiration d'Ichigo se fit courte et il sentait que son pantalon commençait sérieusement à le serrer au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ses yeux se faisaient suppliants face à l'homme plus âgé qui le dévorait littéralement du regard… sa bouche était si proche.

Mais Sosuke tint bon, malgré le trouble et la respiration saccadée de son partenaire. Il voulait le faire trembler de désir avant même qu'il ne le touche.

Quant à Ichigo, il vit péniblement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il en sortit tout aussi laborieusement. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais il était incapable de réfléchir. La porte de l'appartement les laissa enfin passer.

Aïzen la ferma brutalement avec son pied et attrapa le jeune homme fou de désir devant lui pour le plaquer contre le mur. Maintenant lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre. La dispute de la veille, sa solitude, ses remords, sa tristesse, sa colère même et surtout la joie qui l'avait transporté quand il avait sentit le doux effleurement des doigts d'Ichigo contre sa main avant le concert, son regard brillant tourné vers lui quand ils avaient joué pendant le concert, sa présence l'énivrait plus que sa raison ne pouvait le supporter.

Il s'empara des lèvres d'Ichigo sans ménagement… Qui répondait de toute façon avec la même fougue, une de ces mains s'était plaquée derrière sa nuque et approfondissait le baiser. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et sentit tout de suite la force de son désir. Ichigo gémit et posa une main sur son dos et une main sur ses fesses afin de resserrer d'avantage l'étreinte et de lui faire sentir aussi le désir brûlant qu'il avait pour lui.

N'en pouvant plus, de leurs mains tremblantes par les sentiments exacerbés qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre plus ou moins. Leurs chemises étaient ouvertes et Aïzen avait délaissé la bouche de son partenaire pour faire descendre ses lèvres vers le lobe de son oreille, pour dévaler le long de son cou, terminant sur son torse. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'une ligne de feu se tatouait sur sa peau.

Il fit une pause et mordilla les mamelons tendus de son amant qui respirait maintenant très difficilement. Il embrassa son ventre pour descendre encore plus bas… il avait détaché sa ceinture et le pantalon était ouvert mais la virilité d'Ichigo était toujours prisonnière du caleçon. Sosuke sentait la main de son amant lui empoigner les cheveux d'impatience… il leva les yeux et vit le regard humide et suppliant de ce dernier… Il fit descendre le sous-vêtement qui laissait voir une verge gonflée par le désir.

Lentement, il l'attrapa et finalement la lécha pour ensuite l'avaler et entreprendre un mouvement de va et vient. Son amant était effondré contre le mur, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, le buste penché en avant, des sons rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa main ébouriffait inconsciemment les cheveux de son amant… Ichigo laissa échapper un cri quand le chef d'orchestre commença à introduire ses doigts pour le préparer. Voyant que son amant ne pouvait plus du tout tenir la position debout Aïzen l'allongea sur le sol de l'entrée de l'appartement et finit de le déshabiller. Il retira rapidement son propre pantalon.

\- Sosuke… vi.. vient, murmura la voix sensuelle de son partenaire

N'en pouvant plus lui-même, il plaça son sexe face à l'entrée qui n'attendait plus que lui. Son amant se cambra et il lui souleva les hanches pour faciliter le passage. Lorsqu'il sentit son sexe pris complètement par la douce étreinte de son partenaire, il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

\- S'il... te… plaît, gémit Ichigo

\- J'arrive mon amour, murmura Aïzen

Et il commença à bouger en lui. Ses soupirs se mélangeant à ceux d'Ichigo pour devenir des cris rauques avec l'accélération des coups de reins, jusqu'à la délivrance des deux hommes éperdus de désir. Sosuke se laissa aller contre Ichigo et déposa de petits baisers sur son visage légèrement rougit. Finalement Ichigo bougea.

\- J'ai froid sur le carrelage.

Réalisant où ils se trouvaient tous les deux… Sosuke se leva et souleva Ichigo qui protestait et entra dans leur chambre. Il le déposa confortablement sur le lit et murmura au creux de son oreille…

\- Nous en étions où mon chéri ?

\- Hé ? Mais on vient de finir…

Mais, il ne put protester plus longtemps car la langue de Sosuke commençait à goûter à nouveau à sa bouche tant de fois explorée, mais cette fois-ci, il prit tout son temps… ils avaient toute la nuit…

°0°0°0°0

Ichigo leva péniblement un œil. Une partie de son visage était camouflée par l'oreiller. Il vit que Sosuke avait quitté le lit. Il voulut se redresser, mais poussa un petit cri de douleur… Il se renfrogna et plaqua sa tête contre le coussin en esquissant une grimace maintenant … _« toute la nuit… »_ Il en eut un frisson. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, ou une nuit se reprit-il, ils pourraient tenir aussi longtemps. Il entendit un déplacement à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de son amant. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il était vêtu d'un peignoir de bain.

\- Tu as bien dormi, sussura Sosuke avec un demi-sourire plein de sous-entendu.

\- O..oui, répondit Ichigo.

\- Fatigué ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons la journée devant nous…

Ichigo tourna une nouvelle fois la tête dans l'oreiller. Il était lessivé.

\- J'ai fait couler un bain… Tiens, j'ai une tasse de thé pour toi avant.

Le musicien leva la tête et regarda sa tasse avec envie, mais il était incapable de bouger. Voyant sa détresse, Aïzen se pencha et retourna le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que nous y sommes aller un peu fort la nuit dernière, fit-il moqueur.

Ichigo rosit de plaisir en y repensant et pensa à lui envoyer l'oreiller à la figure. Sosuke semblait trop sûr de lui d'un coup.

\- T'es trop mignon le matin…

\- Trop mi..mignon ? dit Ichigo offusqué. T'as vu ça où que j'étais mignon ?

\- Lorsque je te regarde…

\- Imbécile, grogna le jeune homme.

Son amant éclata de rire et le redressa pour l'installer confortablement sur les cousins. Il lui tendit sa tasse et l'embrassa sur le nez.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais vérifier l'eau…

\- Comme si je pouvais…

Sosuke lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui tendit la tasse. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau en diable. S'il pouvait, il se jetterait dans ses bras, mais il en était bien incapable. Le souvenir de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire. Bon sang !

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sosuke était le plus merveilleux des amants.

 _°°_O_°°_

 _à bientôt,_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici un nouveau chapitre (qui rassemble les chapitre 4 et5) :) Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très, très vite.

(Mis à part cela, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous, de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Le chef d'orchestre avait quitté Ichigo quelques instants, le temps de faire couler le bain. Ichigo descendit progressivement de son nuage, maintenant que Sosuke n'était plus dans les parages.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient comme ils l'avaient fait. Avait-il bien fait de se laisser submerger par la passion ? Ils avaient succombé à leurs pulsions, sans avoir résolu leurs problèmes.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se demandait s'il avait bien fait de revenir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Bien sur, il aimait Sosuke. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés, mais cela suffirait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Sosuke en ayant que le sexe comme terrain d'entente. Rien que d'y penser, inconsciemment une certaine lascivité gagna Ichigo.

Sosuke était revenu silencieusement dans la chambre et stoppa à la porte quand il vit l'air préoccupé de son amant _. « Ainsi les choses en sont toujours au même point ? »._ Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils avaient eu faim l'un de l'autre, et s'étaient littéralement dévorés toute la nuit. Il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose car cette brève absence lui avait fait comprendre combien ses sentiments envers le jeune homme étaient profonds. Cela le ferait presque rire… lui qui avait toujours dit… aucune attache. Il était bel et bien fou amoureux de ce gamin. Pourtant...

Il comprit maintenant l'avertissement du père du jeune homme deux ans plus tôt. Notamment lorsqu'ils lui avaient avoué qu'ils entretenaient une liaison secrète depuis presque deux ans. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit qu'Ichigo l'avait vu et l'observait. Sosuke lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il contourna le lit et repoussa la couverture, puis souleva son amant. Ce dernier avait un corps élancé et musclé, assez étonnant pour un musicien. Mais Ichigo aimait le sport également, ceci expliquant cela.

Sosuke le déposa dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante, retira son propre peignoir et rejoignit le violoniste dans l'eau. Il appuya sur un bouton et les bulles virent masser leurs corps fatigués. Ichigo se détendit et appuya son dos contre le buste du chef d'orchestre puis ferma les yeux. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aussi bercer par les remous de leur bain bouillonnant. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans rien dire, juste à se laisser porter par le clapotis de l'eau et des remous qui les massaient.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait finit par revêtir un pantalon de sport et un T-shirt moulant. Des bracelets divers autour du poignet et son éternel collier à fines boules en bois autour du cou. Il s'était installé sur le canapé et écoutait du Chopin... pour changer !

\- Tu veux que je te le joue ? demanda Sosuke à Ichigo.

\- Non… viens-là, dit-il en désignant la place à côté de lui.

Lentement son amant vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'était assis de telle sorte que ses yeux croisent les siens. Il était manifeste vu son air déterminé qu'il voulait parler. Sosuke soupira et se dit qu'il devait en passer par là s'il voulait le garder.

\- Nous n'avons rien réglé hier soir, commença Ichigo sur les charbons ardents.

\- Non, j'en conviens, fit prudemment Sosuke.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- … Dans ce cas, aide-moi, répondit calmement Aizen.

\- Je ferai un effort aussi. Mais ne me jette plus de ta vie comme si j'étais une charge ou un gamin, c'est vexant !

\- Très bien…

Le téléphone sonna, les surprenants tous les deux. Sosuke décrocha visiblement mécontent de cette interuption. Pourtant son ton était serein ne laissant rien deviner de son humeur.

\- Aïzen Sosuke à l'appareil.

Sosuke s'était tourné vers Ichigo et caressa le contour de son visage avec son pouce. Ichigo baissa les paupières pour apprécier un peu plus la caresse.

\- …

Son pouce effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ichigo se pencha en avant inconsciemment.

\- Oh ! Je vous le passe. « Ton père », murmura-t-il.

\- Salut Pa'.

Ichigo avait redescendu immédiatement sur Terre en apprenant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai supposé que tu étais rentré, mais par acquis de conscience j'ai appelé.

\- J'aurai dû te téléphoner, désolé.

\- Tu as réglé ton problème ?

\- C'est en cours…

Mais que pensait donc Isshin de sa relation avec Sosuke ? Semblait-il si malheureux pour que son père s'inquiète pour lui à ce point, malgré les années ?

\- Ah… alors bonne chance alors. Je vais te laisser…

\- Papa.

\- Oui ?

\- On se voit cette semaine ?

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, fit la voix enjouée de son père.

\- Ok, je te contacte et on mange ensemble.

\- Sûr, j'en serai ravi. A bientôt.

\- Salut !

Ichigo rendit le téléphone à Aïzen qui le reposa sur le socle à côté de lui. Et ce dernier l'observa…

\- Tu vas manger avec ton père ?

\- Ouaih… il est tout seul tout le temps depuis que Karin et Yuzu sont entrées à l'université. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Sosuke l'écoutait attentivement et eut un soupir déçut.

\- Je ne pourrai pas venir cette semaine…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On trouvera une autre date pour qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je ne dirai pas que ça me réjouit beaucoup. Ton père et moi on n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais, on peut faire l'effort de se rapprocher.

Pour un peu, Ichigo en aurait eu un hoquet de surprise. Que Sosuke veuille manger en compagnie de son père et ça s'en rechigner ?

\- Wouah… t'a décidé d'y mettre du tien ? ne put s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme.

Sosuke se déplaça alors sur le canapé tel un félin et planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens…

\- Idiot ! Après ce que tu m'as fait traverser… je ferai beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de souligner son scepticisme. Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Hummm… j'aimerai voir cela…

\- Sadique !

\- N'inverse pas les rôles…

\- T'es trop mignon, taquina Sosuke.

\- Je vais te faire la peau si tu continues comme ça ! grinça des dents Ichigo.

Sosuke éclata de rire et enlaça sa pauvre victime qui tenta de se débattre pour la forme et surtout pour montrer son mécontentement.

°°0o0°°

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la crise qu'avait traversé le couple. Certes, tous les deux faisaient des efforts. Ichigo essayant de s'assumer et de se prendre en charge sans l'assistance systématique de Sosuke et ce dernier essayait de ne pas diriger sa vie à la moindre occasion. Et surtout il faisait l'effort de l'écouter, sans penser systématiquement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Les répétitions pour les différents concerts avaient commencé et tous travaillaient avec acharnement. L'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant pour l'instant. Certes avec des tensions parfois… mais chacun y mettait du sien pour que les répétitions ne soient pas un calvaire.

Une après-midi ensoleillé, Ichigo quitta l'appartement un peu plus tôt, pour prendre la direction de la ville. Urahara Kisuke l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne récupérer l'archet qu'il lui avait commandé. Il traversa rapidement la grande artère de la ville pour se retrouver devant la boutique du luthier. Il sonna à la porte pour que ce dernier vienne lui ouvrir.

La boutique était sans prétention, mais les instruments à l'intérieur étaient de grande valeur. Ichigo salua chaleureusement Kisuke et embraya sur une discussion joyeuse. Il le connaissait depuis toujours, normal étant le meilleur ami de son père Urahara était venu souvent chez son père. C'était lui qui lui avait fait partager son amour des instruments.

Urahara lui montra son nouvel archet… Ichigo sortit son violon de son étui et l'essaya pour le plaisir des deux clients se trouvant dans le magasin. Il joua un petit morceau et bientôt l'échoppe de musique fut remplie de monde. Tous écoutaient religieusement le jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le comité restreint l'écouter quasiment religieusement.

Bientôt la boutique se vida. Un nouveau client entra, mais se fut Tessaï qui le prit en charge, permettant à Ichigo et Kisuke de parler tranquillement.

Urahara vint à côté de lui et lui dit :

\- Aaahhh Kurosaki, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de te recevoir… Je suis sûr d'agrandir ma clientèle à chaque fois que tu joues.

\- Oh, alors tu me fais une remise sur mon prochain achat ? taquina le jeune homme. Bien que vu les tarifs pratiqués par le luthier, il ne refuserait pas une petite ristourne.

\- Dans tes rêves mon petit ! dit-il d'une voix moqueuse et traînante.

\- Tu changeras pas… t'es qu'un vieux radin !

\- Tss, Tss…

Ichigo dévissa son archet et le rangea soigneusement dans son étui.

\- Dans un mois, le début de tes nouveaux concerts ?

\- Oui… là, normalement je devais répéter, mais bon… je sèche un peu. Je me rattraperai ce soir. De toute façon, je n'y couperai pas, soupira le jeune homme.

L'image de Sosuke s'imposa à lui. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas de critiquer sa manière de jouer. Certes, il comprenait sa nervosité avant chaque grand concert, mais il abusait. Ses doigts commençaient à le faire souffrir. Inconsciemment, Ichigo regarda l'extrémité de ses doigts.

\- « Il » va te faire répéter le double, je suppose…

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Tiens, normalement le pianiste devrait arriver plus tôt que prévu. Nous pourrons répéter avec lui. Même si je ne connais pas le jour exact de son arrivée.

\- Grand interprète… Tu en as de la chance Kurosaki-kun de pouvoir jouer avec de tels artistes.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir rencontré plus jeune… Je n'aurais pas eu l'amour du violon, si vous n'aviez pas été mon professeur.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le luthier.

\- Pourquoi ne jouez-vous plus du violon? Vous étiez pourtant un soliste réputé ! Je ne vous ai plus posé la question depuis un moment… mais pourquoi un tel gâchis ?

Son vis-à-vis cacha son visage derrière son éventail et ne laissa apparaître que ses yeux.

\- Disons que j'ai perdu ma musicalité à la suite d'un « accident ».

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler ?

\- Oooohhhhh Kurosaki… comment as-tu deviné ?

Le ton enjoué laissa deviner à Ichigo que Urahara n'en dirait pas plus. Il se sentait soudainement désappointer. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son Maître.

\- Aaaahhhhh, vous ne changerez jamais. Je vous connais depuis des années, mais je ne percerai jamais le mystère qui vous entoure !

\- Le mystère c'est ce qui entretient la flamme Kurosaki ! Souviens-toi s'en…

\- Oui, oui… c'est ce qu'on dit… J'y vais, à la prochaine.

\- A bientôt cher client, dit la voix moqueuse et traînante du commerçant.

Ichigo respira un grand coup, il regarda sa montre… Il était trop tard pour les répétitions. Sosuke le lui reprocherait et il aurait raison, mais tant pis. Il prétexterait une migraine. Après tous les excuses s'étaient fait pour s'en servir.

Il prit le chemin pour entrer directement à l'appartement. Il préférait rentrer à pied… Le temps ensoleillé invitait aux promenades. Il était bientôt arrivé lorsqu'il vit une voiture s'arrêter devant son immeuble. Il regardait sans y prêter attention, quand il s'arrêta net. Il vit son amant descendre.

À l'intérieur de la voiture, il vit nettement un homme aux cheveux argent. Le cœur d'Ichigo se resserra d'un coup ! _Gin Ichimaru_ … Pas possible. Ichigo se retint de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que faisait-il ici ?

Ichigo se cacha derrière un arbre et observa la scène. Les deux hommes se parlaient avec animation et tout à coup, il vit son amant plonger la tête dans la voiture et embrasser l'autre homme. Son cœur marqua un arrêt… C'était quoi ça ?

Il vit le chef d'orchestre se redresser et claquer la porte. Le taxi reprit sa route. Que devait-il faire ? Du regard, il scruta le véhicule qui passa devant lui. C'était bien le visage d'Ichimaru derrière la vitre. L'ex de son amant.

Des sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient entre un profond sentiment de trahison, mais aussi de colère et de peine. Ichigo quitta son abri. En lui grandissait l'envie de savoir et que Sosuke lui démente ce que ces yeux avaient vu.

Ichigo voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son amant et se trouva derrière lui quand il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Sosuke fut surpris de le voir juste derrière lui…

\- Tu es déjà là ?

\- Oui, j'ai récupéré mon archet. Je pensais que tu serais furieux contre moi Sosuke. J'ai manqué la dernière répétition. Tu ne me fais pas de reproches ?

Sa voix était froide, enfin plus qu'il ne le voulait. Aïzen haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant son air sombre.

\- Viens, finit-il par dire… Rentrons.

Ichigo suivit le chef d'orchestre et passa la porte de leur appartement sans faire d'histoire. Son cœur cognait pourtant très fort dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Aïzen en entrant.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer… alors, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas !

\- … Comment tu te sentirais, si tu me voyais embrasser mon ex ?

\- Oooohhhh…

\- Oui _ooohhhh_ , c'est ce que je me suis dit en te voyant.

Sosuke soupira. Pourvu qu'Ichigo ne l'ai pas vu avec Gin. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce dernier ne découvre sa double vie. Il enleva sa veste avec désinvolture et se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un whisky. Il partit se chercher un glaçon et revint vers Ichigo qui attendait toujours et qui lui lançait des regards qui l'auraient foudroyé sur place s'ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et invita le jeune homme à s'installer à côté de lui. Il allait mentir par omission. Si Ichigo l'avait vu avec Gin autant avouer.

\- Viens, je vais t'expliquer !

\- Tu as une explication ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'agrandit. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et resta sur ses gardes. Le pouvoir de persuasion de Sosuke était redoutable et Ichigo préférait avoir les idées claires.

Ichigo, laisse-moi au moins le temps de parler au lieu de m'agresser. Si tu veux réellement que l'on communique, fais un effort aussi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher, surtout que Gin est venu amener Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la répétition cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de te connaître, il a demandé où tu étais passé ! Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda Sosuke nonchalamment.

Oui, le fait que Grimmjow Jaggerjack réclame Ichigo l'avait perturbé. Se connaissaient-ils ? Sosuke détesterait savoir que son amant avait une relation cachée, bien que lui même joue un double jeu.

\- Non… non, pas du tout. Il me connaît dis-tu ? Ichigo essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'évoquait le pianiste.

\- Enfin bref, à la fin des répétitions Gin a accompagné Grimmjow à son appartement, et cet imbécile a insisté, pour que je vienne je ne sais pour quelle raison.

\- Est-il au courant pour votre ancienne relation ? demanda Ichigo soupçonneux et qui finalement vint se blottir contre son amant.

Il le regardait avec tant de chaleur, qu'Ichigo se sentait attirer irrésistiblement par son amant. Sentir sa chaleur contre son corps lui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effets. Sosuke passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Il réfléchissait…

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir s'attendre à tout venant de sa part !

\- Oh… j'ai entendu parler de son caractère et de sa réputation sulfureuse.

\- Huumm… moi aussi ! Il passa sous silence le fait que Grimmjow avait eu l'air plus qu'intéressé par son compagnon. Même Gin s'en était rendu compte.

\- Alors ?

\- Hummm ?

\- Ton baiser avec ton ex ? J'attends toujours. Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi, tu semblais si proche de Gin tout à coup.

\- Oh excuse-moi… En fait, Gin a voulu que je rentre en deuxième à mon appartement. Et comme tu le sais, il me poursuit toujours de ses assiduités. Et pour ne pas changer ce soir, il a profité du fait que j'étais penché pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que tout était fini depuis très longtemps entre nous et que toi seul occupait une part importante de ma vie… mais il ne veut toujours rien savoir. J'ai beau m'engueuler avec lui, y'a rien à faire. Il m'a attrapé par la cravate et m'a obligé à me pencher et il en a profité.

\- N'empêche que tu ne t'es pas reculé tout de suite… murmura Ichigo.

\- Disons que c'est la surprise qui m'a donné un temps de retard dans ma réaction.

\- … Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Ichigo se recula et fixa Sosuke d'un air contrarié.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Héééé ? Tu recommences à me prendre pour un gamin dit le jeune homme et se retournant vers son amant. C'est toi qui a un comportement indigne. Pas moi !

\- Indigne ? Il posa son verre et lui attrapa le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents pour le mordiller doucement. Indigne ? souffla-t-il gentiment… Je ne pense qu'à toi et à trouver de nouveaux moyens pour te donner encore plus de plaisir et tu me fais passer pour un pervers qui va se chercher un autre amant. Je t'avoue que j'en ai déjà bien assez avec toi. Je ne survivrai jamais avec deux amants.

\- Imbécile !

Les mains de Sosuke étaient devenues entreprenante et avaient filé sous le T-shirt du jeune homme. Ichigo eut un frisson et rejeta la tête en arrière… son amant en profita pour déposer sa tête au creux de son cou et de sentir la douce odeur épicée du jeune homme qui se trouvait entre ses bras.

\- Hummm, Ichigo tu me rends fou…

Ce dernier se déplaça alors et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant. Il lui prit la tête entre ses doigts et doucement avec ses pouces lui caressèrent le visage. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement et bientôt avec de plus en plus de fougue. Aïzen en avait profité pour le caresser et usait de leur proximité pour le déshabiller.

Les doigts d'Ichigo eux parcouraient la chemise qui était maintenant grande ouverte. Il poussa Sosuke sur le canapé pour qu'il se trouve allongé sous lui. Sa bouche déposa des baisers sur la peau brûlante.

L'envie le gagna, le désir l'envahit. Ichigo croqua un mamelon dressé et lorsqu'une main caressa ses mèches rebelles. Ichimaru et Jaggerjack étaient maintenant bien loin. De toute façon, seul à seul avec Sosuke, il perdait toujours le fil de ses pensées, si ce n'était le mettre dans un lit.

Il entreprit une lente exploration de sa peau et finit par lui déboutonner son pantalon. Il prit son membre gonflé de désir entre ses mains et entreprit un lent va et vient qui arrachait des soupirs de satisfaction à sa victime consentante. Il joua avec ses doigts sur le bout du sexe de son amant. Il glissa entre ses jambes et s'agenouilla devant lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et sans le quitter du regard Ichigo avala sa verge.

Les mains de Sosuke s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, ses hanches bientôt commencèrent à bouger dans un va et vient ! Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Ichigo se détacha de lui pour remonter lentement vers le visage de son amant qui était pour l'instant sous le feu de la passion…

\- Viens, murmura t'il.

\- Tu... tu... es sûr ?

L'autre sourit et le tira à lui…

\- Plus que sûr !

Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas, de temps en temps son amant le sollicitait pour prendre les choses en main et lui demandait de prendre le rôle du dominant. Quoique ce dernier ne fût pas contre, bien au contraire… Ichigo trouvait cela excitant.

Lentement, il se fraya un chemin et commença à donner des coups de bassin profonds à son amant qui se cambrait pour mieux ressentir la pénétration de son intimité. Ichigo se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait car il voyait que Sosuke recherchait encore à atteindre les cimes de son plaisir. Ses hanches bougeaient d'avant en arrière de plus en plus rapidement, et profondément, presque violemment.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne put bientôt plus résister à son propre plaisir et ne pouvant plus se retenir, se libéra dans un râle rauque. Son amant le rejoignit juste après. Ichigo resta un instant sans bouger. Son regard fixait la chemise défaite et froissée.

Sosuke se laissa choir sur le canapé. Ichigo se pencha au dessus du chef d'orchestre… ce dernier le regardait avec une douce expression. Une de ces mains s'étant posée sur son visage, il le tira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura Sosuke. Rien qu'à moi.

Ichigo ne comprit pas bien pourquoi son amant insistait tellement pour qu'il lui appartienne. Mais décida qu'il n'avait pas à réfléchir davantage. Ils se levèrent et finirent dans leur lit. Ichigo se pelotonnant contre son amant.

Ce dernier l'embrassa et caressa les cheveux de son amant endormi. Ses pensées se reportèrent sur le pianiste arrivé le jour même. Une angoisse l'étreignit. Il prit doucement Ichigo contre lui et le serra un peu plus. Il finit malgré tout par s'endormir.

 _°°_O_°°_

 _à bientôt,_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2016 :D - Joie, amour, santé, amitié, concrétisation de vos projets... - Oui, oui tout ça :D

Par manque de temps entre les deux fêtes (travaux à la maison), je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer le nouveau chapitre (6 et 7 ici), je vais essayer de me rattraper cette semaine. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit faire un jogging. Il se sentirait beaucoup mieux après, lorsque ses muscles crieraient assez. Au moins, il se viderait l'esprit durant une bonne heure.

À son retour, Ichigo se doucha rapidement, se rasa, s'habilla et finit par préparer le petit déjeuner. Il mangea avec appétit et but rapidement un café serré. Il s'enferma dans la pièce de musique pour répéter le morceau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser la veille. Il déchiffrait sa partition quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer. L'odeur de Sosuke l'enveloppa, Ichigo ferma les yeux pour mieux la sentir.

Il se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son amant. Ce dernier lui souffla contre l'oreille.

\- Déjà à pied d'œuvre ?

\- Hum… je n'ai pas fait grand chose hier.

\- Bien.

\- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir.

\- Oh, ma petite épouse… ronronna Aïzen moqueur.

\- La ferme !

Le ton d'Ichigo était cassant.

\- Je te laisse tranquille… si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Oui, oui…

Le jeune homme reprit sa partition et continua à la déchiffrer. Il finit par fermer les yeux et à la répéter mentalement pour vérifier qu'il se souvenait de toute la partition.

 _Merde, y'a un passage qui ne va pas !_ Ichigo reposa son violon, s'assit sur une chaise et chanta les notes pour mieux s'imprégner de la mélodie. Sosuke passa sa tête par le chambranle pour regarder le jeune homme qui commençait à chanter les notes.

Il le voyait s'ébouriffer les cheveux pensivement. Tantôt, il rejetait sa tête en arrière et fermait les yeux dans un mouvement au combien sensuel et Ichigo ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Le violoniste mimait la partition au violon et sembla s'énerver à un moment…

Sosuke l'entendit jurer et sourit. Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte doucement. Pas la peine de le perturber.

°0°0°0°0°0°

En début d'après-midi, les deux artistes avaient rejoint l'orchestre dans la salle de concert. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils traversèrent les travées de sièges et Ichigo posa son long manteau noir sur un des sièges situés en face de la scène. Il ouvrit son étui, prépara son archet et finit par rejoindre la scène où se trouvait déjà Sosuke.

Ichigo grimpa les quelques marches et salua tous les artistes présents… Un regard bleu intense happa le sien. Ses yeux qui le transperçaient était brûlant.

 _« Wouah, quel magnétisme… »_ songea Ichigo qui eut du mal à cacher ses émotions.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être aspiré par le propriétaire de ces yeux. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise soudain. Sosuke se plaça à côté de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et fit les présentations d'usage.

\- Ichigo laisse-moi te présenter Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il nous fera l'honneur de nous accompagner lors des représentations. Grimmjow, je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki notre premier violon.

\- Enchanté, firent les deux hommes.

Grimmjow avait tendu une main franche vers le violoniste. Ichigo la regarda et prudemment glissa la main dans la sienne. Le contact dura à peine quelques secondes qu'Ichigo se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Il retint un peu sa respiration, mais continua de regarder l'autre et lui rendit son regard. Grimmjow eut un sourire de véritable carnassier… Sosuke qui observait la scène décida d'interrompre cet échange silencieux et plein de tension ?

\- En place, s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre.

Ichigo rejoignit sa place et adressa un sourire aux autres violonistes. Ces derniers avaient observé l'échange entre les deux musiciens, tous curieux au vu de la scène digne d'une Diva qu'avait fait Jaggerjack la vieille, en constant que Kurosaki n'était pas là.

Ichigo accorda son violon pour se re-concentrer, lui permettant d'ignorer l'attention des autres membres de l'orchestre qui l'observaient toujours avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il avait l'habitude de leurs commérages. Quand il fut prêt, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le chef d'orchestre. Grimmjow quant à lui, s'était placé derrière le piano. Il attendit également les instructions.

Aïzen tapota avec sa baguette et les répétitions commencèrent. Tout le monde en prit pour son grade. Rangiku faisait du violon pour les bals populaires, Rukia n'avait plus qu'à retourner prendre des cours au conservatoire, Orihime devrait prendre des excitants, Shunsui eut droit aux foudres du chef d'orchestres « car il s'attaquait à de pauvres filles sans défense ».

Ichigo exaspéré au possible partit aussi en vrille sur deux notes ce qui lui valut des remarques acerbes de son amant quant à la qualité du travail qu'il avait soi-disant fourni. Il en leva les yeux au plafond. Au fond, il pratiquait Aizen Sosuke depuis plus longtemps que les autres. Il s'était habitué.

Se fut ensuite le tour à Grimmjow… qui n'écoutait pas l'orchestre. Là, grosse prise de tête avec Sosuke. Le pianiste n'avait pas l'intention de subir comme les autres musiciens en silence.

Finalement, tout le monde s'arrêta et contempla les deux hommes qui s'engueulaient maintenant. _« Et voilà, pensa Ichigo… ça commence plus tôt que prévu»_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement avec fataliste.

Sosuke réussit à faire rejouer le pianiste malgré tout avec l'orchestre, et Ichigo eut l'idée d'écouter le pianiste tout en suivant les instructions du chef d'orchestre. Bientôt les deux musiciens furent au diapason. Ichigo ne regardait pas plus sa partition, il la connaissait mais se laissait emporter par la mélodie.

Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, il rencontra les yeux noirs de son amant. Il était visible qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il jouait. Sosuke abattit sa baguette sur le pupitre avec énervement. Ichigo soupira et reprit tel qu'Aïzen le désirait. La soirée qui s'annonçait ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos.

°0°0°0°

Quand la répétition fut finie ce soir là… Il était déjà presque 20 h. Tous rangeaient leur matériel en râlant car franchement, ils s'étaient tous fait rhabiller durant la séance. Ichigo était en train de faire glisser la fermeture de son étui, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et il rencontra le regard souriant d'Ukitake. Il se redressa et sourit lui-même à l'homme d'âge mûr qui était une « vraie mère poule » avec les autres musiciens.

\- Soit prudent ce soir Kurosaki-san. Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'apprécier le fait que toi et le pianiste puissiez vous entendre à l'unisson comme tout à l'heure, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ukitake connaissait la vraie personnalité du chef d'orchestre. Et pour cause, il avait dû intervenir alors que Sosuke le battait dans les vestiaires à l'abri des regards. Ichigo l'avait supplié d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu et de n'en parler à personne, mais il soupçonnait quelques membres de l'orchestre d'être au courant, ne serait que Koyraku.

Ukitake avait accepté de se taire, pourtant malgré sa stupéfaction, il avait menacé le chef d'orchestre de poursuites auprès des autorités, s'il recommençait. C'était au tout début de leur relation, cet épisode. Depuis, à part la gifle de la dernière fois, Sosuke n'avait plus levé la main sur le jeune homme.

Ichigo le dévisagea surpris et curieux. Voir son ami aussi inquiet… Bien que n'importe qui qui serait passé à côté d'eux n'aurait vu qu'une simple conversation. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Ukitake aussi nerveux ? Il déglutit malgré lui.

Ichigo attrapa son violon et se tourna vers Sosuke qui le regardait intensément. Ukitake passa devant le chef d'orchestre et lui adressa un regard froid dénué de sourire. Le flûtiste était tout juste courtois avec Aïzen. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Ichigo remarqua que Sosuke évitait de s'en prendre à lui… était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait surpris la première fois entre eux ?

Un avertissement passa dans les yeux pourtant toujours courtois d'Ukitake. Aïzen en prit note… Il reporta son attention sur Ichigo. Son amant semblait troublé. Cela l'exaspéra.

Grimmjow avait observé la scène et se demandait sincèrement ce que pouvaient être tous ces regards emplis de non-dit ! _« Eh bien… je sens que je vais aller de surprise en surprise ici… »_. Il referma le couvercle du piano et prit ses partitions.

Il avait été très surpris quand le 1er violon l'avait accompagné sur quelques notes, la symbiose avait été parfaite. Il leva son visage vers ce dernier et vit qu'il défiait le chef d'orchestre du regard. _« Oh… dispute à l'horizon… si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais pas à avoir à intervenir ! »_

°0°0°0°

L'ambiance au souper fut morose entre Ichigo et Sosuke. Seul le cliquetis des couverts coupait le silence de la pièce. Ichigo débarrassa son assiette et mis l'ensemble dans l'évier. Visiblement Sosuke ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, le jeune homme traversa la cuisine et se dirigea vers le lecteur de CD et brancha les écouteurs. Il se passa le concerto pour piano de Beethoven (version instrument ancien).

S'asseyant confortablement, Ichigo se saisit de sa partition qu'il avait posée plus tôt en prévision de sa répétition. Il l'étudia en faisant abstraction à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Sosuke avait vu le manège du jeune homme qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il ne dit mot et se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il se souvint du regard menaçant du flûtiste sur lui. Ukitake avait toujours considéré Ichigo comme son fils… encore un ami de ce foutu Isshin. C'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile après que Kurosaki est quitté les cours de Kisuke… Kisuke Urahara… un nom emplie de nostalgie pour lui… _« Je me demande_ pensa t'il _… non, il ne vaut mieux pas… sinon, il me tuerai ! »._

Ichigo plonger dans son monde, avait totalement oublié la présence de son amant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier bouge pour se lever. Ses yeux suivirent la haute silhouette qui quittait la pièce pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Sosuke n'avait pas fait un geste pour le rejoindre… Ichigo se sentait soulagé d'un côté, mais en ressentait aussi de la peine. Certes, il était agacé par les sottes d'humeur d'Aïzen, mais en même temps… pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours lui qui devait faire l'effort du premier pas ?

La porte de chambre à coucher se referma. Ichigo soupira _… « J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont s'arranger. Sa jalousie devient maladive s'il a un soupçon même complètement infondé. »_

Le souvenir de la colère qui avait flambé à peine quelques secondes dans son regard lui revint en mémoire. S'ils avaient été seuls juste à ce moment là, Sosuke lui aurait-il fait une scène ?

°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était levé de très bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Il fit son jogging et en rentrant profita de quelques altères. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement. Ce matin, il avait besoin de faire quelques emplettes. Il fit le déjeuner et partit… Sosuke ne daignait pas se lever. Il haussa les épaules. Ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, mais chacun tourné vers son côté du mur.

Le taxi le déposa pas loin des rues piétonnes commerçantes de la ville. Il traversa les allées bondées et pris plaisir à se mélanger à la foule. Il s'arrêta et vit une vitrine avec quelques fringues qui le tenteraient bien. Il réfléchit quelques instant. Était-ce raisonnable ? Il avait rarement l'occasion de s'habiller de manière aussi décontractée… et puis, Sosuke détestait ça. Il lui reprochait d'être habillé comme un gamin.

\- Yo ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Ichigo sursauta car elle était vraiment proche. Les yeux incroyablement bleus du pianiste n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siens. Un sourire carnassier fleurissait sur ses lèvres, d'ailleurs avait-il une autre façon de sourire ce type ?

\- 'lut, répondit Ichigo

\- Je t'imaginais mal faire les boutiques, fit l'autre moqueur

\- Pourquoi, toi tu as des domestiques qui le font pour toi ?

\- Non. Mais tu as l'air… si… je dirai… que tu as l'air de vivre dans un sérail !

\- Hhhééé ? ne put s'empêcher de bêler le violoniste.

\- Bah quoi ? Ton cher chef d'orchestre n'a pas l'air de trop vouloir qu'on fasse jou-jou avec toi !

\- Pardon ? Ichigo se reprit… Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée vient faire dans cette conversation d'une part. Et d'autre part, je suis tout à fait normal ! Je fais les boutiques comme tout le monde. Quel drôle d'idée.

\- C'est vrai... Enfin, si on veut !

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur. Grimmjow s'était approché de lui de très, très près. Ichigo était hypnotisé. Les badauds regardait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à un couple gay. Ichigo ne bougeait pas et malgré son trouble, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Grimmjow apprécia son caractère.

\- Dit-toi bien que ta relation avec ton chef est à son déclin, voir qu'elle se trouve déjà à la fin… Tu vas bientôt démarrer une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un bref silence… Bien sur, reprit-il, cette relation se fera avec moi.

Leurs nez se frôlaient. Le souffle de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo se mélangeait. Ichigo était hypnotisé par ses yeux si particuliers. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter les fadaises de ce timbré de pianiste. Il approcha son visage de son vis à vis et leur lèvres s'effleuraient. Ichigo ses yeux plantés dans les siens lui rétorqua…

\- T'es devin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, dans tes rêves… uniquement !

Il se recula et tourna les talons laissant planté le pianiste dans la rue bondée. Ce dernier lui cria.

\- Les rêves deviennent réalité tu sais…

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, ferma un œil, tira la langue et lui fit un geste avec son majeur… et repris son chemin. Il entendit le rire Jaggerjack derrière lui. _« Quel con… il pense m'avoir ? Courre toujours ! »_. Il convenait quand même que la proximité de Grimmjow l'avait profondément bouleversé, mais pas de la même manière que Sosuke. C'était complètement différent. Quelque part, il eut peur.

Le violoniste ne s'était pas rendu compte que des yeux bruns avaient suivi l'échange. Isshin remonta ses lunettes et eut un petit sourire… Ainsi son fils allait bientôt avoir la possibilité de changer de partenaire ? Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Il se moquait éperdument que son fils soit gay, mais c'était la personnalité de Sosuke Aïzen et surtout de son passé qui le perturbait dans cette relation. Il allait observer de loin l'évolution des choses, mais compris aussi qu'il devrait être présent pour ramasser les morceaux.

Isshin observa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait pris une autre direction et décida de le suivre discrètement. Il aimerait en savoir un peu plus… si c'était pour qu'Ichigo tombe sur pire qu'Aïzen, ce n'était pas la peine.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était arrivé parmi les premiers. Il sourit à Ukitake et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Grimmjow qui avait observé la scène entre les deux hommes, se demandait bien quel secret pouvait partager les deux musiciens.

Un léger brouhaha flottait dans l'air, chacun saluant, accordant son instrument, racontait une blague etc. Le chef d'orchestre apparu enfin. Le silence se fit et chacun était à sa place. Sosuke n'adressa pas un regard à son premier violon. Ichigo vit dans le coin de son champ de vision Gin Ichimaru. Il tourna un peu la tête et vit ce dernier lui adresser un sourire moqueur…

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, si vous n'êtes pas attentif aux répétitions, veuillez quitter la scène, fit la voix froide de son amant.

Ichigo croisa son regard et la foudre passa entre eux… Les autres levèrent les yeux aux ciels… les répétitions vont encore être lourdes aujourd'hui.

Grimmjow quant à lui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ravis de cette ambiance plombée. Il décida de pourrir l'ambiance un peu plus. Et durant les répétitions multiplia les fautes d'inattentions, ou prenait un malin plaisir à faire exploser Aïzen.

Bref, Sosuke sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, et tenta de rester calme. Lorsqu'enfin la dernière note retentie, Ukitake vint se placer immédiatement derrière Ichigo et l'encouragea. Il lui posa une main sur le dos en signe rassurant.

Grimmjow a qui le geste n'avait pas échappé se demandait maintenant ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Ichigo soupirait. _« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes_ » pensa Ichigo. Il laissa son violon sur son siège et se dirigea vers les dits toilettes pour se soulager.

Bientôt à côté de lui se trouva Grimmjow. Le violoniste laissa passer un juron…

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher ?

\- Je devrai ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo glissèrent vers lui. Il remonta son pantalon et partit se laver les mains.

\- J'ai l'impression que si je te le disais en plusieurs langues pour que tu l'imprimes, tu es tellement con sur les bords, que tu pigerais rien.

Grimmjow se tenait à côté de lui sans le toucher, leurs regards se croisaient dans la glace. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'une décharge le traversait.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas con. Je sais simplement ce que je veux… et c'est toi !

\- Crétin !

\- Peut-être que tu n'aimes que les hommes très vieux après tout. J'ai vu ton manège avec le flûtiste !

Ichigo pensa à Ukitake et eut un doux sourire en voyant son image rassurante.

\- Oï… tu ne dois penser qu'à moi comme ça ! râla le pianiste.

Soupir. Ichigo se sécha les mains et compta dans sa tête jusque trois.

\- Tu vas me ligoter et m'attacher jusqu'à ce que je te dise « oui » ?

\- Bonne idée ! approuva Grimmjow en faisant claquer ses doigts.

\- T'es lourd !

L'autre rit doucement…

\- En tout cas, ta relation de couple à l'air de battre de l'aile et je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué

\- Occupe-toi des tes affaires… d'autant que tu n'étais pas spécialement « brillant » aujourd'hui pour un soliste.

\- Veux-tu que je joue pour toi ?

\- J'ai Sosuke pour ça…

\- Ne me compare pas à lui… moi, je suis meilleur !

Ichigo remontait le couloir avec Grimmjow sur les talons. Ichigo leva la tête et rencontra le visage froid et les yeux noirs du chef d'orchestre. Il essayait de prendre un air indéchiffrable, mais il était difficile de paraître indifférent devant tant de colère contenue.

Ichigo pensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait battu. Certes, il était devenu plus fort et n'était plus un gamin. Mais devant se regard là… il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'attendais. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ?

\- Je récupère mon violon et on y va…

Grimmjow les salua et partit de son côté. Il avait fait une petite partie de son chemin, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses partitions. Le pianiste fit demi-tour et sortit les clefs de la salle car les deux autres avaient dû boucler la pièce.

À sa stupeur, il vit que les portes n'étaient pas fermées. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte. Grimmjow entendit des gémissements de douleurs. Il arrondit ses yeux de surprises. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lieux où il entendit les bruits et là, resta stupéfait du spectacle.

Le chef d'orchestre était en train de donner des coups de pieds au jeune homme qui était à terre inanimé. Il bondit sans réfléchir et bouscula violemment l'homme fou furieux.

Ce dernier le regarda avec haine…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux gronda-t-il ? Tu veux te le faire ? il ricana… Tu auras beaucoup de mal, je vais l'achever.

\- Pas tant que je serai là ! menaça l'autre.

Grimmjow dégageait une aura meurtrière. Il entendait les faibles gémissements derrière lui et se dit qu'il devait agir très vite. Il se dirigea vers Aïzen et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il lui balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui envoya son poing dans la gueule avec une certaine violence contenu. Le chef d'orchestre était à terre et saignait à la lèvre. Il avait la respiration courte. Il se leva difficilement et cracha.

Je te le laisse puisque tu le désires tant, mais nous en n'avons pas fini.

Sosuke Aïzen se reculait tout en fixant Grimmjow qui en faisait autant. La haine se lisait dans leur regard. Lorsqu'Aïzen quitta le couloir, Grimmjow se dirigea tout de suite vers Ichigo et le retourna doucement. Il avait l'air d'être amoché. Il sortit son portable et appela une ambulance… Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait de tenir bon. Les secours allaient arriver !

 _°°_O_°°_

 _à bientôt,_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Une petite aparté pour débuté cette présentation... J'ai reçu plusieurs messages qui me demandaient de republier ici sur des FF que j'ai dé-publié ou qui ce trouve sur mon site sans avoir été publié ici autrefois (visiblement, c'est plus facile de lire ici). Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout rebasculer sur cette plate-forme, donc si vous avez des préférences, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre (par mp de préférence).

Donc, voici les chapitre 8 et 9 de Dernière note. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo se réveilla péniblement. Il a eu un accident de voiture ou avait-il fait une chute ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien. Sa mémoire lui jouait un mauvais tour, Ichigo avait l'impression de ne souvenir de rien.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Le mobilier blanc ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le lien où il se trouvait. L'hôpital ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il essayait de se rappeler… mais toujours rien. Sauf un grand trou noir ! Il expira difficilement ce qui provoqua un mouvement sur le côté. Il n'avait pas vu qu'une personne se situait à sa droite. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

 _"Qui est-ce ?"_ pensa-t-il… C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en pétard. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur électrique et il avait du bleu à paupière sous l'œil. Il était habillé de manière soignée malgré son look un peu punk. Pourquoi le regardait-il soulagé ? Il avait du mal à définir exactement les émotions du jeune homme. Quoi qu'à bien y regarder, il avait l'air plus vieux que lui.

\- Ichigo tu vas bien ?

 _« Ichigo_ _? C'était son prénom ? Ce type à l'air de me connaître_. »

\- Oï, t'as plus de langue…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le violoniste.

\- Hhéé ? Ne me fait pas le coup de l'amnésique !

\- Je ne joue pas. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais vraiment rien.

Grimmjow attrapa la sonnette pour appeler le personnel infirmier. Il se pencha vers Ichigo et lui caressa les cheveux gentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont te retaper !

Ichigo le suivait du regard, mais ne put lui répondre. La porte s'était ouverte brutalement et il vit entrer un homme aux cheveux d'argent et une paire de lunette sur le nez, suivi d'un homme plus grand bien bâti, les yeux bruns et les cheveux noirs en épis. Ce dernier l'interpella.

\- Bon sang Ichigo, tu nous as fait peur, content de voir…

Ichigo le coupa net.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Isshin regarda son fils.

\- Pardon ? Mais, Ichigo… je suis ton père.

Ichigo le regarda plus intensément, mais rien dans son esprit ne venait éclairer sa lanterne. Il se sentait désespérément vide. Il se recroquevilla sous la couverture et fronça les sourcils… c'était quoi se sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait ?

De plus, il avait la sensation que quelque chose de très important lui échappait. Brutalement, il se sentit pris d'angoisses. La sueur apparut sur son front…

Immédiatement, Ryuken Ishida pris les choses en main. Il demanda à tout le monde de partir et entrepris de calmer le jeune homme en proie à une grande frayeur. Une fois qu'Ichigo se fut calmé… Il lui posa quelques questions, mais la réponse était toujours la même…

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.

Ryuken voyait le désarroi croissant du violoniste et décida de le laisser tranquille. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en le stressant qu'il aura des informations complémentaires.

°0°0°0°

À l'extérieur, Grimmjow et Isshin discutaient. Ce dernier demanda au jeune homme ce qui s'était passé avant leur arrivé. Celui-ci relata en quelques mots les événements.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ichigo était inconscient. Il avait eu une belle blessure aux crânes et Ruyken avait même craint pour le jeune homme une amnésie… et cela s'est malheureusement révélé exact. Ichigo avait également d'autres blessures, mais elles étaient moins graves.

Ses doigts un peu abîmé d'avoir donné des coups pour se défendre apparemment. Tous prenaient le relais auprès du jeune homme. Personne n'avait voulu le laisser seul.

Isshin avait porté plainte contre le chef d'orchestre et Ukitake avait relaté "l'incident" qui remontait à trois ans environ, où il avait vu Aïzen porter des coups sur Ichigo. Grimmjow avait apporté son témoignage.

Dans toute cette action, Aïzen Sosuke avait été suspendu de ses fonctions officieusement pour coup et blessures et mise en danger sur la vie d'autrui et officiellement, pour cause de gros soucis de santé il souhaitait laisser le relais de l'orchestre à un autre chef d'orchestre.

Il fut vite trouvé en la personne de Byakuya Kuchiki… Ce dernier n'avait strictement rien à envier à Aïzen au niveau de la virtuosité. C'était d'autant plus un homme solide, même s'il paraissait un peu pédant au premier abord.

Grimmjow avait insisté pour être aussi au chevet du malade et Isshin qui regardait le jeune homme qui restait silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes lui posa la question.

\- Grimmjow… tu ne connais pas mon fils depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit l'interpellé.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour lui ?

\- Croyiez-vous au coup de foudre ? demanda le pianiste.

\- Oui, sourit Isshin. C'est ce qui s'était produit pour ma femme et moi.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti pour votre fils quand je l'ai vu la première fois… il y a deux mois.

\- Il ne m'en a parlé

\- Oh, lui ne m'a pas vu. J'ai été le voir à un concert… en fait, je savais que je devais jouer avec cet orchestre et avant de repartir pour les États-Unis, j'ai vu que l'orchestre devait se produire. Donc, j'ai assisté à la dernière représentation… Dès que je l'ai vu entrer sur scène et surtout quand j'ai entendu le son de son violon et la façon dont il jouait… dit il les yeux pleins d'étoiles, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait être à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

\- Eh bien… plutôt radical comme réaction

\- Je suis possessif, j'y peux rien…

\- On voit où mène la possession, répondit Isshin amère

\- Je n'ai jamais de ma vie, frappé un de mes petits amis. J'ai un mauvais caractère soit… je râle et je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'en ai conscience… mais jamais je n'ai touché un seul cheveu d'un de mes amants. Si j'aime c'est pour vivre une histoire heureuse pas pour broyer l'autre. Pour ça, y'a les bars ! dit-il avec son sourire carnassier.

\- Tu aimes te "défouler"…

\- Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle un "gentil" garçon. Et encore maintenant, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier…

\- Tu comprendras que je veuille préserver mon fils. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait parce ce que je voulais qu'il soit autonome et vivre sa vie. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure parce ce qu'un de ces amants veut lui faire la peau pour cause de jalousie ou possessivité maladive et incontrôlée.

Grimmjow ne dit rien. La porte de la chambre d'Ichigo s'était ré-ouverte et Ishida passa la porte.

\- Alors ? demanda Isshin

\- Amnésie totale. Il ne se souvient plus de rien et maintenant, il est en proie à une certaine angoisse. Je lui ai prescrit un sédatif pour le faire dormir. Je pense qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ça peut se remettre très vite, comme prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais il est clair que le violon ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Ses autres blessures ?

\- Normalement tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement. Il est en bonne santé physique, il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté là. Bon, je te laisse… si j'ai du nouveau je t'en parle.

\- Ok… merci Ryuken

\- À charge de revanche…

Isshin entra dans la chambre, à la dernière seconde il se tourna et fit à Grimmjow de le suivre. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas immédiatement. Trop heureux que Kurosaki lui ait proposé. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit. Le violoniste dormait. Son sommeil semblait agité et Isshin posa la main sur son front et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, comme ce dernier aimait souvent le faire. Cela l'apaisa et il sombra définitivement.

\- Votre épouse ne vient pas ?

Isshin fut surpris par la question et regarda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus…

\- Ma femme est morte quand Ichigo avait une dizaine d'année. Elle s'est fait renverser par un camion. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'il y pense encore.

Voyant l'air étonné de son interlocuteur

\- Ma femme et Ichigo traversaient la route mais un camion a grillé le feu. Mazaki a juste eu le temps de le pousser hors des clous. Elle est morte écrasée et Ichigo… et bien, il a vu tout l'accident. Depuis, il n'a jamais pu en parler. Mais je l'ai souvent entendu pleurer. Il ne sait jamais plein ou encore pleurer devant moi… Et c'est ça que je trouve dommage. Il garde tout pour lui…

Grimmjow regardait le jeune homme endormi et se dit qu'il avait vécu des trucs durs dans sa vie, mais jamais de ce type là. Il le plaignait sincèrement et se demandait comment il avait réussi à surmonter tout cela.

Grimmjow savait inconsciemment que le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui, ne serait pas homme à se plaindre de lui-même. Il avait vu à plusieurs reprises la flamme qui brûlait dans son regard… Cette flamme qui le fascinait tel un papillon par la lueur d'une bougie. Que lui avait-il fait ?

Le pianiste ne savait plus. Il quitta la pièce après un dernier regard et partit se replonger dans la vie trépidante qu'était la sienne en ce moment.

°°0o0°°

Ichigo dormit deux jours de suite… Il se réveillait brièvement pour manger et se rendormait pratiquement dans la foulée. Pourtant le troisième matin, il se réveilla pour de bon. Il se souvenait de son nom et de son prénom, il se souvenait de son père et ses sœurs. Mais avait l'impression que ces autres souvenirs étaient dans une sorte de nébuleuse. Les quelques bandages qui recouvraient ses plaies l'intriguaient.

Et soudainement, tout un pan de mémoire l'assaillit. Il retint son souffle. Immobile, Ichigo observait ses mains abîmées. Il était effrayé. Ichigo se mit à faire bouger ses doigts comme s'il jouait du violon et c'est comme ça que Ryuken le trouva mimant le jeu de son instrument.

\- Oh… Kurosaki-kun, vous vous souvenez du violon.

Ichigo sursauta en entendant sa voix et le regarda surprit. Il était tellement plongé dans sa partition qu'il n'avait pas entendu le médecin entrer.

\- Bonjour Ishida-san

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de ces choses qu'il avait l'impression de toucher du doigt, mais s'en parvenir à savoir de quoi il s'agissait !

\- Non. Je me souviens de ma famille, de mon enfance, du violon… et c'est tout. Après, j'ai l'impression de voir une sphère où tous mes souvenirs sont imbriqués sans pouvoir les détacher des uns des autres, comme un affreux capharnaüm. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation.

\- Je suis content, même si toi tu sembles déçu. Tu retrouves tes souvenirs et je pense que tu retrouveras le reste assez rapidement maintenant. C'est excellent. Mais ne te force pas Kurosaki-kun. Laisse tes souvenirs revenir d'eux même.

Une aide-soignante entra et apporta le petit-déjeuner du jeune homme. Il l'a remercia et saisis ses baguettes, il mourrait de faim.

\- Mes doigts, mes mains… elles n'ont rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non. Tu t'es blessé, mais elles n'ont rien. Il faut juste que tu te reposes quelques jours… Par contre, tu ne pourras pas jouer les concerts qui étaient prévus.

\- Concerts ?

\- Ah… tu ne te souviens pas. Tu fais partie de l'orchestre de Tokyo et tu es premier violon. Un nouveau chef d'orchestre a été nommé à la tête de cet orchestre il y a quatre jours et comme les concerts commencent dans trois semaines, ils ont besoin d'un premier violon tout de suite. Ne sachant pas quand tu reviendrais.

\- Mais je veux jouer ! s'écria-t-il la voix pleine de détresse tout à coup.

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Et sa voix se fit plus forte, mais je veux jouer !

\- Tu te souviens du morceau ?

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux…

\- Moi, je vais le faire rejouer !

Le patient et le docteur tournèrent la tête pour voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack les contempler l'air déterminé.

\- J'irai parler à Kuchiki-san ! Je refuse de jouer avec un autre premier violon autre que toi. Tu crois que tu pourras être prêt à temps ?

Ichigo se tournant vers Ruyken

\- Quand pourrai-je sortir ?

En fait, si les examens de ce matin sont satisfaisants, tu pourrais sortir cet après-midi. Ah la condition que tu te reposes et que tu ne te surmènes pas ! dit-il après un petit silence.

Grimmjow eu un petit sourire. Il s'adressa au médecin.

\- Ok ! Je ferai en sorte que cela ne le fatigue pas trop. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je vais prévenir Kuchiki-san.

\- Attendez Jaggerjack-san ! Ichigo n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire. Il se souvient juste de certaines choses. Il ne se souvient plus de l'orchestre et de ses membres…

\- Mais je me souviens des morceaux que l'on doit jouer ! s'écria Ichigo. Ce n'est pas grave si pour l'instant ma mémoire n'est pas complète.

\- Tu te souviens de moi Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow soudain inquiet intérieurement.

\- Non, répondit simplement le patient. Je me souviens de ma famille et d'Ishida-san, Ukitake-san, et Urahara-san… en dehors de mon père et mes sœurs.

\- 'tain ! Tu te souviens du flûtiste ?

\- Je ne devrai pas ?

Grimmjow l'observa quelques secondes… et finalement, il lui sourit gentiment

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais parler de tout ça au chef d'orchestre et vous me tenez au courant pour son état de santé… Je viendrai te voir demain.

\- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il sera à l'hôpital encore !

Le pianiste se dirigea vers la feuille de soin et le stylo et y nota son téléphone.

\- Tu me téléphones dès que tu es de retour… et tu me dits quand tu peux commencer les répétitions. On répétera ensemble avant pour te remettre dans le bain.

Il quitta la pièce et Ryuken pesta contre le « punk bleu » et son sans gêne. Ichigo quant à lui souriait !

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain le violoniste se leva de son lit et sortit prendre une douche. Il mit un T-shirt avec un motif de tête de mort dessus sur lequel apparaissait aussi le nom d'un groupe punk et un jeans. S'appliqua du gel dans les cheveux en batailles. Il avait sortit de vieilles chaussures qui ressemblait à des doc'Martins. Il mit sa montre et descendit déjeuner. Son père lisait le journal et il faillit s'étrangler avec son thé quand il vit son fils.

\- Wouah… Tu me fais de sacré changement fils

\- Lesquels ? répondit Ichigo surpris

\- Ah, tu ne te souviens plus de « ça » non plus !

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles… mais bon, file-moi le beurre.

Ichigo se tartina des toasts sortit du grille-pain. Il se servit un expresso et mangea debout. Isshin qui l'observait avait l'impression de revoir son fils à 17-18 ans, juste avant son début de relation avec Aïzen. Comme s'il avait effacé tout un pan d'une personnalité qui n'était pas à lui finalement.

Isshin se demanda comment tout cela finirait. Ils entendirent le carillon sonner. Ichigo regarda sa montre se demandant qui pouvait venir d'aussi bonne heure. Il était 9h30 et il souvint qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Grimmjow pour répéter la matinée ensemble.

\- J'y vais, c'est pour moi, dit Ichigo.

Il ouvrit la porte, un toast coincé entre les dents. Il vit Grimmjow tourner la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ichigo ne comprenait pas bien la lueur de surprise de son vis-à-vis. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il referma la porte et prit son toast entre les doigts et lui lança.

\- 'lut !

\- 'lut. Quel changement, murmura Grimmjow

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et répliqua

\- Décidément, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mon père et toi ! Je suis toujours le même…

\- Si tu le dits.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Isshin proposa une tasse de thé ou un expresso au pianiste. Il déclina la proposition. Ichigo pendant ce temps, avait finit son toast, et avala le reste de sa tasse avant de partir se laver les mains. Il fit signe à Grimmjow de le suivre.

Ce dernier suivit silencieusement le jeune homme qui semblait avoir complètement changer de personnalité. Il n'était pas choqué par la partie qu'il découvrait, bien au contraire… mais il n'aurait pas pensé que cette amnésie ferait surgir un Ichigo tel qu'il le voyait.

Ce dernier était entré dans la pièce de répétition, il montra de la main le piano.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas regardé s'il était accordé correctement. Normalement oui… Urahara vient souvent à la maison voir mon père et il en profite pour vérifier.

Tout en parlant, il avait fait le tour de la pièce et prit son violon installer sur la table du fond. Il se dirigea vers le pupitre posé devant et demanda au pianiste cinq minutes pour relire la partition. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se plaça derrière le piano à queue et commença à jouer. La sonorité était parfaite.

\- Je suis étonné qu'il y ait un piano ici…

\- En fait, je sais jouer des deux instruments et je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Mon père m'a donc créé cette pièce et j'ai pu faire les deux.

\- Ton père est au petit soin pour toi, remarqua Grimmjow moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance, murmura Ichigo.

Il avait finit d'accorder son violon et se concentrait maintenant sur les notes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il avait saisie les feuilles et les faisaient tourner rapidement. Il les reposa au bout de quelques minutes et fit quelques essais. Enfin, il se tourna vers le pianiste et lui sourit.

\- On peut commencer quand tu veux…

\- Allons-y !

Le violoniste se mit à interpréter le morceau de manière différente de tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Grimmjow fut saisie sur le coup et en loupa quelques notes. Il rougit un peu de surprise.

\- Excuse moi, fit-il en s'arrêtant. J'ai été surpris. Tu ne me l'as pas joué de cette façon la dernière fois.

\- Ah… répondit Ichigo. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu veux que je m'accorde à ton rythme, se serait plus logique de toute façon. Vas y on reprend à la première mesure…

Et ils recommencèrent à jouer. Isshin était venu voir les deux jeunes hommes jouer et fut surpris par la manifeste symbiose des deux musiciens. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle. Il n'y avait plus cette agressivité du départ. Il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans son bureau. Et referma la porte lentement coupant ainsi les sons de la mélodie qui retentissait encore quelques secondes dans la maison.

Ichigo et Grimmjow répétèrent ainsi le samedi et le dimanche… Le lundi Ichigo avait reçu l'accord pour faire à nouveau partie de l'orchestre, s'il était capable de jouer correctement ce jour là.

°0°0°0°0°

Le violoniste était un peu nerveux. Il allait rentrer dans la salle alors que tous le connaissait et que lui ne se souvenait de personne sauf d'Ukitake. Ils étaient tous installés et accordaient leurs instruments. Finalement, après une dernière inspiration, Ichigo franchit le pas et se dirigea vers sa place. Tous s'arrêtèrent instantanément quand ils le virent rentrer. En ayant tous les yeux braqués sur lui, Ichigo se sentait vraiment au bord de la panique. Il posa son violon sur son siège calmement et regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Il reconnu Ukitake qui lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit.

\- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je sais que je vous connais tous, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de vous. Alors, je ferai de mon mieux. Merci de prendre soin de moi…

Tous se levèrent et entourèrent le jeune homme qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous soulagés de le voir en bonne forme. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une baguette sur un pupitre, Ichigo sursauta et tourna un regard hagard en direction de la place du chef d'orchestre et il se détendit inconsciemment en rencontrant les yeux de nuit de Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux Kurosaki Ichigo. Soyez à nouveau le bienvenue parmi nous.

Ichigo s'interrogeait toujours dans son fort intérieur, de sa soudaine panique à l'idée de se tourner vers le chef d'orchestre. Les paroles de Kuchiki le rassurèrent.

Tous approuvèrent et félicitèrent chaudement le jeune homme. Finalement, tout le monde repris sa place et le chef posa la question au jeune premier violon si tout allait bien pour lui. Ce dernier sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Kuchiki en fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Il observa le Ichigo quelques secondes et se dit qu'il était complètement différent de la description qu'on lui en avait faite. Il paraissait plus punk que le pianiste ! Dans un souvenir récent, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré avec Aïzen à ces côtés, le violoniste avait un look plutôt classique et bien sage. Là, il était en T-shirt, en jeans rapiécé et les cheveux dressés, une paire de lunette orange dans les cheveux, deux ceintures qui pendaient au pantalon, et de grosses chaussures aux pieds. Il soupira intérieurement et commença la répétition.

Il fut surpris par le jeu du jeune homme. Il voyait qu'il suivait ses instructions et en même temps répondait aux appels du pianiste… qui était arrivé d'ailleurs juste avant de commencer le morceau. La répétition fut fructueuse et se passa dans une ambiance studieuse.

Le violoniste rangea ses affaires et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait où était « le » ou « la » chose qui lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Il soupira… Il sentit un bras musclé se poser sur ses épaules. Il entendit Grimmjow lui dire.

\- Franchement, je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi tu ne passes pas de concours ? Celui de Varga en Suisse... ou bien Moscou, Vienne, Gênes ? J'en sais rien… mais t'as trop de talent pour être dans un orchestre.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Ichigo songeur et perplexe soudain. Je devais en passer il me semble… mais, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sentes mieux, fit Ukitake derrière eux, les surprenants par la même occasion.

\- Ravis de te revoir dit Ichigo, en se dégageant de l'étreinte du pianiste.

\- Ukitake-san, pourquoi je n'ai pas passé de concours ? Pourtant, j'en préparais bien un et vous veniez à certaines de mes répétitions. Ça je m'en souviens aussi.

\- Euh… que répondre à cette question ? Toussota Juyshiro gêné. Disons que tu étais trop pris pour te consacrer à cela…

Il avait un regard où se lisait un peu la détresse. Il avait planté son regard ambre dans les yeux noirs de son ami qui ne put soutenir bien longtemps ses yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, finit par dire Ichigo.

Et il prit son étui et le plaça sur son épaule et quitta la scène en compagnie de quelques musiciens. Il sortit parmi les derniers et quitta le pianiste avec qui il avait une discussion animée.

\- Tu sembles t'être vite remis de tes blessures. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi grave que cela.

Ichigo se figea comme Grimmjow. Cette voix lui semblait familière… Il se retourna et croisa le regard brun d'Aïzen Sosuke.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ichigo dans un souffle.

 _°°_O_°°_

 _à bientôt,_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici les chapitres 10 et 11 de Dernière note. Merci aux lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est sympa de me donner vos retours, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui la mette en fav. ou en suivi (ou les deux :p). Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

L'atmosphère détendue jusqu'ici, devint tendue. Ichigo ne voyait que son interlocuteur en face de lui. Son estomac se tordait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Ichigo vit le visage de son nouvel interlocuteur se tordre d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es réellement amnésique comme on le prétend ou fais-tu semblant ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Dégage connard ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi à qui je veux parler, mais à Ichigo.

Ce dernier observait sans rien dire son interlocuteur. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il avait l'impression de bien le connaître. Il fit un geste dans sa direction quand il se sentit happé par derrière. Et la voix si douce d'Ukitake ordinairement vint tomber comme un couperet.

\- Aïzen Sosuke… Je n'aurai pas cru que tu aurais l'audace de venir ici. Je te conseille vivement de repartir.

Dans le même temps, Ichigo vit apparaître Kuchiki Byakuya et Shunsui Koyraku. Ils ne disaient rien mais la désapprobation manifeste et leurs regards ne laissaient aucun doute quand à leurs intentions. Il entendit Aïzen éclater de rire, et Ichigo rencontra son regard où une lueur meurtrière flottait.

\- Eh bien Ichigo, tu as une vraie garde rapprochée, mais sache que tu m'appartiens toujours.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, répliqua t'il du tac au tac. Je ne suis pas un objet.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Sosuke allait ajouter quelque chose, mais les musiciens présents formaient à présent un mur compact près à lui sauter dessus, s'il tentait la moindre initiative sur Ichigo. De mauvaise grâce, il prit la décision de quitter les lieux. Cela lui coûtait. De revoir Ichigo et d'être si proche et en même temps si loin de lui… Son cœur se serra. Des jours qu'il attendait avec impatience de lui parler et voilà qu'on entravait leur retrouvaille.

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre Aïzen Sosuke du regard. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et il cherchait à retrouver sa mémoire. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il était clair qu'il devait être proche de lui… mais jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Tu te souviens de lui Ichigo ? demanda Ukitake.

Le jeune homme fit face aux musiciens qui avaient pris sa défense. Il essayait de se souvenir et posa une de ses mains sur son front, l'autre sur la hanche. Il fit une légère grimace et murmura.

\- Il me semble que je le connais. Mais, je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… 'tain, c'est frustrant. Tout ce que je sais dit-il pensif, c'est qu'il m'attire…

Le musicien constata l'air contrarié de ses interlocuteurs

\- Connard, lui répondit violemment Grimmjow. Et il l'attrapa par les épaules. C'est cet abruti qui t'a envoyé à l'hosto. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu te ne pourrais peut-être plus jouer ou pire être entre quatre planches. Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?

Ichigo le regardait vraiment très surpris…

\- Mais, c'est qui ce type pour moi ?

Silence gêné dans l'assistance. Byakuya et Shunsui décidèrent de partir, car cela ne les concernaient pas et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas ajouter aux troubles évidents du jeune homme. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et disparurent dans la nuit qui s'était installée. Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, ce fut Juyshiro qui finalement pris la parole. Grimmjow semblait incapable d'en parler. Il faut dire qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien sa relation avec Aïzen.

\- Ichigo… cet homme est ou plutôt maintenant tu devrais dire « était » ton amant. Il y a plus d'une semaine, tu t'es violemment disputé avec lui. Déjà à la répétition cela ne s'est pas bien passé entre vous… Oui, c'était lui le chef d'orchestre, mais après que ton père et d'autres membres de l'orchestre ait porté plainte contre lui… il s'est fait viré !

\- …

\- Cela fait quatre ans que vous sortiez ensemble…

\- Quatre ans ?

Ichigo était pour ainsi dire sur le cul. Il se remémora le beau visage tourmenté qui le regardait avec avidité. Ichigo le sentait dans son corps que c'était la stricte vérité. La douleur s'installa en lui, mais elle n'avait aucun rapport avec ses blessures. Le désarroi s'imprima sur ses traits.

\- En fait, les deux premières années, tu vivais encore avec ton père et après tu as déménagé pour vivre avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il te battait, reprit Ukitake. Cela s'était produit au tout début de votre relation, mais je l'avais surpris et je l'avais menacé de vendre la mèche à la police s'il reposait le moindre petit doigt sur toi. Je savais qu'il tenait plus que tout à sa chère réputation… Je n'avais rien dit à l'époque, parce que tu ne voulais pas le quitter… Les sentiments ne se jugent pas après tout ! Mais j'ai voulu au moins mettre un garde fou entre vous, pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas réussi…

\- Pour quelle raison a-t-il posé la main sur moi…

\- À cause de moi, répondit Grimmjow d'un air de défi.

\- De toi ?

\- Ta relation n'allait plus très bien avec lui et moi… je suis amoureux de toi ! Je t'avais clairement dit que je voulais que l'on sorte ensemble. Je t'ai un peu harcelé pour que envisage une relation avec moi… mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Aïzen serait aussi jaloux ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais agit autrement…

Ichigo regardait le pianiste intensément… qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Il finit par lui dire.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je n'ai pas voulu te tromper avec mes sentiments. Je suis direct et je voulais que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir avec moi. Ces derniers jours, j'ai été très heureux de pouvoir être à côté de toi sans qu'on se prenne la tête à cause d'Aïzen… Reconnaît quand même que tu as passé de bon moment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce ce que ton père ne voulait pas que je te le dise ainsi qu'Ishida-san. Ils voulaient que tu retrouves la mémoire de toi-même.

\- Ils connaissaient tes sentiments pour moi ?

\- Oui…

\- Que vas-tu faire Ichigo ? demanda Ukitake.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le violoniste observa un moment ces deux interlocuteurs sans rien dire. Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. Et sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas non plus.

\- Excusez moi, je rentre…

\- Je t'accompagne ? demanda le pianiste.

\- Non… Merci à tous les deux de m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- On se voit demain ? interrogea Ukitake.

Ichigo était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il leva simplement la main et la balança pour donner son accord. Il traversa la petite esplanade, pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était tétanisé. Il était allongé sur son lit et il se souvenait des dernières heures passées. Il se sentait mal et ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait compris l'histoire qu'on lui avait racontée… mais, il repensa à sa réaction ou plutôt à ses sensations lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de cet homme. D'Aïzen. La chaleur, l'attraction il avait été comme hypnotisé par ses yeux bruns. C'est comme si inconsciemment son corps s'était souvenu pour lui.

Ensuite, il repensa à la déclaration de Grimmjow. Il éprouvait de la sympathie pour ce dernier, il le trouvait attirant mais il n'a pas les impulsions qu'il avait eu en croisant le regard d'Aïzen… Ichigo se sentait frustré par toutes ses pensées, et il finit par constater qu'il éprouvait une forte attirance pour Aïzen… Mais peut-être justement parce ce qu'il avait vécu une relation profonde et durable avec lui ? Ce dont il était sur pour l'instant, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans les filets du chef d'orchestre. Il comprenait dans son fort intérieur que cela le détruirait.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Il entendit quatre sonneries avant qu'une voix ensommeillée lui réponde.

\- Ouaih… j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'appeler.

\- Grimmjow ?

\- Ichigo ?

La voix fut soudainement plus claire. Un petit silence s'installa…

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, finit par dire Ichigo.

\- Tu me parles là, boulet…

\- Non… je veux dire de vive voix. On peut se voir demain matin ?

\- On peut se voir maintenant, si tu le veux…

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger…

\- C'est fait, soupira l'autre… je risque de ne pas dormir le reste de la nuit maintenant, allez viens… Je prépare du café !

\- Donne moi ton adresse.

Ichigo nota l'adresse et raccrocha. Il tira une veste de son armoire et quitta son domicile. Il laissa un mot à son père pour lui signaler son absence. Il était très nerveux depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait rencontré Aïzen. Pas la peine de le rendre malade.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo sonna à la porte de Grimmjow à 2h30 du matin… Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il portait un T-shirt blanc sur un pantalon de pyjama blanc. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Les vêtements de nuit sculptait le corps du pianiste qui était certainement le plus bel homme qu'Ichigo n'ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

L'appartement était simple avec une décoration traditionnelle japonaise, très zen et épuré. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine où deux tasses de café brûlant était déjà servit.

\- Que t'arrive t'il ? demanda Grimmjow en préambule. Il prit sa tasse de café et partit s'appuyer contre un meuble de cuisine. Sert toi ! Lui lança-t-il en désignant la tasse.

Ce dernier prit la tasse entre ses doigts et la regarda profondément. Après un long silence… car Grimmjow ne voulait pas l'aider, il finit par dire…

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis… Il leva ses yeux ambre sur lui. Tu sais, quand j'ai vu Aïzen tout à l'heure… c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisé. C'est comme si, malgré mon amnésie mon corps se souvenait, comme si mon subconscient voulait le rejoindre…

Il fit une pause. Grimmjow le regardait avec un air hautain voir un peu agressif

\- Si tu l'aimes tant que cela… Pourquoi t'est ici, pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ? 'Tain, il est presque 3 h du mat'. Je n'ai pas envie…

Ichigo avait posé sa tasse. Et se dirigea droit vers Grimmjow et planta ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis toute la soirée. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Mais si je suis dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est parce-ce qu'il en ait responsable. Si sa jalousie est si meurtrière, même si j'éprouve une attirance que je ne sais pas expliquer… Je ne veux plus revivre cette expérience !

\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ? demanda Grimmjow mal à l'aise de l'approche direct du violoniste.

Un Ichigo si proche, il allait lui sauter dessus. N'avait-il aucune conscience de son sex-appeal ce type ? Ses nerfs finiraient par craquer. Il avait pris un air las…

\- Parce ce que je veux vivre autre chose…

Grimmjow n'était pas très sur de comprendre. Ichigo s'approcha de lui encore. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Voyant le regard interrogateur du pianiste, il précisa.

\- Je veux vivre autre chose, quelque chose qui puisse me permettre de tourner la page.

Grimmjow avait plissé ses yeux qui étaient devenus deux fentes.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, finit-il par dire. Je ne vais pas être là à attendre que tu m'appelles uniquement pour te sortir de là où tu es ! Je ne suis pas un jouet tout trouvé que tu peux utiliser à ta guise. Je suis amoureux de toi, certes ! Mais ne pousse pas le bouchon à croire qu'une fois que tu te seras retapé et rétablis tu puisses me jeter comme toi tu en as envie.

\- Qui te dit que je veuille faire cela avec toi ? Je ne pense pas m'être servie de qui que se soit dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas dire si je suis amoureux de toi ou pas. Je sais que je suis attiré par toi. Que ces derniers jours, je pensais à toi… et que j'étais bien avec toi… maintenant, si cela ne te semble pas assez pour débuter une relation… je te laisse tranquille.

\- Débuter une relation ?

\- Oui, je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Grimmjow l'avait prit contre lui et plongea ses yeux si bleus dans les yeux du violoniste…

\- Si tu débutes une relation avec moi… je veux que tu saches que se ne sera pas pour un jour, un mois ou simplement t'envoyer en l'air ! Ne t'amuse pas avec moi… Je veux tout de toi. Je n'ai jamais autant attendu après quelqu'un.

Ses lèvres étaient contre celles d'Ichigo, ses bras glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et l'attirèrent encore plus près de lui. Finalement, il prit la bouche qui se trouvait contre la sienne pour un lent baiser. Sa langue effleurant ses lèvres pour finalement explorer sa bouche quand ces dernières lui ouvrirent le passe. Le violoniste passa ses bras autour de son cou et une de ses mains parcourait les mèches bleues. Le baiser était lent, mais profond comme si tous les sentiments des deux hommes passaient au travers de ce dernier.

Ils reprirent leur respiration en même temps. Grimmjow se détacha et lui prit une de ces mains et entraina Ichigo derrière lui. Il poussa ce dernier dans la chambre et ferma la porte après avoir éteint les différentes lumières.

\- Déshabille toi, murmura Grimmjow

\- Hé ?

\- Tu vas dormir comme ça ? Il avait un sourire narquois. Je ne te ferai rien ce soir… j'ch'suis trop crevé. Tiens, dit il en sortant un pyjamas… met ça. Je garantie rien pour le cour de la nuit et j'ai vraiment du sommeil à rattraper.

Grimmjow bailla et se remit sous les couvertures et posa la tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le jeune homme se mettre en pyjamas. Il eut un faible sourire… Il pensait qu'il allait prendre son temps. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais avec l'autre piniouff qui lui avait servis de « mec » jusqu'à présent, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le compare à lui même si pour l'instant, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Non, en fait… il appréhendait du moment où il se souviendrait. Voudrait-il toujours de lui ? Il ouvrit la couverture et Ichigo se glissa à côté de lui. Il se retourna et éteignis l'applique murale. Ichigo vint se coller à lui… il en fut surpris, mais quelque part très heureux. Grimmjow se fit la réflexion qu'Ichigo n'avait aucun instinct de survie ! Il le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le violoniste lui répondit et d'une voix ensommeillée lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit. Grimmjow eut un sourire de contentement et s'assoupit aussi vite que son amant…

°°0o0°°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin blottit contre quelque chose de chaud. De chaud ? Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit dans la pénombre du jour que laissaient filtrer les stores entrebâillés le visage endormit de Grimmjow. Le jeune homme scruta avec attention ses traits qui ne contenaient aucune dureté, aucune moquerie sous jacente. Il sentait le souffle régulier de l'homme sur sa peau. Délicatement, il fit glisser son corps hors du lit, mais un bras s'abattit instantanément sur lui et une main possessive vint le tirer contre le flanc de l'endormi qui moula son corps contre le sien.

À présent, Ichigo sentait le souffle chaud au creux de son cou et le bras de Grimmjow enroulé autour de sa taille. Sa première réaction a été la crispation... il s'agita un peu, il ne se sentait pas à "l'aise" dans cette position. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'habitude ? Et lentement, la chaleur rassurante du corps allongé près de lui et la sérénité de la scène le plongèrent lentement dans une douce somnolence, bercé par une respiration régulière.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau se fut par le bercement d'une main sur son épaule ! Il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et les plissa par le flot de lumière qui inondait maintenant la pièce. Le pianiste eut un sourire moqueur

\- Oï la belle au bois dormant... Il est l'heure de se lever ! Il est presque 10 h 30...

\- Aaaahhhh murmura le violoniste.

Il avait posé ses mains sur son visage et ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Ça va ? demanda inquiet le pianiste

\- Non... je ne me sens pas très bien.

Grimmjow posa la main sur son front et sentit que le jeune homme avait un peu de fièvre.

\- Attends, j'arrive

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendit un thermomètre pour lui prendre sa température. L'affichage frontal indiquait 38.3°C.

\- Merde ! T'as de la fièvre. Bon, reste allongé je vais t'apporter de l'aspirine. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non... juste un peu à la tête et j'ai un peu froid

Le pianiste se leva et ferma les stores pour que l'afflux de luminosité soit moins agressif pour le malade. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec un thé, une biscotte et un verre contenant une aspirine qui finissait de se dissoudre.

\- Tiens mange un peu avant de prendre ton médicament. Ce n'est pas bon de la prendre le ventre vide. Je vais téléphoner à Kuchiki-san pour le prévenir que cet après-midi tu risques d'être absent...

\- Non... non... je serai là ! Je vais me reposer ce matin et cet après-midi j'irai aux répétitions.

\- Humm... je vais quand même le prévenir. Toi, mange un peu et boit ton médicament si tu veux aller mieux.

Grimmjow se leva et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable, alors qu'il composait le numéro du chef d'orchestre, il entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger...

\- Crétin ! Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis, tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Il sortit de la pièce et laissa le malade face au plateau laissé à côté de lui. Il suivit les recommandations du plus vieux et avala difficilement sa biscotte et accueillis plus favorablement les gorgées chaudes et épicés du thé qui coulait maintenant dans sa gorge. Il finit par l'aspirine et reposa le plateau à côté du lit. Il entendit la voix grave de son nouvel amant qui répondait aux questions de son interlocuteur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il finit par replonger dans les bras de morphée.

°0°0°0°0°

De doux effluves caressaient ses narines. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et s'étira. Il se sentait poisseux et se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup transpiré. Il fit une grimace... "merde !". Il se leva et ouvrit la porte entrebâillée qui menait au séjour. Il vit en face, le pianiste en train de s'activer en cuisine. Ce dernier tel un prédateur se sentit tout de suite observer et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je me sentirai mieux après une douche... Je crois qu'on est bon pour changer les draps.

\- On s'en fou. Je m'en occuperai après... La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre. Alors vas-y, je t'ai mis des serviettes.

\- Tu es attentionné ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire Ichigo

\- Toujours avec celui que j'aime !

Ichigo rougit légèrement... sa franchise le laissait un peu perplexe. Quand, tout à coup il fronça les sourcils, il s'était souvenu de quelque chose d'important

\- Les répétitions...

\- Pas aujourd'hui pour nous. Ordre du chef. Il a recommandé que tu te reposes, on reviendra demain. Je suppose qu'on aura droit à double dose... dit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je suis là pour m'occuper de ton bien-être !

\- Euh... te force pas quand même... Je me sens...

\- Va prendre ta douche imbécile ! Tu vas attraper froid encore.

Ichigo referma la porte de la chambre et ouvrit la porte se trouvant à côté de celle de la salle. Il vit une salle de bain aux dimensions moyenne. Il trouva des affaires propres. Il reconnut des vêtements à lui. Comment s'était-il procuré ses affaires ? Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Il laissa longtemps couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Ses muscles se détendaient au fur et à mesure. Finalement, il entreprit d'utiliser les différents produits de toilettes se trouvant à côté de lui et se savonna prestement.

°0°0°0°

Il avait revêtu ses nouveaux vêtements. Il s'avançait maintenant dans la cuisine... Grimmjow lui sourit... Il portait des lunettes

\- À table !

\- J'arrive à temps ?

\- Humm…

Ichigo s'installa et regardait le cuisinier le servir généreusement un curry. Les odeurs qui l'avaient réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt rependaient maintenant toutes leurs subtilités dans l'assiette apprêtée devant lui.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon.

\- Goutte d'abord !

\- Attend...

Ichigo s'empara de ses baguettes et picora du riz et du curry et goutta le plat. Une explosion de saveur se révéla alors sur sa langue et les papilles se réveillèrent pour mieux apprécier la bouchée qu'il avait portée à sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est excellent ! s'exclama le goûteur.

\- Hé, hé... un des seuls plats que je sache faire à part les crêpes...

\- Tu me feras goutter aussi ?

\- Les crêpes ?

\- Hmm…

Le pianiste sourit.

\- Pas de problème, mais je veux une compensation

\- De quel ordre ?

\- Un baiser ?

Il y eut un petit silence et finalement Ichigo se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant son interlocuteur. Il prit lentement son visage entre ses longs doigts fins. Il descendit son visage à sa hauteur pour finalement prendre ses lèvres.

Le baiser était chaste mais tendre... mais son amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et quand il voulut se reculer, deux doigts lui avait bloquer le menton et le pianiste laissa courir sa langue sur ses lèvres closes. Ichigo entrouvrit la barrière et soupira sous sa caresse... alors, Grimmjow passa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche afin d'explorer le moindre recoin de sa cavité. La langue du violoniste s'accorda à la sienne et une bataille plus dure s'engagea.

Le pianiste se reculait pour mieux reprendre ses lèvres et explorer plus profondément sa bouche... leurs respirations se fit plus rapide, leurs mains se cherchaient. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Un filet de salive unissaient leurs deux bouches proches l'une de l'autre.

Ichigo se redressa complétement et partit s'asseoir à sa place et repris ses baguettes. Troublé il murmura...

\- Est-ce le genre de compensation que tu souhaites pour les crêpes ?

\- Ouaih ! Et s'il y a un bonus, je ne m'en plaindrais pas… c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Ichigo sourit légèrement, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflés et humides par les baisers échangés.

°0°0°0°0°

Le couple se promenait en fin d'après midi dans les rues piétonnes de Tokyo. Ichigo avait eu envie de prendre l'air, se sentant à nouveau à pleine forme. Ils regardaient les boutiques, quand Ichigo s'arrêta devant la boutique où Grimmjow l'avait interpellé la dernière fois. La situation avait complètement changé depuis.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- En fait, y'a ces T-shirts qui me plaisent beaucoup. Il montrait une pile de vêtements exposés en bonne place devant la vitrine.

\- On rentre voir !

\- Euh... t'es sur ? Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... murmura son interlocuteur

Sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas consciemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il se dirigea directement vers les étagères où se trouvaient les articles qu'il convoitait. Il s'assura des tailles des vêtements et en pris quelque uns pour les essayer ainsi que des jeans.

Le pianiste s'était assis et regardait le jeune homme qui se choisissait maintenant des pantalons. Grimmjow comprit ce que sous-entendait sa réflexion. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus de ces comportements de manière consciente, il était évident que Ichigo aimait faire les boutiques ! D'ailleurs ce dernier l'interrogeait du regard pour connaître son avis. Il fit une grimace pour lui signifier que sa suggestion ne collait pas au style qui pourrait lui aller.

Finalement, le jeune homme partit s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Le pianiste se posta devant elle et attendit patiemment que l'orangé commence son défilé. Finalement, cela se passa très vite. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et son bon sens lui avait permit de choisir les vêtements les mieux assortis à sa personnalité et à sa carnation. Il régla et ils sortirent enfin de la boutique. Ichigo lui demanda si cela le dérangeait s'ils allaient rendre visite à son ami Urahara, son échoppe se trouvant non loin de là. Le pianiste hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction du magasin.

°0°0°0°

\- Kurosaki-kun lança la voix chantante du marchant. Je suis ravi de voir que te portes beaucoup mieux. Aurais-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Non... quelques bribes en fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que certaines choses importantes m'échappent complètement.

\- Ne te surmène pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, on était dans le coin, j'en ai profité pour vous dire bonjour

\- Humm, je vois que ton goût pour faire les boutiques a refait surface, souriait Kisuke.

\- Je l'avais perdu ?

Tessaï avait apporté du thé pour le propriétaire et ses invités. Chacun prit sa tasse et Urahara se concentra sur le contenu qu'il avait placé devant sa bouche.

\- Et bien... vous sembliez l'avoir perdu pendant quelques années, mon cher Kurosaki-kun. Mais, je suis heureux que ce jeune homme ait une si bonne influence sur vous. Vous semblez redevenir vous-même... c'est un soulagement et une joie pour moi.

\- Parfois, quand je vous écoute Ukitake et vous, j'ai l'impression de sortir de l'enfer !

\- Cela n'était pas loin... j'y ai moi-même goûter !

Surpris Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient levé la tête.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Quelques jours avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire... tu m'as demandé pourquoi, je ne produisais plus et pourquoi j'ai arrêté de jouer au violon ! Je ne pouvais pas te répondre à l'époque mon cher Kurosaki-kun. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais accepté la réponse...

Le violoniste sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer les prochaines minutes à venir. Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise et à se sentir très mal. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux insondables du pianiste qui l'observait et qui semblaient vouloir lui transmettre sa force. Il se détourna pour observer Urahara qui avait repris la parole.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais au conservatoire de Tokyo un jeune pianiste plein de talent. Il était beau, entreprenant et manipulateur. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que bien trop tard. Il avait 10 ans de moins que moi et j'ai été flatté qu'il s'intéresse à moi autrement que comme un violoniste recherché. Deux ou trois mois après notre rencontre, nous avons commencé une relation passionnée. J'en étais fou... Dès que je le voyais, je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui, à son odeur et à sa personnalité si originale. Peu à peu, je me suis enfoncé dans une relation qui me semblait devenir à sens unique. Ma patience a commencé à s'effriter lorsque ces premiers signes de jalousies sont apparus violemment. J'ai eu une côte cassée, mais j'ai réussi à me défendre et je l'ai envoyé aussi au tapis. Je me suis éloigné et j'ai essayé de me détacher de lui. Malheureusement, moi qui voulais m'abstenir et reprendre ma vie, mes pensées me ramenaient vers lui. J'avais l'impression d'être en état de manque, comme une drogue dont on ne peut se séparer. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à l'époque qu'un être humain pouvait provoquer une telle addiction. Le temps c'est écoulé... et je l'ai à nouveau croisé. Se fut comme une rechute en enfer. Grace à Tessaï j'ai pu me résoudre à le quitter. Mais, ma dépendance à cet homme m'empêche d'exprimer autre chose que de la souffrance. Ce qui se reflète sur mon jeu. J'ai décidé de me retirer pour ne plus le croiser... un peu comme une fuite en avant. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée à l'époque...

Il soupira et bu quelques gorgées de thé dans un parfait silence.

\- Peu de temps plus tard Gin Ichimaru, le directeur du théatre de Tokyo a pris ma place si je puis dire. Leur relation a duré quelques années... mais, il faut dire que Gin est aussi tordu que Sosûke ! J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé qu'il s'intéresserait à toi lorsque tu as intégré le conservatoire et que tu as participé pour la première fois à l'orchestre. Mais tu étais déjà « ferré » et j'ai vu dans tes yeux, la même lueur que j'avais dans les miens. Je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer mes aventures avant aujourd'hui... car jusqu'à présent je voyais mon regard dans ton regard. Je suis désolé Ichigo d'avoir tant attendu pour te le dire. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus cette pression du poids du souvenir. Et je pense que la présence de Jaggearjack-Kun a un effet bénéfique sur toi...

Ichigo était crispé en entendant toutes ces révélations. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Il se leva et remercia son interlocuteur. Il sortit avec Grimmjow sur les talons. Un bras puissant vint le prendre par ses épaules. Grimmjow l'attirait à lui et Ichigo se laissa aller contre son torse large. Ses lèvres venaient caresser le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas retourner auprès de lui. Tu ne sombreras pas et tu joueras encore pour moi, souffla-t-il.

\- Je... je veux... rentrer !

Le pianiste soupira d'aise... Il était heureux de voir que son amant considérer son appartement comme sa maison. Un fait qui allait de soi. Il le repoussa un peu et lui sourit. Il lui vola un baiser et ils marchèrent en direction de « leur » maison.

°°-O-°°

 _à bientôt,_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous attaquons le chapitre 12 en partie (cette fois-ci j'ai dû couper le chapitre)...

Pourquoi ? J'ai totalement réécrit ce chapitre. J'ai gardé ce qui en faisait son essence. Ça m'a pris en relisant, tout me paraissait si bref et si mal exprimé... Du coup, j'ai passé la matinée dessus. J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, parce qu'il en devenait vraiment trop long. Pour dire que le chapitre ci-dessus représente la moitié du texte d'origine, le texte a été augmenté de + 50% ^_^

Normalement, j'aurais dû publier plus tôt dans la semaine, mais une de mes filles c'est faite hospitalisée. Oh, tout va bien maintenant ^^. Disons que j'ai eu du mal à publier dernière note, parce que je l'ai commencé un an après qu'elle est débutée le violon. Là, cette semaine, elle m'a fait une crise d'angoisse parce qu'elle a peur de ne plus pouvoir jouer (pour son problème d'épaule). Ça a activée pas mal de souvenirs... Ça fait 10 ans qu'elle en joue à présent de cet instrument, et il est devenu toute sa vie. Bref, j'ai été très troublée (et celles qui ont lu dernière note jusqu'au bout, seront pourquoi).

Bref, merci de lire cette fan-fiction :)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

L'appartement raisonnait au bruit de la conversation du couple. Grimmjow terminaient de servir les assiettes, tandis qu'Ichigo débouchait une bouteille de vin. L'atmosphère légère contrastait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Grimmjow ne se lassait pas de voir sourire Ichigo. Son regard le suivait partout où il se déplaçait.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune conscience de la séduction qu'il dégageait. Ses mouvements toujours gracieux ressemblaient à ceux d'un danseur. Dans l'imaginaire du pianiste, il se figurait tenir Ichigo dans ses bras. Sentir son souffle contre sa nuque alors qu'il le prenait. Grimmjow secoua la tête.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes, là comme maintenant lui donnait des envies de l'entrainer entre les draps. Pour se calmer, Grimmjow se détourna et rejoignit le coin cuisine où il reposa sagement son plat.

La main d'Ichigo se posa sur son bras, le brûlant tel un fer rouge.

Grimmjow as-tu besoin que je fasse autre chose ? Inutile, mon chéri.

Il se tourna vers Ichigo qui avait haussé les sourcils surpris. Lui adressant un sourire, il glissa sa main contre sa nuque et le violoniste s'approcha de lui sans résistance. Ils se faisaient face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. La main de Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé, mais son pouce caressait la joue d'Ichigo.

Ce fut Ichigo qui réduit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son souffle chaud effleura sa peau quelques secondes, le faisant frissonner. Grimmjow songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi à fleur de peau que depuis qu'il connaissait Ichigo.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent dura et Grimmjow ne voulait pas l'interrompre. La langue qu'il titillait ne lui donnait pas assez… et c'est parce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était prêt à faire l'amour Ichigo sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qu'il s'arrêta brutalement.

Les yeux d'Ichigo lui renvoyaient une interrogation muette, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il détourna la tête et déclara faussement joyeux.

\- Le dîner va refroidir mon cœur.

Même s'il lui fallait encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir soutenir le regard d'Ichigo, Grimmjow enlaça la main d'Ichigo et la serra tendrement et il constata avec surprise qu'Ichigo lui serra en retour. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et rencontra des yeux pleins de douceur. Son cœur eut un raté… pour un peu, Grimmjow crut voir de l'amour dans les yeux ambre. Enfin, cela devait être son imagination. Son envie qu'Ichigo tombe amoureux de lui, comme lui l'était.

\- Tu es vraiment très doué en cuisine, sourit Ichigo. Tu es un menteur en fait. Tu me disais que tu ne savais que cuisiner deux plats. Le curry et les crêpes !

La phrase le fit redescendre sur Terre. Décidément non, Ichigo ne l'aimait pas. Au moins, après cette douche froide, il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Bon ok ! Je sais faire un peu plus que deux plats. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un grand chef. Ça sent incroyablement bon, Grimmjow. Qui t'as appris la cuisine ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? sourit le pianiste.

Ichigo eut l'air étonné. Il lui répondit tranquillement pour observer sa réaction.

\- Un de mes ex était cuisinier. Avant notre rencontre, je mangeais très mal et j'allais souvent au resto. J'ai tellement apprécié de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et manger correctement que je m'y suis mis.

Le visage d'Ichigo s'était un peu décomposé en entendant le mot « ex ». Grimmjow en aurait sourit, mais il s'abstint. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit son verre de vin et le goûta.

\- Je t'avouerai que ma cuisine parait médiocre en comparaison de la tienne. Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir cuisiner avec moi. J'aime ça de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

Ichigo se gratta le menton et parut un peu pris de court.

\- Mis à part la musique… si j'aime aller courir le matin, et faire quelques exercices de musculation pour entretenir la forme, mais c'est tout. Je me disais bien que tu devais aimer le sport ! sourit Grimmjow content. Si ça te dis, on pourrait courir ensemble et aller en salle aussi.

Son interlocuteur parût étonné, pourtant un sourire prit rapidement le dessus.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça doit être sympa de pratiquer une activité commune. Ok ! Du coup, tu penseras à déménager quelques vêtements ici.

Ichigo allait lui répondre, mais son portable sonna lui coupant la parole.

\- Oui ? Salut fils, tu vas bien ? Oui, je vais bien papa.

Ichigo répondit à l'interrogation muette de Grimmjow. Ce dernier parut plus détendu et continua à manger.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu comptais rentrer à la maison ?

Grimmjow avait entendu la voix forte d'Isshin. Il s'était raidit sur sa chaise et semblait attendre la réponse de son amant.

\- Demain…

En apprenant qu'Ichigo comptait rentrer chez lui le lendemain et ça, sans l'en avoir avertis, Grimmjow posa bruyamment ses couverts sur la table et se leva contrarié.

\- Ok… J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas Grimmjow.

Isshin avait entendu le mouvement d'humeur.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? En fait, Urahara m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé et je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans tout ça.

Petit silence. Ichigo analysait ce que son père venait de dire implicitement. Il se sentait comme trahit. Tous savaient ? Et personne n'avait rien dit ?

\- Tu étais au courant pour Aïzen ? Comment veux-tu que je ne sache pas ? Et c'est uniquement pour cela que tu veux me voir ? la contrariété perçait dans la voix Oui et non… mais je préfère en discuter de vive voix. Je peux compter sur toi demain ? Oui, je passe demain. D'accord, alors je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Ichigo ferma son portable contrarié. Son père, Urahara, Ukitake quelle belle clique de menteurs ! Comment son père avait pu le laisser sans rien lui dire ?

\- Tu me quittes ?

En entendant cela, Ichigo leva les yeux vers Grimmjow et vit la colère briller dans ses yeux. Mais contrairement au malaise qu'il avait ressenti avec Aïzen, lui ne lui faisait pas peur. Il observa l'homme séduisant devant lui. Il était plus qu'évident que ce type, presque un inconnu l'aimait. Ichigo se leva et s'avança vers lui, troublé de se rendre compte que pour ainsi dire cet étranger l'attirait et provoquait en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il se sentait le besoin de lui expliquer. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et son regard fixa celui de Grimmjow.

\- Grimmjow, j'ai besoin de faire le point et je dois discuter apparemment avec mon père. En aucun cas, j'ai dit que je te quittais. Et puis, ta réaction n'est pas un peu exécive ? Nous nous connaissons pas suffisamment pour emménager ensemble comme ça… du jour au lendemain. Depuis quand, je me soucie du laps de temps qu'ils nous faut pour être ensemble ? Tu peux m'expliquer Ichigo ?

Grimmjow attrapa par les épaules du violoniste et l'embrassa. Ses bras enlacèrent sa taille, ses doigts glissaient sur le tissu de la chemise. Son odeur boisé l'enivrait, tout comme il se noyait dans ses yeux bruns si… contrarié.

Ichigo tenta de se reculer, mais les mains de son amant descendaient sur sa taille le tenant fermement. Lorsque Grimmjow se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, son visage suspendu au dessus de lui, Ichigo reconnut en lui-même que ce type le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était bien là, dans ses bras. Comme une évidence.

\- Ichigo, je me fiche de savoir au bout de combien de temps il est correct de vivre avec une personne. Je suis bien avec toi et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. La tournée va bientôt commencer et dans moins de trois mois, je vais repartir pour Viennes… Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? À quelle fréquence ? N'est-ce pas normal pour moi de vouloir profiter de chaque instant qu'il m'est donné pour rester auprès de la personne que j'aime ? Mon agenda est rempli de dates de concerts jusqu'à l'année prochaine et je ne pourrai pratiquement pas te consacrer de temps. Alors, s'il te plaît reste Ichigo. Je… peux tu comprendre que je sois perdu ? En peu de temps, j'ai obtenu des informations dont je n'avais même pas idée. Tout arrive en même temps, et je ne retrouve toujours pas la mémoire. Je quitte un homme avec qui j'avais une relation depuis quatre ans pour sortir avec toi moins de quinze jours… Je ne veux pas te quitter, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de prendre un peu de recul.

Grimmjow prit une profonde inspiration. Il comprenait qu'Ichigo soit perdu, c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, même lui n'était pas sûr de le prendre aussi bien qu'Ichigo.

\- Alors fait-le, mais reste prêt de moi… Je ne t'enquiquinerai pas. Même si cela veut dire, dormir prêt de toi sans te toucher, je le ferai. Si tu as besoin de t'isoler et de silence, je te laisserai… Mais reste prêt de moi !

Son visage plongea dans le creux du cou du jeune homme qui resta immobile et silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas… si tu me laisses un peu de temps… je resterai près de toi Grimmjow. Imbécile.

Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacé. Grimmjow se détacha. Certes, il venait de s'avancer en disant qu'il ne toucherait pas Ichigo tant que ce dernier ne serait pas prêt. Mais le tenir comme ça dans ses bras, c'était abusé… il finirait par le violer. Mais dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré ?

\- Mangeons, ça va être froid. Ça serait dommage effectivement, fit Ichigo.

L'ambiance se détendit à nouveau entre eux. Et comme promis Grimmjow dormit à ses côtés sans vouloir tirer quoique ce soit de lui, mis un part un chaste baiser. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'il avait été très bref… un espèce de goût de trop peu, mais n'insista pas pour en réclamer un autre, parce que Grimmjow devait vraiment prendre sur lui, là.

Ichigo eut du mal à s'endormir, et pour le peu qu'il ferma les yeux, sa courte nuit fut agitée. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. C'est avec délicatesse qu'il repoussa les bras de Grimmjow qui l'avait enlacé dans le courant de la nuit.

Après une douche rapide, il prépara le petit déjeuner à la japonaise. Il téléphona à son père pour lui annoncer qu'il passerait dans la matinée à sa clinique pour qu'ils puissent discuter. En raccrochant, il rencontra le regard intense de Grimmjow qui était entré dans la cuisine. Il regardait surpris la table dressée.

\- Humm… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner comme celui-ci ! Tu aimes ?

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire carnassier.

\- Si c'est fait correctement, je mange n'importe quoi ! J'espère que tu apprécieras alors, sourit Ichigo. Tu pars voir ton père maintenant ? Yep ! Je déjeune avec toi et j'y vais. Je veux en terminer rapidement… On se rejoindra à la salle de concert ? Ok, de toute façon, j'ai aussi des trucs à faire ce matin. 'tain, c'est bon ! fit Grimmjow en regardant ses baguettes. Aurais-je droit aussi à une compensation ?

Ichigo avait posé la question et des papillons caressaient son ventre à l'idée d'une prochaine étreinte avec son pianiste. De son côté, surpris Grimmjow observa l'homme debout qui était appuyé contre l'évier, ce dernier avait une lueur amusée dans le fond du regard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se retrouve devant le violoniste avec un immense sourire.

\- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir…

Et sans attendre prit les lèvres offertes pour un chaste baiser. Il se détacha et vit avec plaisir les sourcils froncés d'Ichigo. Cela lui plaisait de le taquiner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un nouveau mouvement, Grimmjow se sentit attiré brutalement par Ichigo qui mordilla la chère tendre de sa lèvre inférieure.

Sa langue joua avec la commissure de ses lèvres et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Ichigo l'enlaça et Grimmjow se saisit de la nuque d'Ichigo. L'échange fut passionné et dura quelques minutes. Seuls les gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ils reprenaient à peine leurs respirations. Le pianiste finit par repousser Ichigo à contre cœur.

\- Si tu continues, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse…

\- Oui, chuchota lascivement Ichigo sous l'emprise de ses sens.

Ses mains caressaient le buste puissant de Grimmjow qui essayait de résister à la tentation.

\- 'Tain, tu m'aides vraiment pas là… Arrête de me dévisager comme ça ! Ah…

Ichigo se recula, mais son regard trahissait le feu qui circulait en lui.

\- T'es chiant quand tu veux ! On déjeune ?

Ichigo changeait de sujet de conversation. C'était vrai que Grimmjow faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts, inutile de les ruiner en ayant un comportement inconsidéré.

\- Mouaih… mais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes une compensation, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Son interlocuteur sourit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se trouvait devant la clinique. Il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il croisa la secrétaire qui le salua chaleureusement.

\- J'ai pris des places de concert pour la première, confia cette dernière. C'est vrai ? Vous auriez pu me le dire, je vous en aurai offert ! Non, non… et puis, je vais venir avec ma famille. Ma fille est fan de Grimmjow Jaggaerjack. Elle a prit des cours de piano à cause de cela. Oh, je pourrai lui présenter après le concert si vous venez nous rejoindre après le concert ! C'est vrai ? Biens sur ! Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir de rencontrer des fans. Merci beaucoup ! Mon père est là ? Oui… oui, il vous attend. Il m'a prévenu de votre arrivé. Merci.

Ichigo frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il trouva son père assis devant son bureau, un dossier ouvert devant lui. Un immense sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'Isshin se rendit compte que son fils semblait se porter à merveille.

\- 'lut !

Isshin se leva et vint à la rencontre de son fils.

\- Tu as l'air de te porter à merveille. Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne me crois pas, bougonna Ichigo.

Ichigo grimaça alors qu'une tape sur l'épaule, faillit la déboiter. Il prit le siège sans rien dire et en se massant l'endroit douloureux. Il scruta son père qui paraissait insouciant, enfin en façade, parce que dans son regard à ce moment là, il paraissait soucieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Isshin comprit tout de suite à quoi son fils faisait allusion…

\- Ichigo, tu ne te rends pas compte actuellement, mais tu étais tellement amoureux de Sosuke Aïzen, que tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire n'aurait causé que des problèmes. Jamais tu ne m'aurais cru. As-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? Non, mais j'ai l'impression que bientôt certains souvenirs vont remonter à la surface. Tu restes avec « lui » maintenant ? « Lui » s'appelle Grimmjow, s'il te plaît. Eh oui, je souhaite rester avec lui, je me sens bien en sa présence. Même si je reconnais ne pas savoir où tout ça va me mener pour l'instant. Tu as des doutes ? Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater. Euh, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas… mais, j'ai trop souffert en te voyant avec Aïzen. Je voudrais être sûr que ça va entre vous deux… tu comprends ?

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Entre nous deux ? Tu veux savoir si on a déjà franchit le « cap » ? Vu à la vitesse où tu t'es installé chez lui… Je me pose des questions. Surtout qu'avant ton amnésie, vous ne vous entendiez pas spécialement bien. Il te l'a dit au moins ? Il me l'a fait comprendre… Et pour ta gouverne, pour l'instant y'a pas de sexe entre nous.

Isshin fit la grimace. Savoir son fils avec un homme certes, mais parler de sexe… il n'arrivait pas à concevoir la « chose ».

\- Oh… je suis assez surpris. D'autant qu'il te dévore littéralement du regard ! Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ça ne te regarde pas. Sache seulement que Grimmjow est très attentionné. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne veut rien faire tant que je n'ai pas mis de l'ordre dans mes idées. Papa… sérieusement… tu n'es pas un peu hypocrite là ? Pardon ? Avais-tu pris autant de précaution lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Aïzen ? M'as-tu seulement lancé un seul avertissement ? Grimmjow…

Ichigo chercha ses mots. Il y avait tellement à dire sur le pianiste. Comment expliquer sa tendresse ? Sa patience ? Cette espèce d'alchimie qui naissait entre eux ? Tout à l'heure dans le taxi, il s'était surpris à penser à lui. Rien que d'y repenser une espèce de langueur l'envahissait. Brutalement, il lui manquait.

\- Pourquoi vis-tu avec lui ?

Isshin avait posé la question pour couper court à la discussion interne qu'Ichigo se livrait. Il voulait lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'Ichigo lui-même ne s'apercevait pas.

\- Je me sens bien… je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé une « place ». Il peut être chiant, mais j'avoue que je suis surpris par sa personnalité. Ce qui me trouble le plus… comment pourrai-je décrire cela ? C'est comme si, je n'avais pas connu cela avant. Pourtant, je ne me souviens toujours pas. C'est frustrant à la fin !

Isshin regarda son fils pensivement. Non visiblement, il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer.

\- Tu es libre dimanche ? Oui, pourquoi ? Tu viens manger à la maison, Karin et Yuzu vont être là aussi. Et leurs petits amis aussi. Elles m'ont annoncé leur intention de se marier le même jour ! Quoi ? Tu les connais… enfin, bref… réunion familiale en perspective. Ça me ferait plaisir de revoir Karin et Yuzu mais… je n'aime pas trop ce genre de choses. Amène Grimmjow avec toi. Hééé ? Pourquoi pas… J'ai pas l'impression que votre relation va éclater avant un moment, si elle éclate un jour ! soupira son père. Alors ? Je… je sais pas ! Il faut que je lui en parle. Je sais pas si les relations familiales c'est son truc. Tu me tiens au courant ? Ouaih… Sinon, Tu te sens bien dans l'orchestre avec Kuchiki Byakuya ? Ça peut aller… Il est très patient et ne montre pas beaucoup ses émotions.

La conversation dura encore une heure environ. Finalement, son père avait surtout besoin d'être rassuré.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya vit arriver Kurosaki, alors que l'ensemble de l'orchestre finit leurs derniers tests sur leurs instruments. Son premier violon avait eu la courtoisie de lui téléphoner pour l'informer qu'il était prit dans le trafic.

Le chef d'orchestre ne put s'empêcher de regarder le pianiste qui se détendit en le voyant prendre sa place. Le regard complice n'échappa pas au chef d'orchestre. Cela annoncerait-il des répétitions excellentes ? Il le pensa en fin de soirée. Kurosaki fut très entouré par ses collègues qui prirent de ses nouvelles. Tous inquiets par son absence de la veille. Ce dernier les rassura tous. Certainement, le contrecoup des derniers jours. Tout le monde se dispersa et Byakuya finit par approcher le jeune homme.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, ne vous surmenez pas ! Non, non. Je fais attention. Je veille sur lui, y'a aucun risque qu'il se surmène, marmonna le pianiste.

Byakuya se retint de sourire en voyant le geste possessif qu'avait eu Jaggerjack en posant sa main autour de la taille du violoniste. Ce type n'avait rien de commun avec Aïzen. Autant ce dernier était calculateur et tordu, autant le pianiste était franc et direct.

\- Bien… dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent. Il entendit la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow taquiner le plus Ichigo. L'autre le rabroua tout aussi moqueur.

\- Eh bien, Korosaki-kun semble se porter beaucoup mieux. Oui, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter apparemment. Laissons voir les événements arrivés, déclara Kuchiki à Ukitake et Koryoku qui maintenant lui accordaient toute leur attention.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Grimmjow marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne voyaient pas les passants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner sur leur passage. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, pourtant aucun des deux n'étaient pressé de rentrer.

\- Mon père organise un repas de famille avec mes sœurs… elles vont présenter leurs fiancés au vieux ! Enfin tout ça pour dire, qu'il t'invite à ce dîner. Pardon ? Ton père m'invite moi ?

Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois que le père d'un de ses amants l'invitait chez lui, et en plus au moment où ses filles présentaient leur fiancé. Ça faisait vraiment trop pour lui pour le coup. En plus, les réunions de famille et lui…

\- C'est lui qui m'a transmis l'invitation ! Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, surtout que je ne connais pas non plus qui sont mes « futurs » beaux-frères. Alors, je garantis rien entre mon père, eux et mes sœurs !

Se grattant pensivement le menton, Grimmjow voyait là, certes une invitation déconcertante de la part d'Isshin Kurosaki, et en même temps une occasion en or de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Ichigo. S'il refusait, il prenait le risque de voir Ichigo s'éloigner. Alors les réunions de famille, ce n'était pas son truc, mais si d'un autre côté il gagnait les faveurs d'Ichigo, ça ne se refusait pas.

\- Je viendrai… Mes sœurs ont certainement du leurs dires que j'étais gay, mais elles ne savent pas que j'ai un quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Alors, je ne connais pas leur réactions à elles, et encore moins de celles de leurs fiancés. Enfin, Karin et Yuzu ne seront certainement pas un problème. Bah, on verra bien !

Grimmjow s'arrêta et tourna Ichigo vers lui. La foule autour leurs jetaient à présent des regards appuyés, mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêtaient attention. En voyant le regard préoccupé d'Ichigo, Grimmjow le prit dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes bien ensemble ? C'est le principal pour moi…

Ichigo s'appuya contre Grimmjow et ferma les yeux. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés.

* * *

°°-O-°°

 _à bientôt,_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous attaquons le chapitre 13 ET 14...

Je voulais remercier Angelyoru pour tous les commentaires qu'elle me laisse sur tous mes chapitres. Ça me fait plaisir et ça remonte le moral. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Le dimanche matin, Ichigo était devant la glace. Finalement, il était très détendu, même si l'idée d'aller rejoindre sa famille ne l'enchantait pas au départ. Occupé à essayer de faire son nœud, Ichigo ne pensait à rien. Et là franchement, son fichu nœud ne voulait pas se laisser faire !

Alors qu'il se débattait avec ce dernier, tout à coup un flot d'images pêle-mêle s'imposèrent à lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le temps semblait s'être se figer. Au bout d'une minute, il leva son visage décomposé… il se souvenait ! Il était sous le choc.

Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix inquiète de Grimmjow lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ichigo, Tu as de la fièvre ?

Il le tourna délicatement pour pouvoir mieux le scruter. Ichigo croisa les yeux bleus inquiets. D'être si proche de Grimmjow comme ça, alors que ses souvenirs étaient en place. Ichigo en resta troublé. Le pianiste posa son front contre le sien et soupira soulagé.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête a du être plus violent qu'on ne l'aurai penser. Si tu ne vas pas bien, nous resterons ici. - Non, non articula difficilement, Ichigo. - Si tu veux, mais si ça ne va pas nous rentrerons. - Mon père est médecin Grimmjow. Il sera quoi faire si je fais un malaise.

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre et le scruta intensément. Il eut la sensation que quelque chose était différent chez Ichigo, mais n'aurait su dire quoi. À moins que cela soit son imagination ?

\- Comme tu veux ! Mais, fait attention…

En finissant ses paroles, il refit le nœud de cravate d'Ichigo qui était de travers. Ichigo s'était laissé faire en silence, en scrutant le visage de Grimmjow. Sur les traits du pianiste, il ne lisait qu'une réelle crainte qu'il ne se sente mal. Il était si proche, Ichigo ferma les yeux à demi pour mieux sentir l'odeur qui l'enveloppait.

\- Je te laisse finir de t'habiller mon cœur.

Seul, Ichigo posa son dos contre le mur… la panique l'enveloppait. Le souvenir de la dispute avec Sosuke lui revint en pleine figure. Tout son corps tremblait sous la colère. Ichigo serra les poings. S'il avait été là, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de parler, il ferait comme lui. Attaquer par surprise.

Puis, Ichigo se souvint en entendant la voix de Grimmjow qu'il devait le rejoindre pour le dîner chez son père. Un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres. En fin de compte, Grimmjow avait eu raison… il l'avait eu et…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard. Toute la route s'était faite dans le silence. Grimmjow paraissait particulièrement tendu. Ichigo posa sa main sur la sienne, ce geste étonna Grimmjow qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout se passera bien Grimmjow, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas mon père. Et contrairement à mes sœurs nous n'annonçons pas notre mariage.

Ichigo avait rit sur les derniers mots, ce qui ne fit pas rire Grimmjow. De l'entendre dire comme ça… Il s'imagina un instant avec Ichigo à une cérémonie et secoua la tête. Tout à coup, le dîner lui parut plus intimidant encore.

Ichigo en sortant du taxi poussa Grimmjow devant lui, ce dernier semblait avoir les pieds fondus dans l'asphalte.

\- Grimmjow arrête tes bêtises et viens… ce n'est rien du tout.

Ichigo fut soulager d'être parvenu devant la porte de sa maison et poussa litteralement Grimmjow à l'intérieur. À peine posèrent ils le pied dans la maison, que Yuzu sauta au cou de son frère le renversant. Une chance pour lui que Grimmjow le retint fermement par la taille. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil des spectateurs qui observaient le couple depuis leur entrée dans le salon.

Les exclamations de Yuzu firent plaisir à Ichigo. Pour elle, il était toujours son grand frère… Karin quand à elle fut plus mesurée. Elle aimait son frère, mais était plus discrète quand à ses sentiments… enfin, elle observait beaucoup son nouveau compagnon qui restait de marbre. Isshin vint saluer Grimmjow amicalement et put enfin accéder au cou de son fils.

Yuzu et Karin observèrent Grimmjow avec soudain beaucoup d'attention. Leurs regards passaient successivement de lui à Ichigo.

\- Fils, soit le bienvenu ! - Lâche moi ! - Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ! hé, hé… - N'importe quoi… - Pousse toi père dégénéré fit Karin, Ichigo, je te présente Toshiro Hitsugaya, mon fiancé.

Ichigo le salua et rencontra les yeux un peu méfiant du jeune home qui avait les cheveux blancs en épis ? Pouvait-on avoir les cheveux blancs à son jeune âge ? Puis en voyant Grimmjow avec sa crinière bleue se dit qu'au final blanc ou bleu.

\- Grand frère, je te présente Hanataru Yamada, mon fiancé. - Enchanté fit aimablement Ichigo.

Là, Ichigo rencontra un homme de taille moyenne très timide visiblement. Ses yeux bruns étaient très expressifs. Il semblait heureux de le rencontrer, contrairement à Toshiro.

\- Dit, tu nous présentes ton nouveau « fiancé » grand frère lui lança Karin. - Euh… se tournant vers Grimmjow qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise quoiqu'il se demandait si les autres s'en rendrai compte. Je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggearjack. Et il est mon petit ami, pas mon fiancé. - Enchanté, firent en même temps les deux sœurs.

Les deux « fiancés » se montrèrent plus mesurés. Leurs regards ne cessaient de passer de l'un à l'autre.

\- En tout cas, tu me diras comment tu fais pour attirer les plus beaux hommes de la Terre Ichigo.

Le violoniste baissa son regard surpris sur Yuzu. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareille remarque de sa part. Ichigo constata aussi que la remarque avait plus à Grimmjow qui affichait à présent un sourire carnassier. Visiblement son malaise s'était évaporé.

\- Allez les enfants, venez. Je suis trop heureux de vous avoir tous à la maison !

L'ambiance si elle débuta un peu avec un sentiment de mal à l'aise finit par se détendre et Ichigo et ses sœurs en firent baver à leur pauvre père. Tous riaient de bon cœur à la fin, mis à part Toshiro s'aperçut Ichigo. Visiblement ce gars ne savait pas se détendre, même Karin était plus souriante, et pourtant Karin…

Ichigo se replia quelques minutes dans la cuisine. Il se sentait le besoin de souffler. Dans sa tête, tout était encore trop frais. Il se servit une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Isshin vint le rejoindre. -

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire quand ? souffla-t-il à son intention. - Ce matin ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais. - Tu me prends pour un crétin ? Je suis ton père quand même, et je te connais par cœur. - On pourrait te prendre pour un… - « Il » est au courant ? Coupa Isshin en désignant Grimmjow du menton. - Non… - Eh papa, Ichigo que faites-vous tous seuls dans la cuisine ? demanda Yuzu. - Je demandais à Ichigo s'il voulait bien nous jouer un morceau.

Surpris le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

Ils avaient été rejoints par Toshiro, Hanataru, Karin et Grimmjow…

\- Hum… j'aimerai que tu me rejoues op.38 pour violon sonate en E mineur de Edward Elgar. Ça me rappellera des souvenirs ! - Euh… je ne sais pas si cela va plaire à tout le monde ! - Si, si, s'enthousiasma Yuzu… J'adore, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as plus joué. S'il te plaît grand frère. - Ouaih, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas jouer pour nous déclara Karin

Ichigo interrogea Grimmjow du regard.

\- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Se serait la première fois que je jouerai ce morceau en duo ici. - Il faut que je relise la partition avant… Si t'en a une ? - Viens !

Et sans cérémonie attrapa la main de Grimmjow et l'entraîna derrière lui suivit des autres membres de la famille qui regardait leur première démonstration d'affection en public. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de musique que Grimmjow détailla en silence. De son côté, Ichigo chercha la partition en question sur un rayonnage et la sortie.

\- Je la lis rapidement et je te la laisse… - Fais !

Après, cinq minutes Ichigo tendit la partition au pianiste qui se plongea dans la lecture. Ichigo sortit le violon resté chez son père et l'accorda. Il fit quelques essais et regarda l'assistance qui s'était sagement installé dans de profonds sièges. Leurs yeux étaient braqués sur les musiciens.

\- Je suis prêt, l'informa Grimmjow. - Ok… Vous êtes prêts ? en s'adressant à l'assistance. Profitez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez un concertiste comme Grimmjow chez vous fit il en plaisantant. - La ferme ! lui lança « le concertiste ». Tu joues comme tu le sens, je te suis… - Ok…

Ichigo se plaça de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir Grimmjow quand il jouait. Ils se regardèrent et Grimmjow démarra la pièce, bientôt rejoint par Ichigo. Les notes d'abord sous forme de complaintes se transformèrent en mouvement plus léger. Les deux hommes trouvèrent leur accord et l'alchimie se produisit immédiatement. Les spectateurs étaient transportés par le jeu des deux virtuoses.

Isshin posa un regard admiratif sur Ichigo. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué de manière si détendue. Il paraissait libéré, bien loin du rôle du premier violon qu'Aïzen avait imposé à son fils. Karin et Yuzu fermaient les yeux de temps à autre, Yuzu suivait le mouvement avec son index comme un chef d'orchestre.

Lorsque le morceau fut finit le violoniste jeta un cou d'œil et vit Yuzu ému et en larmes. Il lui sourit et se déplaça pour l'embrasser sur le sommet de son crâne. Les autres le regardaient stupéfait. Ichigo se dirigea ensuite vers le pianiste et lui adressa un sourire très chaleureux. Il n'avait pas ressentis une telle émotion depuis… jamais en fait ! Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Grimmjow en resta figé, stupéfait qu'Ichigo soit aussi familier devant sa famille.

\- Merci ! - Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! - J'aime tes mots d'amour ! taquina Ichigo. - Tu me cherches ? - Il faut croire ! rit-il doucement.

Ichigo se redressa et salua la salle. Hanataru s'approcha d'eux et leur prit la main…

\- Je suis sincèrement impressionné. Yuzu m'avait dit que vous jouiez tous les deux dans un orchestre… - Non, rectifia Ichigo… Grimmjow est un soliste, moi je ne suis que le premier violon dans un orchestre. - Vous ne jouez pas ensemble tout le temps ? - Pendant deux mois seulement, après Grimmjow repart en tourné dans différentes salles de concerts à travers le monde. - Mais et vous ? demanda Toshiro étonné. - Moi ? Je vais passer quelques concourt après les concerts ici.

Tous le fixèrent avec étonnement.

\- Attends ? Tu vas passer les concours ? lui demanda Grimmjow. - Oui, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu me disais au début de notre rencontre. - Ah oui... Au début ? Attends ! Tu te souviens lui lança Grimmjow les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Grimmjow fixa Ichigo avec incrédulité. Une chance qu'il soit toujours assis. Et il l'avait embrassé ?

\- Tu te souviens ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même plus que pour les autres.

Un simple mouvement de tête lui répondit.

°°0o0°°

Une certaine tension s'installa dans la pièce. Tous retenaient leur souffle conscient que quelque chose d'important se déroulait entre Ichigo et Grimmjow. Ce dernier fixait le violoniste avec gravité. Il semblait abasourdit. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand ? sa voix était neutre.

Ichigo reconnut en lui-même que Grimmjow savait rester maître de lui-même.

\- Ce matin, quand tu es venu me refaire mon nœud de cravate en fait. - Tu ne m'en as rien dit… - On peut en discuter plus tard ? tenta d'esquiver Ichigo qui n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer devant toute sa famille. - Non ! sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Ichigo plongea ces yeux ambre vers ceux à la couleur océan. Grimmjow avait la mâchoire serrée, signe de grande colère visiblement. Une petite veine battait sur le coin de sa tempe.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Ichigo se tourna vers son père et le reste de l'assemblée. Son visage impassible ne laissait deviner aucune émotion, contrairement à toute la famille qui paraissait soudain anxieuse.

\- Il faut que nous discutions. Nous allons partir. Grimmjow on en discute à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher l'après-midi de Karin et Yuzu. - 'tain, tu t'es pas gêné pour moi ! - Grimmjow, murmura Ichigo exaspéré. - Ok, on en discute en rentrant.

Le pianiste se tourna vers Isshin et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Isshin merci pour cet après-midi.

Le pianiste salua les autres membres de la famille. Tous restaient un peu figés en observant alternativement Grimmjow et Ichigo. Après avoir pris ses affaires, Grimmjow quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Ichigo souffla discrètement. Cette situation absurde résultait de son comportement idiot.

\- T'as encore fait fort grand frère et il n'a pas l'air commode en colère. - Ça ira ? demanda Yuzu le son de sa voix était incertain. - Il n'est pas "méchant", c'est juste un air… - J'espère pour toi. Je n'ai pas encore envie de recoller les morceaux, s'exclama Isshin un peu anxieux après les derniers événements avec Aïzen.

Ichigo se tourna vers ses futurs beaux-frères et les salua chaleureusement. Puis attrapa sa veste et les quitta après un dernier salut. La porte se ferma doucement après lui. Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo pris une inspiration.

\- Franchement… je n'aimerai pas avoir une explication avec son copain. Il me fait froid dans le dos quand il est en colère ! déclara Hanataru.

Karin lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et on entendit un "Ouch" étouffé. Yuzu s'inquiéta en entendant la réflexion d'Hanataru et observa du coin de l'œil Toshiro qui ne disait mot depuis un petit moment, se contentant d'épier.

\- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas l'aider ? demanda Karin - Je pense qu'ils s'aiment suffisamment pour éviter que cette dispute ne dégénère, répondit Toshiro calmement tout en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Cette situation était regrettable, mais en même temps si son futur beau-frère n'était qu'un vulgaire cachotier, il récolterait ce qu'il avait lui-même semé.

\- Tu es sur ? - Je ne pense pas vu la façon dont ils jouent ensemble et la façon dont ils se regardent que quoique se soit de dangereux puisse arriver. - Espérons le murmura Isshin.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à l'appartement. Leurs mains profondément enfoncés dans leurs poches de manteaux. En fait, c'était comme dans le taxi, tous les deux étaient resté silencieux assis chacun de leur côté.

Grimmjow en restait encore abasourdis ! Pourquoi Ichigo lui avait-il caché qu'il n'était plus amnésique ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Il regrettait cette situation, alors qu'il avait passé une délicieuse après-midi. Des ambiances familiales aussi détendues, et joyeuses… Avec son mensonge par omission, Ichigo avait tout flanqué par terre. Se rendait-il au moins compte des conséquences de ses actes ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel. Grimmjow semblait se fermer petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient pour rentrer à l'appartement. Quelque fois, il glissait un œil sur le côté pour entamer la conversation, pour abandonner. Comment allait-il expliquer son comportement ? Ichigo détourna son visage pour cacher un sourire fugace.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de son appartement, et c'est toujours dans le silence le plus total qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le seuil de l'appartement.

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ichigo. À peine Ichigo eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il fut attrapé par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur. Le front de Grimmjow se collait au sien. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites. Ce regard furieux qui le transperçait, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, mais de l'excitation.

\- Tu te joues de moi ou quoi ? hurla Grimmjow. - Je ne joue pas… - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? coupa le pianiste fou de rage. - En fait je réfléchissais, répondit calmement Ichigo.

Le visage de Grimmjow se congestionna. Le violoniste n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ses pensées. Les mains qui le maintenaient prisonnier, s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Tu réfléchissais ? A quoi bon sang ! La façon de te foutre de ma gueule ? Où la façon de me larguer ? Où de te servir de moi ? Ça t'as plus ta petite comédie ?

Le visage du pianiste était très proche de celui d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sentait toute la colère de son Grimmjow. Ichigo songea qu'il avait été trop loin, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, ne songeant qu'à calmer Grimmjow, il leva ses mains et les porta au visage déformé par la colère.

\- Grimmjow, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

L'expression de son visage n'exprimait aucune peur. Grimmjow desserra inconsciemment la pression qu'il exerçait et le scruta avec attention. Sa colère n'était pas passée. Mais son intonation le surpris.

\- Grimmjow, Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, ni de me moquer de toi. En fait, j'ai été surpris et je ne savais pas comment faire pour t'en parler.

Les doigts d'Ichigo caressaient doucement le contour de son visage. D'une voix sereine, Ichigo continua à exprimer ses sentiments.

\- J'étais pris entre les sentiments que j'avais pour Sosuke, car même si c'est un salaud, j'ai vécu une relation de quatre ans avec lui… et de l'autre, je commence à vivre une relation que je n'aurais pas envisagée si je n'avais pas été amnésique… Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne te déteste pas. J'ai aimé le temps passé avec toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, détendu. Je n'ai jamais été autant moi-même. Le fait que tu pourrais me quitter m'effraye également. Ce matin, j'ai été assailli par mes doutes et mes interrogations. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi et encore moins de me jouer de toi.

Il reprit sa respiration et soupira. Une certaine émotion commençait à l'étreindre.

\- Grimmjow… ce soir là, j'avais annoncé à Sosuke que je le quittais. Il était furieux et a voulu me frapper, il refusait que je puisse l'abandonner. Attends Grimmjow, j'ai su me défendre. C'est alors qu'il a alors simulé de la sollicitude et s'est excusé pour son geste mais tout cela n'était que mascarade et je ne me suis pas méfié… Il a profité de ma naïveté en quelque sorte. Je l'ai quitté en pensant que notre conversation était terminée et c'est à ce moment là, que j'ai senti un choc par derrière et tu connais la suite, je ne me souvenais plus de rien.

Grimmjow en entendant ces paroles sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure que le violoniste parlait. Il prit Ichigo dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Une de ses mains avait plongé dans le roux de ces cheveux souple. Il murmura contre sa tempe.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Je t'avais prévenu que notre relation n'était pas pour une nuit, un mois ou une simple partie de jambe en l'air ! Ce que je fais pour toi, je ne l'ai fait pour personne d'autre.

Sa main descendit vers sa nuque et il exerça une légère pression pour que l'inclinaison de sa tête lui permette de l'embrasser. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant… Les yeux d'Ichigo le pénétrèrent. Grimmjow prit les lèvres entrouvertes du violoniste.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre, mais plutôt un baiser conquérant. Ses lèvres quittaient les siennes pour mieux les reprendre, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant, les cajolant et loin d'être indifférent, Ichigo répondait avec une passion égale à la sienne.

Leurs langues se croisaient et se recherchaient avec fièvre… Ichigo était plaqué contre le mur et entre les bras puissants de son amant et il respirait difficilement, mais il n'en avait cure. Pourtant malgré lui, il gémit faiblement, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Grimmjow qu'il l'étouffait et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient… Il se recula un peu et haleta.

\- Veux-tu vraiment ? - Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Ichigo. - Je t'ai promis que je ne ferai rien si tu n'avais pas remis tes idées en place. Es-tu prêt ?

La question le surpris, tout autant que l'insistance de Grimmjow. Un petit silence s'installa. Ils se scrutèrent et Ichigo remarqua le léger mouvement de recul de Grimmjow. Ce dernier parut nerveux, son geste dans ses cheveux le trahit. Ichigo compris que Grimmjow interprétait son brusque silence de travers.

\- Je.. je vais prendre l'air… Je… j'ai besoin de me calmer. Désolé !

Comprenant enfin que Grimmjow allait le quitter, Ichigo l'enlaça et plaqua son corps contre celui du pianiste. Son souffle s'était fait plus court, il tremblait. Grimmjow ne ressemblait en rien à Sosuke !

\- Pardon… j'étais tellement surpris par ta question ! Bien sur que je le veux tout autant que toi Grimmjow ! Je croyais que c'était évident… ne sens-tu pas mon désir ?

Grimmjow était saisis par l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il se retourna et l'attira contre lui. Leur regard se croisa. L'émotion se lisait sur leur trait. Grimmjow se sentit pousser des ailes ! Loin d'aborder une expression lointaine ou indifférente, les yeux d'Ichigo ressemblait à de la lave en fusion. Le désir transformait son visage, augmentant le sien. Ichigo s'abandonnait à lui.

\- Ichigo… Ichigo… si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je rêve de ce moment !

Il plongea son visage contre son cou et le lécha à la base ce qui déclencha un frisson chez le violoniste. Ses mains étaient passées sous sa chemise et touchaient les muscles fins du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira…

Grimmjow se redressa et prit la main de son amant et le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Son cœur cognait très fort contre sa cage thoracique. Pour un peu, il jetterait Ichigo sur le sol et le prendrait violemment, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

Défaisant sa veste, Grimmjow se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo qui avait fait la même chose. Ils s'observaient intensément… hésitant devant cet instant si fragile. Finalement, ils se déplacèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps… Les mains d'Ichigo se plaquèrent contre le torse musclé et tendu du pianiste qui l'avait enlacé. Ils déboutonnèrent leurs chemises qui glissèrent sur le sol, bientôt suivi des pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées.

Enfin nus ils se contemplèrent un instant. Admirant la beauté de l'autre tant convoité.

Grimmjow s'approcha d'Ichigo, caressa son visage, un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, mais la tension qui augmentait entre eux, le poussa à faire basculer tendrement son amant sur le lit. Ichigo recula sur les coudes pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit.

Grimmjow se plaça au dessus de lui et l'embrassa lentement comme pour mieux savourer l'instant. Il abandonna les lèvres douces et roses pour descendre lentement vers la gorge offerte. Il sentait sous ses doigts les muscles se détendre et rouler… il l'inonda de petits baisers sur le torse, jusqu'à ce que sa langue trouve le mamelon durcit par le désir.

Lentement sa langue le lécha et le mordilla, il sentit son amant bouger sous lui et soupirer. Son autre main voyagea vers l'autre mamelon pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Après avoir encore un peu jouer, sa bouche gourmande descendit le long des muscles long du ventre. Sa langue créant un sillon entre eux. Les frissons de son amant l'excitait… il réagissait à chacune de ses caresses… Dieu que c'était bon.

Finalement, sa bouche se trouva en face du sexe tendu d'Ichigo. Grimmjow leva les yeux et croisa son regard suppliant. Il lui sourit avec son sourire carnassier et attrapa sa verge entre ses mains. Il la plaça dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et vient entrecoupé de moment où sa langue lécha avec gourmandise le membre tendu.

Ses mains caressaient maintenant le scrotum et finalement Grimmjow plaça un doigt pour préparer le terrain. Il entendait les gémissements sourds de l'homme sous lui. Les mains d'Ichigo avaient caressé ses cheveux intensément pendant cet échange.

\- Arrête… s'il te plaît, je vais venir !

Grimmjow se redressa et remonta vers le visage rougit d'Ichigo. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandis et ses yeux mi-clos laissaient filtré une grande passion. Il semblait au pianiste se sentir devenir fou en voyant son expression si impudique. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu un homme si sexy et si désirable.

Reprenant les lèvres d'Ichigo qui lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Son corps s'était arqué sous celui de son amant. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre s'affrontant chauds et durs et cela leurs semblaient si doux à la fois…

\- Je viens, murmura Grimmjow.

Il souleva le bassin du jeune homme sous lui et ce dernier écarta les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. Le pianiste plaça son sexe en face de l'orifice prêt à le recevoir et le pénétra lentement. Il sentit les contractions du jeune homme et s'arrêta. Mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- S'il te plaît… viens…

Il n'en fallait pas plus… Malgré tout, Grimmjow essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas le blesser et calmer un peu sa propre impatience. Un gémissement sourd lui vint aux oreilles. Lui se sentait engloutir et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

 _Enfin… enfin,_ pensa t'il. Puis ne pouvant plus se contrôler et les ondulations de son amant sous le lui ne lui permettant plus de réellement réfléchir, il se laissa aller à des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus rapide. Le visage lascif de son amant lui montait à la tête…

Leurs râles se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, ils se cambrèrent en même temps et jouir ensemble. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Grimmjow se laissa échouer sur le corps de son amant. Il enroula ses mains autour de ses épaules et bascula sur le côté entraînant Ichigo dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva alors au-dessus de lui.

Ichigo laissa son visage contre le cou de Grimmjow. Une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule et l'autre jouant avec une des mains de son amant. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Grim'… - Hum…

Grimmjow avait noté l'air plus sombre d'Ichigo.

\- J'y pense maintenant, mais j'ai des affaires à récupérer dans l'autre appart. - Je veux pas que t'y ailles seul. Nous irons ensemble. Pas question que tu tombes sur ce cinglé d'Aïzen. - Tu n'es pas obligé. Je sais ce dont il est capa…

Grimmjow avait soulevé le menton d'Ichigo lui faisant interrompre sa phrase. Il rencontra son regard.

\- Si tu dois aller chez Aïzen, se sera avec moi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Je m'en méfie, surtout après tout ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement sur lui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il tient encore à toi. Il eut un sourire… Mais moi, je tiens encore plus à toi ! - Ok… Nous nous arrangerons pour nous rendre chez lui ensemble. J'ai encore les clefs, à moins qu'il ait changé la serrure. - On s'en fou. C'est un détail. J'ai envie que tout ceci se termine très vite…

Ichigo se laissa gagner par la torpeur. Son amant sentit le corps de ce dernier devenir lourd. Il le déplaça légèrement sur le côté et le blottit contre lui, quoiqu'il cherche lui-même à se serrer le plus possible de lui. Grimmjow remonta la couverture et se laissa également gagner par une douce torpeur !

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

* * *

°°-O-°°

 _à bientôt,_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous attaquons l'avant dernier chapitre, le chapitre 16... J'ai dû republier le chapitre, parce qu'il y a eu un "bug"... tous les dialogues se sont enchevêtrés. Désolée, pour la gêne...

Bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Le petit jour réveilla Ichigo, tout comme le bruit qu'il entendait et qui provenait certainement de la cuisine. Ichigo s'accouda sur le matelas et eut un petit sourire. Puis, il le perdit en se rappelant qu'il devait absolument tourné la page « Aïzen Sosuke » et récupérer ses affaires. Ichigo se leva d'un bond et enfila un t-shirt et un caleçon. Il gagna silencieusement la cuisine ou s'affairait Grimmjow. Toujours sans bruit, il se plaça derrière le pianiste et l'enlaça.

\- Bonjour mon cœur…

Grimmjow s'était figé. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite. Cela lui déplaisait-il ? Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et vit son regard ému, et le grand sourire qui fendait son visage, Ichigo fut vite rassuré. S'apercevant du tablier de Grimmjow, Ichigo faillit rire. Il faisait très « homme d'intérieur » un rôle qu'il imaginait mal pour son amant… quoique… la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner fit crier famine à son estomac.

\- Installe toi Ichigo ! Je te sert ton café et… Je peux le faire tu sais, sourit Ichigo secrètement content que son amant soit aussi attentionné.

Il devait en profiter, parce que les lunes de miel ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Il s'installa à table et s'accouda avec le sourire pour admirer Grimmjow très sexy avec son t-shirt qui lui moulait son torse musclé. Le souvenir de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire et une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui, une chance qu'il se soit éloigné. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la bagatelle, ils avaient une journée chargée et il soupçonnait Grimmjow de s'affairer pour s'occuper les mains.

Grimmjow posa sa tasse brulante, accompagnée d'une assiette généreusement garnis de toasts. Ichigo prit sa tasse et souffla dessus avant de la déguster.

\- Tu téléphones quand à Aïzen ?

Avalant de travers, Ichigo reposa sa tasse pour tousser et éviter de se brûler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Grimmjow le rejoignit affolé.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû attendre que tu ais reposé ta tasse.

\- Idiot ! toussa Ichigo toujours sous le choc.

\- Disons que depuis que tu m'en as parlé hier soir, je veux dire pour tes affaires… savoir que tu dois retourner là-bas ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

Contrarié Ichigo essaya de repousser Grimmjow qui venait brutalement de le ramener à la réalité. Mais loin d'être d'accord, ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

\- Plus vite tu en auras fini, mieux ça sera.

\- Alors laisse-moi prendre mon téléphone Grimmjow.

Ichigo se leva et attrapa son portable se trouvant dans la veste maintenant posé sur le canapé. Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, Ichigo composa le numéro enregistré et oublia son appréhension qui l'avait assaillit plus tôt à son réveil.

\- Ichigo ? fit la voix d'Aïzen.

\- Oï Sosuke !

Surpris par sa propre décontraction, Ichigo en haussa les sourcils.

\- Je n'attendais plus ton coup de fil murmura la voix sensuelle de l'autre. Aurais-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? Oui ! Eh ?

Que cherchait Sosuke à lui faire dire ?

\- Je souhaite passer à l'appartement récupérer mes affaires…

\- Oh, tu me quittes ?

\- Ne fait pas le surpris, s'il te plaît ! Je te l'avais déjà dit Sosuke avant l'accident. Et avec le retour de ma mémoire, rien n'a changé…

\- Si ! Tout a changé !

\- Ton agression me reste toujours au travers de la gorge !

\- C'était sous le coup de la colère, Ichigo. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour que tu restes ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé comme un fou Ichigo. Reviens, j'ai changé…

\- Arrête !

Ichigo sentait la colère monter.

\- Tu crois peut-être que tu vas continuer ton cinéma avec moi ? N'oublie pas que tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital et si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce ce que Grimmjow est intervenu au bon moment.

\- Oooohhhh… les prénoms maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Depuis quand traines-tu dans son lit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Depuis quand couches-tu avec lui ?

\- De quoi me parles-tu ?

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était mis à cogner. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa relation avec Grimmjow, pas avec Sosuke. Un léger malaise l'envahit.

\- Hummm… n'oublies pas que je te connais mon amour. Nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps. Sache qu'il est hors de question que tu sortes de ma vie ! Je ne permettrai pas à ce petit bâtard de pianiste, ce punk te prendre à moi. J'ai mis si longtemps à t'attendre et autant à t'éduquer…

\- Pardon ! hurla Ichigo choqué. Je ne suis pas ton chien !

\- Tu as ma marque Ichigo. Je t'ai modeler pour moi… sa voix se fit plus basse. Même si tu t'amuses avec lui, tu me reviendras.

\- Psychopathe ! Tu es complètement fou ma parole.

Grimmjow voyant l'état de nerf de son amant, prit son portable d'autorité.

\- Connard, on va passer demain récupérer les affaires d'Ichigo. Alors tâche d'être présent au matin !

\- Oh, le chevalier servant ! Je ne savais pas qu'Ichigo avait besoin d'aide à ce point.

\- Ta gueule ducon… t'avise pas à nous jouer un de tes mauvais tours.

\- Très bien. Je serai présent demain matin. Peux-tu me repasser Kurosaki, s'il te plaît ? À moins que tu ne doutes des capacités d'Ichigo à se défendre seul ?

\- Tiens, il veut te parler, grommela Grimmjow.

Bon dieu ! Ce mec était sans conteste un bon chef d'orchestre respecté, mais cet homme était vraiment un sale con ! Il ne décollérait pas à l'intérieur. Il observa Ichigo avec plus d'attention, au cas ou…

\- Oui ? fit Ichigo d'une voix lasse.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, je dois partir vers 11 h.

\- Ok, à demain !

\- À demain, mon chéri ! chuchota-t-il sensuellement et Sosuke raccrocha en laissant Ichigo perplexe.

C'était quoi le son de sa voix. Il aurai jurer entendre un sanglot dans le fond de sa voix ? Non, c'était sûrement son imagination !

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Grimmjow.

\- Si... si, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien…

\- Tu vas te faire manipuler comme Urahara ? N'oublie pas que ce type est un manipulateur !

\- Grimm' fit Ichigo suppliant.

\- Non ! s'écria le pianiste et il s'était approché de lui pour le prendre par les épaules. Ichigo… ne te laisse pas berner par cet imbécile. Il te connaît et va essayer de t'attirer à nouveau à lui.

Il le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Ichi, murmura le pianiste sur le lobe de son oreille. Je t'en prie. Ne te laisse pas manipuler par se menteur. Regarde dans quel état il te met après un simple coup de fil.

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les paroles de Grimmjow. Sa voix était bouleversée. Il plaça ses deux bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire. Son amant frissonna. Une main vint s'étouffer dans la chevelure rousse et le pianiste souleva le menton du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et d'un comme un accord, se séparèrent sur ce dernier baiser.

\- Hum, Grimmjow. Je vais partir faire un tour dans un magasin d'informatique. Hier Karin m'a dit que son fiancé travaillait dans une boite de micro-informatique comme vendeur en dehors de ses heures de cours. Je vais aller faire un tour. Tu veux venir ?

\- C'est où ?

\- En fait, c'est dans la rue transversale à la rue où se trouve le magasin d'Urahara.

\- Oh… il avait regardé la carte et avait reconnu le logo. Je vois où c'est… Non, je ne viens pas tout de suite. Je dois contacter mon attaché de presse. Apparemment, elle m'a trouvé d'autres contrats et comme je ne veux pas qu'elle me submerge, il faut que je lui mette un holà avant de ne plus pouvoir avoir de vie privée !

\- Ok. Si tu as le temps, tu sais où me trouver.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se figea devant la boutique informatique. Après un instant d'hésitation, il pénétra dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Il avait passé tellement de temps à jouer, ou à s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale que finalement, il était un des rares spécimens nippons à ne pas savoir utiliser une de ces « choses ».

Il circula dans les rayons et finit par tomber sur une machine où des gens jouaient d'instruments bizarres sans corde et était capable de sortir un son « potable ». C'était quoi se truc ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Bonjour monsieur… Puis-je vous aider ?

Surpris par le ton trop cordial Ichigo se retourna et rencontra un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. Il était évident qu'il « en était ». Sa façon de se tenir, ses yeux langoureux. Il était clair que le roux lui avait tapé dans l'œil. En parlant d'œil, il portait deux plumes sur ces sourcils.

\- Je m'appelle Yumichika…

\- On s'en fou Yumichika !

\- Ne touche pas à mon beau-frère et en plus il est prit. Alors dégage, je vais m'en occuper !

Toshiro avait poussé l'homme qui protesta violemment, son beau-frère lui se tourna contrarié vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais quand il repère une « proie » plus moyen de le décoller. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Salut ! Euh, je suis un peu perdu. Je voudrai en fait acquérir un portable. Avec une webcam…

Ichigo rougit violemment ce qui le rendait vraiment adorable même aux yeux hétéro de Toshiro. Il faillit poser une main sur sa poitrine. Devenait-il fou ? C'était bien la première fois qu'un mec lui faisait cet effet.

\- Euh, quelque chose de simple, je ne sais pas utiliser ces « choses ».

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'informatique ? s'étonna Toshiro qui observait maintenant son beau-frère avec curiosité.

\- Non, pas le temps. Tu comprends, la musique, ma vie etc. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi exactement ?

-Bah, comme Grimm' va partir dans deux mois, je souhaite pouvoir discuter par webcam. Et faire quelques petites choses comme naviguer sur la « toile ». C'est comme cela que l'on dit ?

\- Ouaih… T'as vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir t'en servir. Suis moi.

Ichigo le suivi sagement et se retrouva dans le rayon convoité. Toshiro commença à lui expliquer les différences entre les ordinateurs, mais quand il rencontra le regard égaré du violoniste, il comprit que c'était peine perdue.

\- Je peux le choisir pour toi ? Et je t'expliquerai comment il fonctionne…

\- Vaux mieux, mon frère n'est pas dégourdi avec le monde cybernétique.

\- Te fou pas de moi Karin. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Ichigo foudroya sa sœur qui le fixait moqueuse.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est « mon » fiancé et je lui rends visite quand je le veux !

Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Euh… Tiens Ichigo… qui avait passé la conversation entre le frère et la sœur, ça devrait te convenir. Il est simple et tu comptes installer où ta liaison Internet ?

Il allait répondre, quand Yumichika qui les observait depuis une demi-heure, soupira derrière lui,

\- Si c'est elle sa copine, Y'a pas de quoi faire un fromage. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir tenter ta chance avec moi ? insista le vendeur.

Deux grandes mains passèrent soudain autour des épaules d'Ichigo et il fut plaqué contre une large poitrine. Il entendit une voix moqueuse répondre à sa place.

\- Non, et il en est sûr ! Et sa « copine » c'est moi !

Ichigo fut exaspéré par la crise de possessivité de son amant, mais en même temps l'odeur de Grimmjow le grisa. Yumichika quant à lui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Grimm' t'as fini ton cinéma…

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Nous sommes bien amants non ?

L'insistance de Grimmjow l'agaça et en même temps, Ichigo ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard pénétrant. S'ils avaient été seuls, Ichigo l'aurait certainement embrassé.

Yumichika se rongea nerveusement son ongle et se dit que ce morceau là aussi était de choix. Deux magnifiques spécimens dans la même journée et ils étaient ensemble.

\- Pas de bol pour toi, lança Toshiro ironique.

Le vendeur les quitta vexé. Toshiro considéra son autre futur beau-frère (il devait s'y habituer) et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques craintes. Il ressemblait vraiment à un animal sauvage. Surtout son sourire… Il ressemblait à un prédateur surtout lorsque le violoniste était dans les parages. Il était clair qu'il marquait son territoire. Il eut froid dans le dos… Il repensa à l'altercation de la veille et il se demandait comment tout cela avait fini entre eux ! Quoique bien car ils se chamaillaient gentiment et Ichigo ne repoussait pas le bras de Grimmjow qui entourait toujours ses épaules.

\- Bon t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

\- Toshiro va s'occuper de tout… répondit Ichigo avec une grimace.

\- T'es nul en informatique ? interrogea Grimmjow surpris.

\- Te fou pas de moi, grinça l'autre entre ces dents. Je suis tombé sur le seul japonais qui ne sache pas se servir d'un clavier.

\- Ça va être sympa les échanges.

\- Je peux m'occuper de sa formation, proposa Toshiro venant au secours d'Ichigo qui semblait gêné.

\- Non, répliqua Grimmjow… Je vais m'en occuper !

\- Tu sais utiliser ça, toi ?

\- Attends ! J'ai des consoles vidéos, des ordinateurs et tout ce qu'il faut dans une maison pour faire griller une installation électrique. J'ai toujours aimé l'informatique. C'est un de mes passe-temps. Donc, je vais m'occuper de toi. C'est bien comme matériel dit Grimmjow maintenant à Toshiro. Tu peux nous faire livrer ça à l'appartement disons dans deux jours. Demain matin nous ne sommes pas là !

\- Wouah… C'est Guitar Heroes…

\- Euh oui, répondit Toshiro qui suivi le jeune homme.

\- Je veux essayer, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tester le mien.

\- Tu l'as acheté ? Oui, mais il est dans mon appart. À Viennes.

\- Tu vis à Viennes, s'écria Karin.

Ichigo se crispa. C'était vrai, Grimmjow ne vivait pas au Japon. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il s'attachait vraiment très vite à Grimmjow et l'idée qu'il puisse le quitter commençait à le déranger.

\- Oui… Sinon, je vis à l'hôtel. En fait, j'achète ce qui me plaît et je le fait livrer chez moi, mais comme j'y retourne pas souvent en ce moment… il fit une légère grimace.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu demanda Ichigo intéressé.

\- Attends, je t'explique se lança Grimmjow.

Et il entreprit d'expliquer au jeune homme la manière dont on jouait avec. Ichigo regardait dubitatif les « instruments » et parut plus dégoûté qu'autre chose.

\- Allez, fait pas la gueule on va essayer.

Il récupéra deux guitares qui se libérait et en tendit une.

\- Tu veux quel morceau Grimmjow, demanda Toshiro.

\- Salvation, des Cranberries.

\- Ok c'est parti.

Ichigo se sentait ridicule, mais réussi à avoir une bonne coordination de ses doigts. Il n'était pas trop habitué à ce genre de chose et puis il décida que le chef d'orchestre était l'écran et finit par s'en tirer pas mal… limite même mieux que son compagnon qui le regardait avec maintenant avec un regard meurtrier. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire… L'autre l'attrapa par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu sais jouer toi ? Pas possible t'a fait ça avant…

\- Même pas, fit-il secoué par un rire.

La déconvenue qu'il affichait lui plaisait.

\- Hey soit pas mauvais joueur Grimmjow, mon frère à la classe c'est tout ! sourit Karin très fière qu'Ichigo ne se soit pas ridiculiser devant les autres, et surtout fière tout court de sa performance.

Ce dernier eut un instant de pause et finit par dire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a la classe. Le principal c'est que tu ne me dises pas « mignon », marmonna Ichigo.

\- Tu l'es aussi, sourit Grimmjow.

\- Ta gueule !

Toshiro observait la scène et se dit que sa future beau-famille faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Il soupira et finit par entraîner tout le monde pour faire les papiers et régler l'achat.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo jouait son morceau, mais se sentait fatigué. Son esprit était occupé à sa rencontre le lendemain avec Aïzen et la nervosité le gagna ! Byakuya lui lançait un regard où une lueur d'agacement commençait à poindre. _« Oups, pensa t'il… il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail. Dans quatre jours la première. Un dernier effort ! »_

Grimmjow savait très bien pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas concentré et ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il rencontra les yeux soucieux du jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il vit une lueur déterminée poindre et le reste de la répétition se déroula normalement.

À la fin des répétitions Koryaku et Ukitake vinrent le rejoindre.

\- As-tu des problèmes Ichigo ? demanda Joshiro.

Il fit une légère grimace, c'est Grimmjow qui répondit.

\- Demain matin, on va récupérer ses affaires chez l'autre timbré d'Aïzen. Il lui a déjà joué la comédie ce matin au téléphone.

\- C'est vrai Ichigo ?

\- Oui… Je viens avec vous alors, proposa Ukitake.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine…

\- Si ! Sosuke vit avec Gin actuellement et quand ils sont ensemble, il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui sort. Tu viens aussi Shunsui ? Et puis, vous aurez besoin de bras. Je prendrai ma voiture…

\- C'est à quelle heure ? demanda Shuinsui à Ichigo.

\- Nous partons, vers 9 h. D'accord, on se rejoint au bas de l'immeuble de Grimmjow…

\- d'accord ! Soyez prudent, murmura la voix traînante du chef d'orchestre.

\- Nous aussi nous venons…

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent Rukia, Inoue et Rangiku qui arboraient un grand sourire.

\- Nous allons prendre nos voitures…

\- Tu as du déménager toutes tes affaires chez Aïzen, n'est ce pas Ichigo ?

\- Oui… oui… Au fait, tu as toujours ta collection de vinyle ?

\- Bien sur… Oh… on pourra se refaire une après-midi ? Si tu veux !

\- Oï vous vous connaissez bien vous deux, fit Grimmjow à Rukia et Ichigo soudain très jaloux.

\- Euh, fit Orihime devant le silence gêné… Ils sont sortis ensemble et avec moi aussi finit-elle par dire !

\- Quoi ! s'écria Grimmjow stupéfait. T'es sortie avec des Filles !

Comme si c'était la pire chose à faire. Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond. Bien à tomber qu'il a fallu qu'elles en parlent. Il finit par dire.

\- Je suis bi.

Cette nouvelle n'enchanta pas du tout le pianiste. Et il regarda avec suspicion Rukia.

\- Je veux être là aussi ces après-midi que vous avez l'intention de programmer.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les jeunes, mais nous allons nous coucher.

\- Bonne nuit à tous !

\- Déjà ? fit Ichigo. Façon de parler, sourit Shunsui.

\- À demain tout le monde ! lança Ukitake à la ronde.

\- À plus fut le chœur qui les laissa sur la petite place.

Ichigo et Grimmjow rentraient chez eux lentement à pied. Le pianiste contrarié d'apprendre que son petit ami était bi. Quant à Ichigo ses pensées étaient tournées au lendemain et surpris d'apprendre que Sosuke était déjà remis avec Gin, alors que plus tôt dans la matinée, il lui avait proposé de se remettre en couple. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête d'Aïzen Sosuke ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien tout se temps ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Nous attaquons l'avant dernier chapitre, le chapitre 16... J'ai dû republier le chapitre, parce qu'il y a eu un "bug"... tous les dialogues se sont enchevêtrés. Désolée, pour la gêne...

Bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

Le liquide ambré glissait dans le verre, Grimmjow claqua la bouteille sur le comptoir une fois servit. Un sentiment d'abattement l'étreignait depuis son retour de la boutique d'informatique. Il observa du coin de l'œil Ichigo qui composait une salade, lui-même perdu dans ses pensées. " _'tain, non seulement il y a Aïzen Sosuke mais il y a en plus les filles. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter et puis, il vient juste de retrouver la mémoire. Mais enfin, il aurait pu m'en parler…_ "

Ichigo coupait le concombre en tranche régulière. Il n'en revenait pas. Sosuke avait retrouvé les bras de Gin. Depuis combien de temps ? Il se souvint tout d'un coup de l'incident où il avait vu Sosuke se pencher vers Gin pour l'embrasser. Son ex-amant, lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Gin qui l'avait obligé à se pencher… mais en se remémorant convenablement la scène, il s'aperçut que Gin n'aurai pas pu forcer Sosuke à se pencher, mais que c'était bien Aïzen qui s'était penché délibérément. Lui l'avait cru, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence.

Et puis le baiser n'avait pas été repoussé, il semblait plutôt partager. Quel con il avait pu être ! Il avait été réellement aveugle. Mais depuis combien de temps, cette double relation existait-elle ? Cette question le turlupinait réellement.

Il suspendit son geste, pour le reprendre l'air plus renfrogné encore. Ichigo lança un regard à Grimmjow qui lui semblait bien calme. Il le voyait préoccuper. Mais plus que cela, c'était le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains qui alerta le jeune homme. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs avec Aïzen. Il posa son couteau et se rinça les mains, sans quitter Grimmjow des yeux.

Lentement, le violoniste se dirigea vers son amant qui ne l'entendit pas approcher, trop occupé à ruminer. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur ces genoux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Grimmjow ?

\- Rien…

\- Tss ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Ichigo le scruta et Grimmjow détourna les yeux. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Le raclement de gorge fut discret, mais Ichigo l'entendit. Tout son être s'était tendu vers Grimmjow. Pourtant, il reprit la parole en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Son trouble n'échappa pas à Ichigo.

\- Ichigo…, Grimmjow hésita à nouveau, avant de se lancer avec détermination. Pourrais-tu à nouveau tomber amoureux d'une fille ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Ichigo. -Je veux savoir. Pourrais-tu tomber à nouveau amoureux d'une fille, ou avoir des rapports avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être, sûrement...

Voyant le regard affligé du pianiste, il comprit soudain le sens de sa question. Il était tellement préoccupé par Gin et Sosuke qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa détresse. Il redressa son buste et plaça son visage en face du sien. Leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Une grande tendresse se lisait dans ceux d'Ichigo.

\- Grimmjow, je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'une autre fille.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu étais prêt à passer tes après-midi avec Rukia visiblement.

\- Rukia n'est plus qu'une amie. Nous sommes sortis ensemble lorsque nous avions 15 ans. C'était un amour d'adolescent… C'est vrai que notre relation à durer un peu plus d'un an et que j'étais très amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Mais elle a choisi quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pour moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

\- Et Orihime ? Elle a plutôt de bons arguments, déclara Grimmjow en dessinant la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme mesquinement.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire…

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû sortir ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu lui apporter ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle non plus, n'a pas pu me réconforter. On s'était rapproché pour "penser" nos peines de coeurs. Notre relation a à peine durée 8 mois…

\- Quand même ! s'écria Grimmjow contrarié.

Un sentiment nouveau envahit Ichigo. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Grimmjow. Il sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Es-tu jaloux ?

\- Non… mais ça m'angoisse, c'est tout ! Je suis sorti avec un hétéro une fois. C'était vers mes 20 ans et notre relation à durer 4 mois. En fait, il a juste pris du bon temps avec moi le temps de se retrouver une copine, j'ai juste était un vide couille. Cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence, si je n'avais pas attendu un an pour sortir avec lui parce que je me sentais vraiment amoureux. C'est pourquoi, je m'étais fait une promesse. Celle de prendre qui je veux et de ne plus attendre qui que se soit de personne !

Il posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse…

\- Et regarde où j'en suis. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un gamin, bi, et qui est encore amoureux de son ex. Je suis minable.

Ichigo fixa son regard au sien, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme. Il ressentait une douleur au niveau du cœur tout en ayant l'impression que son amant s'éloignait. Un nouveau sentiment de panique l'envahit. Ne pouvant supporter cela, Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Grimmjow et s'abandonna contre lui, la tête posée à présent sur son épaule.

\- Grimm' qui te dit que j'ai spécialement envie de partir avec une femme ou un homme ? Après tout, je suis aussi attiré par les hommes ? Tu pourrais être jaloux d'eux aussi ? Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Mais sais-tu seulement à quel point actuellement j'ai peur que tu me laisses… En si peu de temps, tu as envahi toutes mes pensées, mon cœur…

Ichigo se redressa à nouveau pour croiser le regard intense de Grimmjow.

\- Tu es beau comme un Dieu Grimmjow, tu es tellement brillant, tu possèdes un tel charisme que je tremble que tu te lasses de moi. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire les mots que tu attends, mais… mais il y a Sosuke. Et tant que cette histoire entre lui et moi ne sera pas réglée, je ne veux pas salir notre relation… Je t'avoue que depuis tout à l'heure je cogite sur ce que j'ai appris sur lui. Je me sens énervé, en colère et en même temps, je m'en fou. Je crois que mon orgueil en a pris un coup de me rendre compte qu'Aïzen m'avait déjà remplacé avant même que notre relation ne se termine.

Ichigo détourna le regard soudain très contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux être con quelque fois ! s'écria-t-il soudain énervé.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Ichigo entrepris de raconter la petite aventure en bas de l'immeuble, un soir où il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. En fait, le soir où "ils" avaient amené Grimmjow à son appartement.

\- C'est Sosuke qui s'est invité. Moi, dés le départ je pouvais pas le blairer ce mec, tu pensais bien que je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était de m'en débarrasser. Il m'a utilisé alors ? Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Un peu mal à l'aise, Ichigo demanda dans un souffle.

\- Peux-tu être encore un peu patient avec moi ?

Grimmjow contempla le visage levé vers lui. Ichigo sentait sous ses doigts les muscles des cuisses de Grimmjow tressauter.

\- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime bougre d'imbécile.

Ses bras se posèrent autour de ses épaules et Grimmjow répondit enfin à l'étreinte d'Ichigo. Il se mit à lui embrasser le front, les tempes, les joues, le nez pour descendre à sa bouche. Ses baisers étaient légers comme les ailes d'un papillon. Il descendit au menton pour descendre lentement vers la gorge offerte.

Les derniers mots de Grimmjow résonnèrent dans la tête d'Ichigo. Ses doigts se crispèrent et les baisers de son amant, lui donnaient l'impression de manquer d'air. Sa respiration devint haletante.

\- Une chance que je ne sois pas un vampire, dit Grimmjow avec humour.

\- Je serai une victime consentante, chuchota Ichigo contre son oreille.

\- Ah oui ? Vient ici petite victime, je vais abuser outrageusement de toi !

Ichigo se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant qui en avait profité pour lui enlever sa chemise… Ses caressaient sa peau, la faisant frissonner sous leur douceur. Le feu circula dans les veines d'Ichigo qui se pencha pour embrasser son tortionnaire avec passion.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain matin vers 9 h Koyraku, Ukitake, Rukia, Orihime et Tatsuki l'ancienne voisine d'Ichigo les attendaient devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- 'lut Ichigo. Hime m'a signalé que tu quittais ton ancien appartement. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir aussi ! Tu penses bien que je suis très contente de ce genre d'initiative.

\- Merci Tatsuki, fit Ichigo en imaginant combien Tatsuki devait être heureuse qu'il quitte Aïzen depuis le temps qu'elle le prévenait.

\- C'est aussi une ancienne ? demanda Grimmjow d'un ton faussement badin.

Son regard hostile détaillait la silhouette fine de Tatsuki.

\- Crétin, c'est une amie d'enfance, répondit Ichigo agacé.

Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, ou régler des problèmes de jalousie. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement. Il tournerait enfin la page.

\- Tu te les choisis aux petits oignons tes « copains » Ichigo, lança Tatsuki

Ukitake se gratta la gorge et leur signala qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée. Trois voitures et une camionnette se dirigèrent donc à l'ancienne adresse d'Ichigo. Devant l'immeuble Ichigo composa le digicode et entra. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir ici… deux mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté cet appartement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Le violoniste prit la peine de sonner à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Aïzen apparut. Il fut surpris de voir tout ce monde devant sa porte.

\- Eh bien ! C'est la cavalerie que tu as amenée Ichigo.

\- Disons que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour reprendre mes affaires. Alors j'ai amené des bras supplémentaires.

Sosuke ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer sans difficulté. Il regardait Grimmjow avec un certain dégoût. Ce dernier lui rendit une expression indifférente.

\- Tu as pensé aux cartons ? Car, je n'ai rien…

\- Bien sur ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Aïzen regardait toutes les personnes suivre Ichigo qui donnait ses instructions pour récupérer ses affaires. Le jeune homme était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Plus il le regardait, plus son regard glissait sur Grimmjow. Son cœur s'emballait. Pouvait-il le laisser partir avec ce maudit pianiste ? Non ! Définitivement non… Comment, comment pouvait-il laisser son amour partir comme cela ? Il se contrôla et observa les va et viens qui s'effectuaient devant lui, sans bouger le petit doigt.

Soudain, Ichigo se trouva seul dans la chambre. Les autres étaient tous descendus en même temps pour charger les coffres. Sosuke en profita donc pour entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Son ancien amant était assis sur le sol, il rangeait une boite dans lequel se trouvait des souvenirs épart de sa vie avec lui. « _C'est tout ce qu'il reste entre nous ?_ ».

L'autre ne l'avait pas vu, il était décalé par rapport à l'entrée et il lui faisait dos. La colère monta en lui et son regard rencontra une statue longiligne de chat en fer forgé. Les arrêtes étaient tranchantes. Il l'attrapa d'une main décidée et voulut l'abattre sur le jeune homme inconscient du danger. Il frappa de toutes ses forces. Du sang gicla comme suspendu dans l'air. Aïzen frappa une deuxième fois…Le bruit d'une chute se fit entendre. Sosuke avait un sourire fou qui déformait son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux comprirent la scène.

Grimmjow était étendu au sol. Un de ses bras ensanglanté et une autre plaie qui partait de la base du cou apparemment. Le sang coulait. Ichigo s'était tourné à demi et voyait son amant écroulé à côté de lui ensanglanté. Ichigo était sous le choc !

\- Grim.. Grimmjow ? finit-il par murmurer

Le son de sa propre voix, fit réagir Ichigo qui se retourna précipitamment et retourna le pianiste qui devenait blanc. Ses mains tremblaient… Soudain Ichigo entendit un bruit de lutte. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Ukitake et Shunsui qui maîtrisaient Sosuke qui allait frapper Ichigo cette fois-ci.

Un sentiment d'urgence envahit Ichigo, qui décrocha son portable. Il devait sauver Grimmjow. Son regard oublia Sosuke et les autres, Ichigo n'avait d'yeux que pour Grimmjow qui se vidait de son sang.

Le violoniste donna les premiers soins qu'on lui ordonnait au téléphone. Tatsuki, Orihime et Rukia aidèrent Ichigo. Elles étaient affolées, mais elles prenaient sur elles pour pouvoir sauver le pianiste qui semblait s'essouffler.

Une fois terminée et que l'attente commença, Ichigo s'effondra. Ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il avait placé la tête de Grimmjow sur ses cuisses et caressait doucement ses cheveux et le sang qui maculaient ses mains, le sang de Grimmjow...

Ichigo voulait lui parler, le rassurer, mais ses paroles restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. « Co _mment cela avait-il pu arriver ?_ » Les larmes commencèrent à affluer sur le bord de ses yeux. Un sanglot fut difficilement étouffé. Orihime et Rukia avait enlacé les épaules secouées de leur ami. Un silence de mort s'était établi dans la pièce. Bientôt, ils entendirent arrivé les premiers secours avec soulagement.

Ichigo ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Ukitake et Shunsui réussirent à lui faire lâcher son amant. Ichigo se leva et accompagna le pianiste dans l'ambulance. Il suivait comme un automate. Assis à côté du jeune homme, il vit le médecin donner les premiers soins. Ce dernier d'ailleurs félicita le violoniste pour les gestes de premiers secours qu'il avait prodigué à son _ami_. Cette dénomination failli faire exploser Ichigo, mais la pâleur de Grimmjow le préoccupa beaucoup plus que des histoires sur la manière dont on devait le considérer.

Ichigo avait l'impression que son monde disparaissait en même temps que Grimmjow semblait le quitter. Il lui prit soudain la main et approcha son visage prêt du jeune homme.

\- Grimm'… ne me laisse pas ! Connard. Tu ne vas même pas me laisser te dire que je t'aime ! sa voix se brisa.

Le médecin lui demanda de se calmer. Au même moment la porte arrière s'ouvrit et des urgentistes apparurent… Le brancard fut rapidement amené devant le bloc opératoire. Ichigo fut stoppé et on lui demanda d'attendre dans le couloir. L'angoisse afflua d'un coup ! Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'ils puissent les contenir. « _Kami, sauvez-le !_ ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans un état second, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de son père et vit à côté de lui Ishida-san.

\- Ça va mon garçon ?

\- Non… Je ne sais toujours rien ! déclara d'une voix cassée.

\- Je vais me renseigner, proposa le directeur de l'hôpital.

Au même moment apparurent des inspecteurs de police. Ils demandèrent où se trouvaient Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjak. Isshin leur parla. Mais apparemment le dénommé Kensei Mugurama ne voulait rien entendre. C'était Ichigo qui devait répondre ! Ishida qui revenait, leur proposa son bureau pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise.

Avec beaucoup de mal et la voix à peine audible, le jeune homme répondit aux questions. L'esprit d'Ichigo totalement tourné vers Grimmjow. Lorsque vint le moment de décrire la scène, Ichigo pris pleine conscience de tout ce qui venait de se produire. La colère le submergea. Isshin posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui donner du courage.

L'interrogatoire prit rapidement fin. Mugurama signala qu'il serait convoqué le lendemain pour faire une déposition. Au même moment, Ishida-san revint. Il avait une mine sombre. Les blessures du jeune homme étaient vraiment mal positionnées. Il serait apparemment difficile de lui sauver son bras. Ichigo était devenu soudainement blême.

Grimmjow allait perdre sa main ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Définitivement pas ! Les yeux d'Ichigo se révulsèrent alors que dans sa tête, des images du pianiste envahissaient sa tête. Grimmjow rayonnait lors des concerts qu'il donnait. Comment allait-il vivre à présent ? Et tout ça à cause de lui ? Parce qu'il voulait le protéger ?

Le jeune homme s'évanouit sous le choc ! Il entendait des voix l'appeler mais le noir avait envahit son champ de vision.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait très mal et ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cœur lui faisait mal et tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se redressa soudain de son lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé. Il entendit un bip, bip régulier à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Grimmjow aussi blanc que les draps sur lequel il était étendu.

Ichigo se mit rapidement debout et s'approcha du blessé. Il avait ses deux bras. Mais l'un d'entre eux était recouvert d'une sorte de dôme. Lentement Ichigo prit la main valide et inerte de l'homme allongé et la porta à ses lèvres. Les doigts si nerveux habituellement, semblaient lourds et sans vie. Seul la chaleur de ses derniers rassura le Ichigo sur son état de santé. Ichigo prit une chaise et l'installa à côté du lit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder le dôme et il espéra. Une longue attente commença pour lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo dut le lendemain quitter le chevet du blesser. Il devait rencontrer Mugurama Kensei pour sa déposition. Le violoniste répondit de manière complètement absente. Isshin l'accompagnait. L'inspecteur se demanda si c'était le père ou le fils qui souffrait le plus !

Isshin raccompagna le jeune homme auprès de son amant. Ils apprirent que Grimmjow ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ishida-san vint à la rencontre d'Ichigo et lui annonça que le pianiste ne pourrait plus jouer d'un instrument de musique. Certains nerfs ayant été sectionnés au cours de l'altercation sa main serait partiellement invalide.

Lors de l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le monde d'Ichigo s'éffondra. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ces dernières tremblaient violemment. Il finit par se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait Grimmjow et repris la chaise qu'il avait désertée. Avant de s'asseoir, il avait posé une main sur le front de son amant et avait repoussé quelques cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

De sentir la chaleur, rassura Ichigo. C'était égoïste, mais de le savoir en vie le remplissait de joie. Oui, Grimmjow ne pourrait plus jouer du piano, sa carrière était finie, mais il était en vie !

Ichigo se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche et se rassit calmement. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Grimmjow ne le déteste pas pour ça. Il avait ruiné sa vie… Ichigo ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer cette ignoble injustice.

°0°0°0°0°0°

De nombreux musiciens se succèdaient pour lui rendre visite. L'attachée de presse de Grimmjow vint les rejoindre. Nemu Kurotsushi était anéantis, mais Ichigo ne savait pas si c'était pour les blessures de Grimmjow ou bien parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus jouer du piano…

Tous les visiteurs étaient désolés de la tournure des événements. La tournée avait été annulée. Shunsui et Jyushiro étaient très affecté par le sort du pianiste. Ils avaient assisté à la folire meurtrière d'Aïzen et se sentaient coupable de ne pas été présent plus tôt.

Rukia, Orihime et Tatsuki venaient en groupe. Byakuya Kuchiki était venu apporter son soutient au jeune homme. Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte des présences qui lui témoignaient de l'affection. Toute son attention étant tourné vers le blessé toujours inconscient.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent d'abord le plafond blanc, puis le mur en face tout aussi blanc. Un léger ronflement lui fit baisser les yeux et il vit les cheveux roux de son amant posé sur le lit qu'il occupait. Une de ses mains, enlaçait la sienne. Le pianiste voulut lever son autre main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais une affreuse douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Il vit son bras sous une espèce de dôme de tissus. Son grognement de douleur avait fait ouvrir les yeux d'Ichigo.

\- Grimmjow… Tu es enfin réveillé, murmura-t-il faiblement tout en paraissant étonné et soulagé.

Grimmjow fixa Ichigo un instant stupéfait. Il paraissait maigrit, affaiblit, angoissé et très pâle.

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda Grimmjow

\- Rien, répondit Ichigo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

Le pianiste fronça les sourcils et se souvint brutalement pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Aïzen qui profitait qu'Ichigo ait le dos tourné pour le frapper par derrière ! L'envie de meurtre que dégageait Aïzen lui revint en mémoire, tout comme la panique qui l'avait saisie alors qu'Ichigo ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Ichigo j'ai fait la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser se salaud te brutaliser encore une fois ?

\- Mais… mais ton bras, ton dos…

\- C'est rien, ça se répare… -Non ! s'indigna Ichigo… Non, reprit-il plus doucement. Tu... tu ne pourras plus jouer d'un instrument de musique. Ta carrière est finie Grimmjow.

Grimmjow devint livide. Que venait de lui annoncer Ichigo ?

\- Quoi ? articula t'il difficilement.

\- À vouloir me sauver à tout prix, cela t'as coûté ton bras !

Son amant le regarda consterné… Grimmjow lui, voyait sa vie exploser sous ces yeux ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Une étrange douleur, qui n'était pas physique vint lui transpercer le cœur. Pour la première de sa vie, le désespoir prit le dessus sur lui. Il détourna le regard et repoussa Ichigo qui voulut le consoler. Pas de ça ! Pas de pitié.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Bon et bien tant qu'à faire, j'ai posté le dernier de la fic originelle... Que veux-tu dire par là, Jijisub ? Normalement, cette histoire se finissait ici. Mais en septembre dernier, j'ai ajouté trois nouveaux chapitres pour "donner des nouvelles" de mon petit couple :P. De ce fait, dans quelques jours, je vous mettrai la suite. Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'en ai déjà mis trois d'affiler, faut pas exagérer XD.

Bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et uniquement à lui, moi je m'amuse seulement à détourner quelques persos... et imaginer des situations rocambolesques :P

Couples : Aïzen x Ichi et Grim' x Ichi.

°°0o0°°

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Ishida-san s'approcha du patient. Il remarqua l'air perdu et la détresse sur le visage d'Ichigo, mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- Jaggerjack-san ?

\- …

\- Je vois que Kurosaki vous a informé de la gravité de vos blessures. Nous avons tout fait pour sauver votre bras. Malheureusement, vous garderez des séquelles de cet accident. Bien sur, vous ferez de la rééducation, mais vous n'aurez plus la même dextérité surtout pour la manipulation et la préemption d'objet ou de choses qui demande de la précision.

\- …

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés.

\- Et moi donc…, répondit sèchement Grimmjow toujours sans regarder le médecin.

\- Nous allons procéder à un examen. Kurosaki-kun pourrais-tu sortir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ichigo sortit de la pièce après avoir eu un dernier coup d'œil pour le pianiste. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, en fait il évitait son regard. Ichigo ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus. Le froncement de ses sourcils ne laissait présager rien de bon. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos d'un air absent. Il se tenait devant la machine à café. Il retira quelques yens quand deux mains se plaquèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Ichigo fut surpris par la brutalité et la proximité de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le parfum lui était inconnu. Il se retourna lentement et vit le visage de Gin Ichimaru. Pour la première fois, il vit la couleur bleue pâle de ses yeux. L'expression qu'il affichait lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Alors ? Non seulement tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aimais, tu l'as jeté comme un mal propre, mais en plus… grâce à tes manipulations, il se trouve en prison pour tentative de meurtre ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas volé l'homme que tu aimais, c'est toi qui me l'a volé je te rappelle ! Et s'il se retrouve en prison, c'est bien parce ce qu'il essayait de tuer quelqu'un ! Il n'est pas innocent !

Ichigo pensait à tout, sauf à voir Gin Ichimaru devant lui ici. Que ce dernier l'agresse verbalement lui allait très bien. Il allait pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a fait cela ? Il était complètement désespéré par ta faute ! sa voix était agressive. - Comment cela par ma faute ? Et désespéré… Tu charries un peu. Il est vite venu te retrouver.

\- Il ne m'a jamais quitté, ricana Gin visiblement très content d'avouer cette vérité.

Il cherchait à faire mal à Ichigo, comme lui avait eut mal durant toutes ses années où il avait dû partager son amant… l'amour de sa vie… de voir l'incrédulité sur le visage de ce petit con de violoniste le comblait de joie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a toujours continué une relation avec toi, alors que nous étions ensemble depuis 4 ans ?

\- En fait, il avait une "petite" insatisfaction avec toi ! sourit méchamment Gin.

\- Une insatisfaction ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. De quelle insatisfaction parlait Gin ?

\- Vois-tu Sosuke aime les plaisirs disons "pervers" ou "sadique" et avec toi, il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ce besoin. Donc, il a continué à venir me voir pour soulager le goût que je lui ai donné pour ce genre de « sport » !

\- Mais…

\- C'est écœurant ? Pour toi peut-être, mais c'est un véritable délice pour celui qui aime passer du réel bon temps.

Ichigo scrutait Gin. Il arborait une expression de dégoût pas pour ce que venait de dire Gin, mais la manière dont il l'annonçait. Si Sosuke n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire, comme il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'attaquer de front, oui… ce comportement là le dégoutait !

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour me dire cela ? demanda Ichigo quelque agacé.

\- Non, tu as raison… Je suis venu aussi pour me venger. Toi ! Tu occupes toutes ses pensées jusqu'à l'obsession. Même quand il me faisait l'amour c'était ton nom qu'il prononçait… Il ne voyait que toi et au travers de toi ! Et aujourd'hui, parce ce que tu as prit un autre amant, il se retrouve en prison… tout cela parce qu'il voulait te conserve près de lui. Tu sais que Sosuke a tout fait pour que tu ne puisses pas passer de concours ? Tout cela pour ne pas t'éloigner de lui et que "le son" de ton violon n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Il t'a fait jouer en dessous de ton vrai potentiel… Toi qui croyais qu'il te faisait évoluer, il t'a enfermé dans une cage dorée.

\- Ça suffit ! grinça Ichigo

\- Non !

Gin sortit alors rapidement un petit poignard.

\- Tu vas crever et pourrir en enfer sale gamin.

Ichigo esquiva un geste pour échapper à la lame, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Gin allait lui porter un autre coup quand il fut violemment tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur voisin. Le violoniste sentait une vive douleur sur le côté droit. Il porta sa main gauche à sa blessure et il sentit un liquide visqueux et chaud glisser entre ses doigts. Il leva la tête et vit que Gin était à terre ceinturé par Toshiro. Karin se précipita vers son frère.

\- Ichigo, oh mon dieu…

\- Vite ! cria Yusu appelle un médecin.

\- Appelle la sécurité aussi Karin, souffla Ichigo.

Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent et Ichigo se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur. Une tâche de sang s'étalait sur la paroi blanche. Toshiro prit peur, mais ne pouvait pas lâcher sa victime qu'il maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Ses genoux compressaient le buste de Gin qui se tortillait au sol.

\- Lâche-moi salopard !

\- Hors de question, bâtard ! Qu'est ce que t'a fait à mon beau-frère ?

\- Je vais lui régler son compte… il a détruit ma vie, je détruirais la sienne…

Une nouvelle lutte s'engagea entres les deux hommes qui roulèrent sur le sol. Bientôt, ils entendirent des pas précipités et un agent de sécurité apparu devant l'entrée de la salle de repos, suivit d'un médecin et d'une infirmière.

Ils prirent immédiatement en charge Ichigo qui gisait à même le sol, toujours conscient. Le visage déformé par la souffrance. Après une brève occultation, on jugea qu'il devait immédiatement être porté en salle d'opération. Isshin arriva et regarda incrédule la scène surréaliste à laquelle il assistait. Karin lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé. La consternation se lisait sur leur visage. Ishida-san apparut et il fut mis rapidement au courant de la situation.

\- Maintenant, il faut l'annoncer à Grimmjow.

\- Je vais aller lui dire, murmura Isshin.

\- Attendez ! s'écria une voix angoissée.

Tous les protagonistes se tournèrent vers l'infirmier qui apparut en urgence.

\- Ishida-sensei, vous êtes demandé d'urgence à la salle d'opération où se trouve Kurosaki-san…

°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Les pensées les plus sombres agitaient son cerveau. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir qui était entré. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il tourna la tête et vis Isshin appuyé contre la porte, la tête dans ses mains. Il semblait avoir pris 20 ans d'un coup. Troublé Grimmjow lui demanda.

\- Que vous arrive t'il ?

\- I.. Ichigo, murmura t'il d'une voix inaudible

Grimmjow l'observa entre ses yeux mi-clos. Voyant que le silence s'appesantissait, il le poussa à parler.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Ichigo ? demanda-t-il en commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Il... il a été poignardé par Gin Ichimaru en sortant de cette pièce. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque dans la salle d'opération. Ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir ! finit-il dans un souffle.

Grimmjow s'était redressé oubliant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos et dans son bras.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il.

\- Ne criez pas… lui demanda confus le père du jeune homme.

Isshin se dirigea vers le lit et s'affala sur la chaise qu'Ichigo avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'il se trouvait ici avec Grimmjow. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux courts et rencontra les yeux bleus où la douleur, la colère, la surprise se disputaient pour prendre la place.

Grimmjow se rallongea sur son lit. S'il perdait Ichigo… Il n'osait pas l'envisager. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pu le regarder, car il avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait pitié.

Grimmjow avait peur qu'il le rejette du fait de ne plus pouvoir être ce qu'il était. Mais le perdre comme ça ? À quoi cela lui servirait-il de vivre s'il n'était plus là ? Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui, il se sente si complet.

Bien sur, il avait des inquiétudes. Tous les petits bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagés… et puis, il ne lui avait pas avouer ses sentiments. Il savait au fond qu'Ichigo l'aimait profondément, qu'il avait ressentis le même coup de foudre que lui. "Ichigo vit… que vais-je devenir sans toi ?" Le piano lui semblait très loin maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Karin, Yuzu, Izuru et Toshiro entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent des deux hommes.

\- Papa, Grimmjow… Ishida-sensei vient de nous dire qu'Ichigo était sortit d'affaire. Il le garde en observation pour parer à d'éventuelle complication. Mais il s'en sortira.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Même s'il n'était pas à côté de lui, au moins il était sauvé. Il entendit Isshin soupirer à côté de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une grande compréhension passa entre les deux hommes. Toshiro entreprit de réexpliquer la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la pièce de repos. Le pianiste avait un regard meurtrier.

\- Merci Toshiro d'avoir protégé Ichigo. S'il s'était agit de moi, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains ce fumier !

La voix était métallique. Personne ne douta de ses propos.

\- Justement, il a mieux valu que ce soit Toshiro qui s'en occupe.

Une grande lueur d'affection et de fierté brillait dans les yeux de Karin pour son homme. Grimmjow se sentit tout à coup très fatigué. Il essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais ne put lui échapper très longtemps.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Grimmjow aurait fait à Gin, si c'était lui qui avait assisté à cette scène.

La voix de Yusu malgré tout était très douce et ses yeux emplie de tendresse pour l'homme aux cheveux bleus allongés sur son lit d'hôpital.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo leva lentement les yeux pour voir un plafond blanc ? Encore ? Il ne se souvenait plus trop bien pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital… De cela, il en était sur sans avoir à observer la pièce autour de lui. Une voix murmura moqueuse.

\- Alors ma belle au bois dormant. Enfin réveillé ? Tu n'as pas attendu que ton prince charmant puisse se lever pour t'embrasser pour dissoudre l'enchantement ?

La voix était emprunte de soulagement même si au fond on percevait une certaine moquerie.

Ichigo tourna la tête surpris et croisa les yeux bleus moqueurs, mais avec une lueur soucieuse dans le fond du regard.

\- Grimmjow…

\- Ça fait quatre jours que tu dors.

Ichigo leva un sourcil étonné. Que faisait-il dans un lit d'hôpital avec Grimmjow à ses côtés ?

\- Quatre jours ? Mais…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens plus ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il se souvint brutalement de l'attaque surprise de Gin. Son expression se modifia soudainement.

\- Oui, tu te souviens maintenant.

\- Tout a fait ! Je ne pensais pas que sa haine puisse aller jusque là.

\- Raconte moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Lentement Ichigo lui raconta le déroulement de son entretien. Le visage de Grimmjow se rembrunissait au fur et à mesure du récit. Finalement, Ichigo porta la main sur sa blessure.

\- Que m'ont-ils fait exactement ?

\- Tu as été gravement touché et au cour de l'opération tu as fait un infarctus. J'ai failli te perdre crétin !

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers Grimmjow qui le fixait avec des yeux légèrement embués.

\- Je peux supporter de vivre sans piano, mais je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie sans toi ! - Moi qui pensais que tu m'en voulais parce ce qu'à cause de moi tu ne pouvais plus jouer, souffla Ichigo soulagé. - Pardon ? Absolument pas… Je ne pouvais pas te regarder, car je ne suis plus désormais quelqu'un que tu peux admirer. Je sais que tu t'attaches aux gens brillants…

Ichigo se redressa d'un coup, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Mais d'entendre dire cela le mettait hors de lui !

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'aime… s'écria Ichigo en colère. C'est uniquement parce ce que tu es toi. Tu pourrais être le plus grand pianiste du monde, si je ne t'aimais pas pour toi, tu me laisserais indifférent. Tu penses que je suis resté avec toi uniquement parce ce que…

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Grimmjow avait l'air ravi dans le fond de son lit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

\- Oui ! ragea Ichigo. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que je devais te le dire… T'as le chic pour tout gâcher.

\- Redis-le ! fit Grimmjow d'un air gourmand.

\- Quoi ?

\- …

Ichigo scruta le visage de l'homme allongé sur l'autre lit. Il pouvait y lire une profonde tendresse, un regard que seul Ichigo avait le privilège de connaître. Jamais il ne montrait une telle expression en présence de tiers.

\- Grimmjow, je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, je taime !

Petit silence et puis Grimmjow sembla prendre son courage à deux mains avant de déclarer avec ferveur.

\- Épouse-moi…

\- Euh... les mariages entre hommes au Japon sont interdits.

\- Marions-nous aux Etats-Unis.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Bien sur… Avec toi, je le suis toujours. Et c'est un bon moyen pour te garder près de moi. Alors, tu acceptes ?

\- Tu es fou ! Et je ne vais même pas réfléchir pour te répondre oui… à se demander qui est le plus fou des deux, sourit le jeune homme.

Ichigo avait tendu la main vers Grimmjow et ce dernier l'attrapa avec sa main valide.

\- Une chance qu'ils nous aient placé de cette manière, remarqua Ichigo

\- Ils devaient se douter de quelque chose, éclata de rire Grimmjow. - Au fait, tu me dits que j'ai été opéré. Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ? - C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Ils ont placé une perfusion avec anesthésiant. Tu pourras sortir normalement dans quelques jours.

\- Humm… dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à nous placer dans le même lit !

\- Ils ne font pas de deux places dans les hôpitaux, rit Grimmjow.

\- Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici ! la voix de Karin retentit dans la pièce.

Ichigo et Grimmjow tournèrent la tête pour voir toute la famille d'Ichigo sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Tu sembles allez mieux Ichigo, remarqua Isshin.

\- Eh bien… oui, surtout que je viens d'accepter la demande en mariage de Grimmjow.

\- Hein ! s'écria Yusu Vous pouvez faire cela ?

\- Oui, mais pas au Japon. Donc, on se mariera aux États-Unis déclara le pianiste.

\- Félicitations ! s'écria la famille au grand complet, entourant le couple d'estropiés.

\- Pour l'instant, vous devez vous remettre de vos blessures, marmonna Isshin.

\- C'est sur que nous ferions pâle figure à l'autel dans cet état ! éclata de rire Ichigo.

Bientôt les plaisanteries fusèrent dans la pièce… Ichigo finit par s'endormir dans le brouhaha général.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était nerveux. Il arborait un costume crème et se sentait franchement mal à l'aise. Quelle idée d'accepter de se marier avec un homme. Vivement que la cérémonie soit finit soupira t'il. _"C'est moi qui joue le rôle de "la" mariée !"._ En fait, c'est surtout ça qui le tracassait. Il entendit doucement frapper à la porte. Yuzu lui demanda s'il était prêt.

\- Entre !

\- Oh, que tu es beau ! s'exclama sa sœur en le voyant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- N'en fait pas trop… marmonna Ichigo - Enfin Ichigo ! C'est le jour de ton mariage. Soit plus détendu.

\- Je "suis" détenu.

Yuzu éclata de rire…

\- Bien sur, bien sur… tu es surtout super nerveux !

\- Ouaih, maugréa t'il.

Ichigo se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Le costume n'était pas tout à fait blanc, mais plutôt dans les tons beiges, le blanc jurant avec sa couleur de cheveux orange. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir habillé de cette manière. Mais, le faire pour ce type d'occasion, cela le troublait énormément.

Karin leur signala que c'était enfin l'heure. Ichigo s'accrocha à la chaise et repris sa respiration.

\- Allez, vient Ichigo ! l'encouragea sa sœur.

Après plusieurs respirations, il suivit Yuzu qui lui servirait de cavalière jusqu'à l'autel. Il accéda enfin à la salle et ses yeux s'élargirent. Grimmjow lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une "petite" cérémonie et dans la chapelle devait se tenir environ une centaine de personnes. Il les connaissait pratiquement tous. Il s'agissait de ses amis, anciens et nouveaux collègues, des amis de Grimmjow qui lui avaient été présentés, famille…

Il sentit que Yuzu le tirait gentiment dans cette haie de visages souriants. Il entendit la musique de la marche nuptiale interprétée par un orchestre de chambre. Il croisa le regard de Kisuke qui jouait du violon pour l'occasion. Ichigo finit par regarder l'homme avec lequel il allait lier son destin. Son costume noir le faisait paraître plus grand. Il lui seyait à merveille. Son visage était détendu et son habituelle lueur moqueuse avait déserté ses yeux. Plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur battait la chamade.

Grimmjow prit le bras d'Ichigo et le posa sur son bras gauche qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à plier malgré les séances de rééducations. Son regard débordait d'amour pour son compagnon. Isshin avait du mal à ne pas verser une larme. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué, ses deux filles étant déjà mariées… mais il avait l'impression de marier sa troisième fille, enfin son fils. Les deux sœurs et deux beaux-frères étaient aussi très émus. Ils étaient passés par le pire avant d'entamer le meilleur !

La cérémonie se déroula sans incident. Elle fut très émouvante et le prêtre Yamamoto semblait également très touché par l'ambiance. Il y eu l'échange des anneaux. Grimmjow avait fait graver à l'intérieur l'inscription "Pour toujours". L'ancien pianiste eut beaucoup de mal à passer l'alliance au doigt d'Ichigo, son bras gauche n'étant toujours pas rétablit les mouvements latéraux le faisaient encore souffrir. Yamamoto déclara enfin.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier et pensa "il était temps, enfin le meilleur moment !" Et se pencha sur le violoniste pour l'enlacer avec passion. _Je t'aime…_ murmura Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Ichigo avant de se redresser. Ichigo lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Isshin proposa à l'assemblée de se retrouver sur la terrasse de l'hôtel pour profiter du temps magnifique et surtout du buffet qui les attendait. Les mariés main dans la main traversèrent la salle sous les félicitations et les confettis des invités. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la terrasse un orchestre animait déjà la fête.

Grimmjow entraîna son mari dans un pas de danse et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Et si maintenant nous passions à l'étape suivante ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ayons un enfant !

\- Euh… Je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais nous sommes des hommes.

\- Mais tu sais, dans certains états américains les couples homosexuels peuvent adopter.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Ahhh, tu oublies que c'est toi maintenant la vedette de notre couple et moi, je reste à la maison et je m'ennuie. Alors, je serais une "maman" au foyer… J'ai reçu un dossier sur une adorable petite fille de 5 ans qui a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Elle s'appelle Nehl ! Tu vas l'adorer… j'en suis sur !

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà un rendez-vous, te connaissant ?

\- Oui... Fin de semaine prochaine mon amour.

\- Si tu me dits que je vais l'adorer, alors c'est sûrement vrai ! murmura Ichigo contre les lèvres de son mari.

\- J'ai toujours raison… regarde, je t'avais dit que nous finirions ensemble et j'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Alors fait moi la promesse de m'aimer toujours Grimmjow.

\- Et toi de rester toujours à mes côtés. Nous formerons une famille pour toujours Ichigo !

Grimmjow arborait un sourire rayonnant tout comme son amant qui le couvait du même regard. L'ex-pianiste ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de son instrument, il ne connaîtrait jamais plus les clameurs de la foule, ni les projecteurs des caméras.

Son amant l'ayant remplacé dans se rôle à une vitesse considérable. Mais il avait gagné une stabilité de vie et un confort émotionnel qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à la nuit de noce qui avançait maintenant à grand pas. Oui, il était reconnaissant au piano de lui avoir permis de jouer en tant que soliste et de lui avoir apporté la gloire, mais aussi de lui avoir permis de rencontrer l'homme de toute une vie ! Il allait entamer un nouveau duo pour le restant de ses jours.


	12. chapitre Bonus 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Et voici le 1er chapitre du bonus de "Dernière note". J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Couples : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Nell / Sosuke x Gin

Genre : Angst / Drame / humour / romance / UA

Synopsis :

Nell assiste a une représentation de son père et espère bien pouvoir présenter Jiruga plus tard dans la soirée, mais son petit ami n'est pas très fan des relations familiales.

Ichigo de son côté file le parfait amour avec Grimmjow depuis 20 ans. Il n'est toutefois pas enchanté d'apprendre dans les journaux la sortie d'Aïzen de prison. Cette nouvelle aura-t-elle des répercutions dans sa vie ?

Disclamer : Bien sûr, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

°°0o0°°

 ** _20 ans après dans une salle de spectacle à Viennes._**

La salle de spectacle était debout. Nell se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir le public depuis les coulisses. Leurs sourires éclatant en disaient long sur leur enthousiasme. Son regard se reporta sur son père qui se penchait une nouvelle fois pour remercier les spectateurs. Les musiciens s'étaient également levés et applaudissaient. Nell sentait son cœur s'inonder de bonheur en constatant la ferveur avec laquelle son père était acclamé.

La jeune femme remarqua le mouvement nerveux d'Ichigo qui repoussait ses cheveux roux qui cachaient une partie de son visage. Sa large stature habillée d'un costume sombre griffé, en imposait. Nell jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, attirée par un mouvement sur sa droite. Elle vit son autre père qui paraissait impatient de retrouver sa moitié.

Kurosaki Ichigo en impressionnait plus d'un, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Ce dernier plus grand, plus large ressemblait plus à un athlète de haut niveau, plutôt qu'à un ancien soliste. Elle cacha un sourire amusé, c'était plus fort qu'elle. De voir Grimmjow s'irriter sans raison, tout ça parce qu'Ichigo restait loin de lui trop longtemps, restait savoureux. Il était comme un gosse que l'on taquinait avec une friandise bien visible, mais hors de portée.

Pourtant lorsque Grimmjow se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main, elle y glissa la sienne et frissonna sous l'étreinte chaude et rassurante.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'Ichigo traine à chaque fois ? s'exaspéra Grimmjow.

\- Ne boude pas papa… Il te reviendra bien assez vite. Laisse-le profiter de sa gloire, sourit Nell.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

\- Insinuerais-tu que je sois trop pressé ?

\- Toi ? Impatient ? Ce ne serait pas un pléonasme ?

Nell éclata de rire lorsqu'il la chatouilla pour se venger. Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre. Ichigo les observait interrogateur. Nell ne put s'empêcher de noter une petite lueur dans ses yeux couleur d'ambre.

Ichigo serait-il jaloux de sa relation avec Grimmjow ? Non, ce n'était pas cela. De toute façon Nell avait noté un léger changement dans le comportement de la part de son père depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose le tracassait ces derniers jours, mais quoi ?

\- Un peu de tenu… Vous pourrez vous bagarrer à la maison.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Nell en se jetant dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de lever son bras pour protéger son Amati en l'air. Elle respira l'odeur boisée et musquée tout à la fois. Le bras autour de ses épaules lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle l'adorait.

\- Nell tu n'es pas un peu grande à 25 ans pour te jeter dans les bras de ton vieux père ? la gronda gentiment Ichigo.

\- Le jour où elle ne le fera plus, tu pleuras dans mes bras, commença Grimmjow avant de se reprendre. Nell, trouve-toi un copain !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grimmjow ? grommela Ichigo mécontent.

\- Quoi ? répondit son mari moqueur, le jour où Nell aura un petit ami officiel, elle ne se jettera plus dans tes bras, et j'aurais alors l'occasion de te consoler.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de se prétexte, rit Nell.

Ichigo toussota alors qu'une foule plus grande s'amassait autour d'eux. Grimmjow lui s'en moquait et riait de bon cœur en tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Nell remarqua les nombreux regards des femmes posées sur Grimmjow, mais bon… c'était peine perdue. Son père avait toujours été gay, et avec un Ichigo juste à côté, elles pouvaient toutes allées se brosser.

Nell dut se reculer, de nombreux fans se pressaient pour obtenir un autographe de ses deux pères. Même si Grimmjow ne touchait plus au piano, il continuait à avoir de nombreux fans, et qui plus est si Ichigo se trouvait à ses côtés. Ils faisaient d'une pierre deux coups.

Les laissant à leur moment de gloire, Nell se dirigea vers la loge de son père. La plupart du temps, tous la laissaient tranquille. Même si chacun savait de qui elle était la fille. Elle allait atteindre le couloir lorsqu'une forte secousse la fit décoller de terre. Une poitrine ferme percuta sa joue.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne décollerais jamais des coulisses.

\- Jiruga ! Tu me fais mal…

\- Désolé.

La pression autour de son poignet se desserra. Nell se recula et croisa le regard violet de son petit ami, qui était au demeurant gigantesque. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, il pouvait être détestable avec la plupart des gens, et même avec elle de temps en temps. Pourtant cela ne durait jamais. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Nell avait été attirée par son côté animal. Ce que la plupart de ses amies ne comprenaient pas.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre, je t'aurais présenté…

\- Pas question ! lança Jiruga visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne serai jamais accepté Nell, soit un peu sérieuse deux secondes. Je ne fais pas partie de la même caste que toi.

\- Toi et tes préjugés, marmonna la jeune femme. Pour ta peine, je vais te laisser ici tout seul comme un chien Jiruga. Après tout, c'est bien ce que tu es ? se moqua-t-elle.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son petit ami, lui montrait qu'elle commençait à aller trop loin. Pourtant, c'était bien comme cela qu'il se considérait lui-même, elle ne faisait que traduire sa pensée.

\- T'es qu'une garce Nell !

\- Et toi un crétin fini. Écoute, puisque tu refuses de te joindre à moi, je vais retrouver mes parents. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir alors que je suis partie devant. C'est toi tout seul qui te coupe du bonheur de la vie Jiruga.

\- Racont…

Mais Nell avait disparu, le laissant seul une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme sera les poings. Pourquoi aimait-il une mégère de ce type ? Ah ouaih… parce qu'elle était bonne ! Elle avait de ces putains de formes, et puis… question cul, elle savait y faire… et puis, y'avait aussi son odeur. Elle sentait drôlement bon Nell, et la douceur de sa peau… et… et ses lèvres…

Elle souriait tout le temps, voir rigolait franchement avec lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours quelque chose à dire. Et puis, elle savait se défendre. Leur première rencontre avait été percutante, Jiruga se souvint de ses jolis yeux verts emplis de larmes de rage. Rien que de s'en souvenir, il eut un soupir nostalgique.

\- Pardon jeune homme, vous bloquez le passage.

Surpris Jiruga se retourna et croisa le regard de miel de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il déglutit. Il se trouvait en face d'un des pères de Nell et pas n'importe lequel, le plus connu. Quoique l'autre aussi était connu, mais bon… Kurosaki était celui qui déplaçait les foules aujourd'hui.

Il ne paraissait pas si impressionnant au final.

\- Je… je pourrai avoir un autographe ?

Jiruga se raidit en entendant sa demande, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre pour rester plus longtemps en la compagnie de cet homme qu'il pouvait juger sans pression. À son grand étonnement, le musicien lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Bien sûr ! Aurais-tu un papier et un stylo ?

\- Euh…

Fouillant dans les poches de sa veste, Jiruga se maudit de ne pas avoir du matériel sur lui. Il se sentait ridicule là…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Jiruga leva les yeux et vit Jaggerjack. Alors lui, il ne pouvait pas le sacquer. C'était physique. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le toisait. Quelle insolence !

-Oh… Grimmjow tu tombes bien. Aurais-tu un papier et un stylo ? Ce jeune homme voudrait un autographe.

Jaggerjack parut surpris, et même s'il le considérait avec méfiance, il chercha sur lui de quoi écrire et sorti d'on ne sait où le matériel convoité. Le sourire du violoniste s'agrandit.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mon amour.

En attendant cela, Jaggerjack parut rosir de plaisir. Jiruga croyait avoir une hallucination. Pas possible ! Ce type rougissait en entendant des mots doux ?

\- Hum… ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis, il faut être équipé avec tous tes fans.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme ?

\- Mettez-le au nom de Nnoitra Jiruga.

Jiruga observa Ichigo qui se servit du dos de Grimmjow comme écritoire. Bien que ce dernier affectait d'être qu'un vulgaire accessoire pour ses fans en détresse, Jiruga voyait bien que Grimmjow semblait ravis que son mari ait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'Ichigo voulut lui rendre son papier, le jeune homme secoua la tête et demanda humblement.

\- Jaggerjack-san, pourrais-je avoir aussi votre autographe ?

\- Moi ?

Grimmjow semblait surpris. Pourtant, ses fans lui en demandait aussi… pourquoi paraissait-il étonné subitement ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'air du « fan type de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ». Le dos d'Ichigo joua à son tour à l'écritoire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Jiruga salua les deux hommes qui passèrent devant lui très détendus. Il les observa de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la loge de l'artiste.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, tout en observant la feuille de papier. Il sortit son portefeuille et rangea sa feuille à l'intérieur précieusement. Peut-être faisait-il d'une montagne une taupinière ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se présenter à eux après tout… ils ne semblaient pas porter de préjuger sur les apparences…

°°0o0°°

Le soleil réchauffait la terrasse du petit château. Nell s'éloigna rapidement de sa maison pour gagner le centre du jardin. Les murs avaient des oreilles après tout. Personne ne devait surprendre sa conversation, surtout que Jiruga ne voulait pas dévoiler leur relation pour l'instant. Et si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle entretenait une relation suivit, ils exigeraient de rencontrer son petit ami. Tout en marchant, elle passa son portable en mode webcam.

\- Jiruga ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me contacter lorsque j'étais chez moi…

\- J'ai changé d'avis, commença Nnoitra mal à l'aise.

\- T'es idiot, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, sourit Nell.

\- La ferme !

Jiruga lui envoya un regard de travers. Nell éclata de rire derrière l'écran, puis elle lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse. Elle s'arrêta près d'un chêne centaine. Elle n'avait plus besoin de courir après tout.

\- Changerais-tu d'avis tout court ? Voudrais-tu rencontrer mes parents ?

\- Hum… Je me disais… Pourquoi pas ?

\- Oooohhh… Jiruga, comme tu me fais plaisir. Tu verras, ils sont adorables.

\- Tu es leur fille, ce n'est pas pareil. Ton jugement n'est pas impartial.

\- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'ils seraient ravis de me voir en couple…

\- Même avec moi ?

Nell soupira. Jiruga avait décidément une très mauvaise opinion de lui-même. C'était vrai, il avait fait des conneries plus jeunes et avait purgé une peine de prison, mais il avait changé. Il travaillait comme apprenti auprès d'un maitre verrier et il était plutôt doué. Les éloges faites par son professeur étaient loin d'être négligeables.

Et puis, ils se fréquentaient depuis sa sortie de prison, soit trois ans. Jiruga avait un an de moins qu'elle. Il était plus que temps qu'elle le présente à ses pères.

\- Tu es très bien Jiruga. Peut-être seront-ils surpris ? Mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont t'apprécier.

\- Mouaih…

Visiblement Jiruga en doutait. Nell réfléchit rapidement et lança d'un ton espiègle.

\- Ce week-end mes parents sont à la maison. Nous pourrions profiter de l'occasion pour que tu viennes me rendre visite à la maison. Et puis, si tu t'obstinait à ne pas vouloir venir, je m'étais dit que je pourrai te faire du chantage, bien que jusqu'ici je m'étais efforcée de me montrer patiente. Elle s'émousse avec le temps. Plus tu reculeras l'échéance, plus nous reculerons la date de notre aménagement ensemble. Pas question que j'aille vivre avec toi, si mes parents ne te connaissent pas !

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi Nell ! Tu vis à quelle époque ?

\- Ce sont mes principes ! Et si tu n'y adhères pas, ce n'est pas grave…

Jiruga observa Nell qui même si elle affichait un sourire, lui adressait un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. Et merde ! Il n'aimait pas du tout être contraint à faire quelque chose, mais son comportement n'invitait pas spécialement à prendre des gants. Et elle le savait et jusqu'ici, sa patience l'avait toujours emporté. Mais plus maintenant.

\- J'accepte ! Mais une courte visite. Je rentre et je sors !

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Nell.

\- Oui, maugréa Jirgua en détournant le visage.

\- Oh Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Jiruga. - Ouaih… ouaih, fit-il mal à l'aise devant tant de démonstration d'affection.

Il vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres de Nell qui embrassait son téléphone, et même s'il montrait une mine renfrognée, ne put s'empêcher dans son fort intérieur d'être fou de joie. Putain, lui aussi il l'aimait comme un fou !

\- Alors écoute-moi. Jiruga, nous allons procéder comme ça… tu m'écoutes ?

Jiruga essayait de ne pas regretter sa décision, de toute façon c'était trop tard.

°°0o0°°

Nell avait mis une jolie robe printanière. Après un dernier regard, elle se précipita dans la salle de musique et se plaça derrière le piano. Ses parents étaient dehors sur la terrasse et prenaient un verre. _Parfait !_ songea-t-elle. Ils viendraient surement la voir jouer… c'était si rare qu'elle le fasse pour leur plus grand désespoir. Eux qui auraient tellement voulu qu'elle soit soliste.

Mais elle, même si elle appréciait la musique et de jouer de temps à autre, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait exercer comme métier. C'était même aux antipodes de ses aspirations. Elle voulait devenir coach sportif à plein temps.

Enfin en attendant, elle débuta la sonate pour piano n°1 de Beethoven. Son cœur joyeux démarra par l'allegro. Ses doigts couraient sur les touches, très heureuse de la surprise qu'elle préparait, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la mélodie et en oublia d'observer l'éventuelle venue de ses deux pères. Oui, le piano et ses accords parfaits. Elle avait totalement oublié le plaisir de ses débuts.

Obligée de faire des gammes, des gammes et encore des gammes, la joie s'était progressivement envolée, et puis… ensuite il y avait eu ses amies… les sorties, et tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et là, elle se retrouvait seule à seul avec un instrument qu'elle avait négligé, certes au début ses doigts rouillés hésitaient, mais là… ils obéissaient sans rechigner, comme si elle et le piano s'étaient quittés la veille en de bon terme. Les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus émouvantes.

Son humeur devint mélancolique et c'est avec retenu qu'elle enchaîna sur l'adagio. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Grimmjow. L'émotion qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur. Elle eut un sourire et s'arrêta. Grimmjow protesta.

\- Non ! - Viens papa…

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Ce dernier d'abord étonné vint la rejoindre à ses côtés et s'assis sur le banc. Elle lui montra sa main…

\- Comme avant ?

Grimmjow eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Les deux pianistes reprirent l'adagio chacun avec une main. Nell remarqua qu'Ichigo s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, et les écoutait les yeux fermés. Ichigo qui n'avait jamais eu le talent pour jouer du piano, certes il se débrouillait, mais le musicien n'était doué que pour les cordes frottées. Violon bien sûr, mais aussi violoncelle.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi Grimmjow l'abandonnait-il lorsqu'elle était devenue adolescente ? Certes, c'était pour suivre Ichigo au concert, il était devenu son manager à force. Mais elle se sentait si triste dans ce château, toute seule. Certes, elle avait des études à suivre de son côté, mais en même temps, l'école lui pesait. Et puis, il y avait les leçons de piano et son professeur qui se faisait plus sévère lorsque ses parents s'absentaient. Comme s'il fallait rajouter une pression supplémentaire.

La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit.

\- Mademoiselle Nell, votre ami Monsieur Nnoitra Jiruga est présent. Est-ce que je le fais entrer dans le petit salon ?

\- Oh ! fit la jeune femme en se levant brutalement. Ici !

\- Un ami à toi ici ? interrogea Grimmjow en sortant de son état de grâce.

\- En fait, c'est mon petit ami.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se levèrent dans un seul mouvement. Leurs yeux exorbités, fit rire Nell.

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, comme ça vous ne serez pas pris au dépourvu. Jiruga est exceptionnel et je l'aime depuis quelques années.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le présentes ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

\- Il refusait de vous rencontrer, j'y peux rien, répondit Nell.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Ichigo à son tour.

\- Ah ça…

Nell se tourna vers l'entrée et sourit chaleureusement au géant qui se trouvait à l'embrasure.

\- Jiruga, si tu savais combien je suis heureuse de te voir.

Et, elle lui sauta au cou sans prévenir. Là où Ichigo et Grimmjow reculaient sous le choc de l'étreinte, Jiruga se contenta d'enlacer sa copine avec tendresse. Ichigo s'approcha de Grimmjow, l'air interrogateur.

\- Il me dit quelque chose…

\- Je savais bien qu'on devait se méfier de ce mec ! Il t'a demandé un autographe lors de ton dernier concert ! Celui qui n'avait pas de stylo et de papier !

\- Tu as demandé un autographe à papa ? s'étonna Nell.

Jiruga toussota gêné et regarda ailleurs. Ichigo scruta le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait gauchement tandis que Nell le serrait contre elle. Qu'ils formaient un couple mal assorti… songea-t-il, mais Nell paraissait heureuse.

\- Tu as essayé d'entrer dans nos bonnes grâces ! T'as tâté le terrain ! reprocha Grimmjow.

Il se dirigeait vers le petit ami de Nell comme s'il allait en découdre. Nell se plaça devant Jiruga comme si elle voulait le protéger, mais ce dernier la repoussa gentiment. Il fit face à Jaggerjack et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Nell sentait que cette rencontre n'allait pas se passer comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Exactement !

\- Tu n'as pas eu le courage de nous le…

La main qui se posa sur son avant-bras le fit taire. Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo. Ce dernier se dirigeait à présent vers Jiruga la main tendue.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître.

Jiruga fut saisi. Il observa le visage souriant tourné vers lui et la main amicale tendue vers lui. Il jeta un regard de biais vers Nell qui l'encouragea silencieusement. Il décida de ne pas accorder son attention à Grimmjow et serra la main d'Ichigo chaleureusement en retour. Ce gars ne semblait vraiment pas avoir de malice en lui, contrairement à tous les hommes qu'il avait rencontrés plus jeune ou en prison. Mais lui adressera-t-il le même sourire en sachant la vérité ?

\- Nnoitra Jiruga, enchanté…

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie Nnoitra Jiruga ? demanda Grimmjow soupçonneux.

\- Apprenti verrier.

\- C'est un métier ça ? se moqua Grimmjow.

Mine de rien, l'ancien pianiste s'était approché d'eux. Toutefois, Ichigo recula pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui donner un coup de pied et de lui adresser un regard furieux.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le taquiner un peu ? Je le laisse rentrer comme ça dans la famille ? Attends, tu ne sais pas qui il est…

\- Nell le sait et ça me suffit ! répondit Ichigo.

\- Quoi ! s'écria Grimmjow. Mais t'es inconscient c'est notre fille ! _Notre fille !_

\- Grimmjow, calme-toi ! Tu vas faire de la peine à Nell.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas inconscient…

\- Tu n'étais pas un enfant de chœur Grimmjow au début.

\- Justement ! Je les repère les racailles ! s'emporta l'ancien pianiste.

\- Oui, et il n'a pas tord, expliqua Jiruga calmement en coupant la conversation dans le couple. J'ai été en prison pendant quelques mois.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Nell se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

\- Jiruga, s'écria Nell désespérée. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire ! Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Tu devais…

\- Je veux être honnête Nell. S'ils le découvrent ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à la position de tes parents en voulant me présenter à eux… et tu as vu… ton père a vu tout de suite qui j'étais.

\- Pour quel motif ? demanda Ichigo.

Jiruga plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et ne cilla pas.

\- J'ai tabassé quelques gars…

Nell se tourna vers ses parents. Grimmjow était clairement menaçant. Nell se tourna vers Ichigo qui les dévisageait tour à tour. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher de Jiruga, Nell eut une lueur d'espoir. Oui, Ichigo était le plus raisonnable des deux…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce. Jiruga se plia en deux, et cracha de la salive. Nell qui s'était figée, se tourna vers son père qui donna un second coup au visage de son petit ami. Jiruga chuta à terre, tenant toujours son estomac. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Ichigo était vraiment très fort.

Grimmjow se précipita vers Ichigo et s'écria.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Il ne t'a rien fait ce gosse !

\- Je pensais que tu voulais protéger Nell, Grimmjow.

Ichigo se tourna très froid vers son mari qui stoppa net sa progression. Ils s'observèrent. Nell à genoux à côté de Jiruga s'inquiétait.

\- Je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait…

Jiruga se redressa lentement, tout en scrutant le dos de Kurosaki. Ce dernier le faisait-il exprès de ne pas lui porter attention ?

\- Papa… Non, Ichigo ! rectifia Nell.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa fille qui le regardait avec colère. Elle se tenait entre lui et son petit ami, visiblement folle de rage.

\- Je pensais que tu étais ravi de le rencontrer. Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu viens de faire. C'est lâche et je ne te connaissais pas cette facette. C'est un véritable cauchemar !

\- Nell… Ichigo ne ferait pas ça sans raison… tu le sais, plaida Grimmjow désorienté.

\- Je me moque de ses raisons. Ne m'attendez pas ce soir ! Viens Jiruga… quittons cette maison de fous.

Une fois seul, Grimmjow attrapa l'épaule d'Ichigo et la secoua. Son visage était sombre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Ichigo ?

Ichigo eut un soupir et se tourna vers son mari, avec un air penaud.

\- La seule chose qui me ferait réellement peur, c'est que ce type frappe Nell. Je veux que ce type sache à quoi s'attendre de ma part s'il tente quoique ce soit sur Nell ! Je ne veux pas que Nell traverse la même chose que nous. Elle joue si bien du piano… vous sembliez si heureux tous les deux…

\- Ichigo… souffla Grimmjow stupéfait. Tu penses encore à cette pourriture d'Aïzen ?

Le violoniste hocha la tête. Il enlaça Grimmjow et posa son front contre son épaule.

\- Savais-tu qu'il a été libéré cette semaine ?

\- Vraiment ?

Grimmjow entoura les épaules d'Ichigo. Cette histoire, lui l'avait oublié… enfin presque. Il avait tourné la page, mais visiblement Ichigo non. Comment ne pas s'en douter, en le connaissant comme il le connaissait. Il aurait dû faire attention. Maintenant, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Nell pour réparer les morceaux. Lui avait joué les troubles fêtes pour tester le jeune homme… mais il n'allait pas lui casser la figure pour autant. Ichigo lui, ne se posait vraiment pas de questions. Parfois, son comportement le laissait sans voix.

\- Écoute, Aïzen est très loin de nous… Je m'inquiète surtout pour Nell et son petit ami. Maintenant, ils vont te détester. Normalement, c'est moi le méchant dans notre couple, tu comprends ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils et observa son compagnon avec intérêt.

\- Et pourquoi ce privilège exclusif ?

\- Parce que j'ai la gueule de l'emploi ! Toi t'es censé être le mec rassurant ! Comment expliquer à Nell que tu as changé le rôle sans nous prévenir ?

\- Nell reviendra Grimjow.

Ichigo avait glissé ses mains sur la chemisette de Grimmjow. Pourquoi ce type était-il de plus en plus séduisant ? Il s'approcha et lentement glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Grimmjow cueillis ses lèvres. Grimmjow resserra son étreinte. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de son amant. Une idée érotique lui effleura l'esprit… Il souleva son homme et le posa sur la queue du piano fermé.

Sa respiration devint plus rapide, ses doigts agiles caressaient le corps nerveux d'Ichigo qui gémissait contre son oreille. Putain, ce type lui faisait toujours le même effet, même au bout de vingt ans ? La voix de Nell les arrêta net.

\- Papa ta conduite est inqualifiable ! Et il existe des chambres pour ce genre de chose !

Ichigo leva les yeux vers sa fille, et vers son petit ami, qui était devenu écarlate tout en regardant sur le côté, quoique… il le regardait quand même.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, je veux que tu présentes tes excuses à Jiruga ! lança Nell énervée.

\- Je te présente toutes mes excuses Jiruga, répéta tranquillement Ichigo qui se laissait glisser sur le sol.

Grimmjow s'était réajusté, mais tournait toujours le dos à l'assemblée. Ichigo savait qu'une fois partie plus rien n'arrêtait son mari, sauf peut-être ce genre de situation, mais il lui fallait certainement quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se ressaisir. Pas lui.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je pensais que tu serais plus…

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Nell. Je voulais voir si ce type était capable de lever la main sur toi… En apprenant son passé, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

\- Papa ! s'exclama Nell outrée. Tu es le plus raisonnable des deux !

\- Merci, marmonna Grimmjow en enlaçant les épaules d'Ichigo.

Ichigo sentait toujours l'excitation de Grimmjow, mais son corps à présent servait de bouclier.

\- Nell, Ichigo n'a pas voulu te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à Nnoitra…

Grimmjow leva son bras blessé.

\- Ton père a besoin de te savoir en sécurité, il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Il a fait de la prison…

\- Mais pas pour meurtre ! lança Nell. Il a volé, il a frappé des gens comme lui à l'époque ! C'est clair que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche aujourd'hui.

En entendant cela Jiruga ne savait pas s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Pas de mal à une mouche ? Nell ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne lui ferait rien à _elle_ … quant à son père, il remercia son intuition de lui avoir soufflé de ne pas rendre le coup, parce qu'il était parti pour. Mais ce type avait un putain de regard… comme là.

\- Je souhaite reprendre sur de meilleures bases Jiruga-kun, fit Ichigo en s'approchant du jeune homme. Je te demande de bien prendre soin de Nell, c'est mon bien le plus précieux.

\- Bon puisqu'Ichigo a retiré mon rôle de méchant, je vais être sympa. Mangez à la maison ce soir.

Nell toujours sous le coup de ses émotions observa alternativement ses deux pères. Et s'approcha d'Ichigo pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça papa…

\- Je ne toucherai plus Jiruga… promis.

\- Merci…

Nnoitra écoutait en silence, et d'entendre ces paroles le laissaient perplexe. Il tira Nell à lui, et déclara froidement.

\- J'ai prévu de sortir ce soir avec Nell… une autre fois peut-être. Et vous avez peut-être pardonné, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Sur ce…

Jiruga entraina Nell derrière lui, lui tenant fermement sa main. Ils auraient tous de nouvelle raison de discuter, mais là, il voulait de l'air !

°°0o0°°

Les rues piétonnes étaient bondées. Ichigo se fraya son chemin entre les touristes. Ses lunettes de soleil cachaient une partie de son visage. Le musicien se glissa dans une ruelle plus tranquille et leva son sac devant son nez et vérifia ses partitions. Elles étaient toutes sauves. Il n'aurait pas dû se pointer ici à une heure pareille songea-t-il.

Prêt à reprendre sa route, il se figea alors qu'une main enlaçait sa taille.

\- Tu es indéniablement plus beau que dans mon souvenir, Ichigo.

La respiration courte, Ichigo se tourna et ne vit qu'une ruelle vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ichigo se ressaisit et reprit sa marche. Il respira confortablement dans une rue bien éclairée par le soleil. Son imagination le tuerait un jour.

Pourtant, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage de Sosuke l'observait de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Impossible, chuchota Ichigo.

Stressé, Ichigo quitta les lieux et essaya de regagner une station de taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas possible… Aïzen ne pouvait pas être là ! Ichigo sortit son portable et ses doigts le démangeaient d'appeler Grimmjow et se souvenant de son mari à l'hôpital, Ichigo le ferma. Il observa autour de lui, et s'aperçut que tout était normal.

Le violoniste ne voulait pas fuir, et l'idée de s'arrêter à un salon de thé et de lire un journal lui parut une excellente façon de faire baisser son stress. Le jeune homme prit une part d'appelstrudel et pris un café. Se servant d'un journal laissé en libre lecture, Ichigo se plu à tourner les pages et non faire glisser les doigts sur un écran. L'atmosphère du salon de thé, le brouhaha ambiant, le goût excellent du gâteau rassurèrent Ichigo qui en oublia même la raison de sa venue dans ce restaurant.

Lorsqu'une chaise grinça à côté de lui, il leva les yeux surpris de voir une ombre se projeter sur le journal. Il croisa des yeux chocolat qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. Le fin sourire qui s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres était le même depuis…

\- Bonjour Ichigo.

\- Sosuke…

\- Je vois que tu te régales… Gin est parti nous en chercher une part également. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de part de gâteau.

\- Gin ? souffla Ichigo abasourdi.

\- Bien sûr. Il a été mon plus fidèle compagnon durant ces vingt dernières années.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Gin qui stationnait devant leur table. Son sourire n'avait pas changé. Le violoniste déglutit malgré lui.

\- Kurosaki-kun… tu es vraiment devenu séduisant avec les années, remarqua l'ancien directeur de théâtre.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Ichigo qui s'était repris.

\- Ce que nous faisons ici mon petit Ichigo ? Mais enfin, c'est évident… Je suis venu récupérer mon bien.

Ichigo allait répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était totalement absurde comme situation. Que faisait Aïzen ici ? Avec Gin en prime !

Les deux hommes assis confortablement en face de lui, entamèrent leur gâteau et semblèrent l'apprécier. Ichigo ferma son journal calmement. Quiconque aurait surpris la scène n'y aurait vu que des amis autour d'une table.

\- Sosuke… chuchota Ichigo en se penchant en avant, je suis surpris que tu viennes me voir comme tu le fais après toutes ses années, d'autant qu'entre nous, nous n'avons pas que des bons souvenirs. Tu me vois ravis de cette initiative.

Aïzen parut surpris par ses paroles, mais se reprit vite. Un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage.

\- J'aime que tu sois dans de si bonnes dispositions…

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit à son tour Ichigo.

Gin qui observait le musicien cessa de sourire. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le beau visage de Kurosaki et trouvèrent quelque chose de changer en lui. Au début, il semblait pris au dépourvu, mais là… quelque chose clochait. Est-ce que Sosuke l'avait remarqué. Il glissa un regard de côté et il vit que ce dernier paraissait détendu. Vraiment trop en fait…

\- Que dirais-tu de nous accompagner, Gin et moi ?

\- Et pour quel motif ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de frayer en t'as compagnie.

\- Vraiment ? Après tous nos bons souvenirs ?

Plissant le nez, Ichigo eut du mal à ne pas passer par-dessus la table pour frapper Aïzen… et il n'aurait pas besoin qu'il lui tourne le dos. Gardant son calme, Ichigo se dit : « Pourquoi pas ? » Après tout, lui aussi avait des comptes à régler. Il se leva surprenant ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Puisque tu tiens tellement à ma compagnie, pourquoi t'en priver ? Je t'attends dehors.

Ichigo s'éloigna et salua aimablement le serveur, une fois dehors, il rechaussa ses lunettes et attendit Aïzen et Ichimaru. Ces derniers sortirent un peu précipitamment et stoppèrent en voyant le musicien qui les attendait tranquillement.

* * *

A bientôt...


	13. Chapitre Bonus 2

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Et voici le 2ème chapitre du bonus de "Dernière note". Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture :)

Couples : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Nell / Sosuke x Gin

Genre : Angst / Drame / humour / romance / UA

Disclamer : Bien sûr, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

°°0o0°°

Avec ce beau soleil, la foule était dense. Nell réussit à se faufiler à l'ombre rafraichissante d'une boutique. Un petit coup d'éventail lui donna davantage d'air. Une chaleur pareille, ce n'était pas permis au printemps.

Elle salua discrètement Yatchiru la vendeuse qui rangeait une boite d'objets fragiles. Elle se rendit au fond de la boutique et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'atelier. Là, elle vit Jiruga penché sur un lavabo en pierre noire. Il avait terminé son travail, elle arrivait juste à temps pour le récupérer.

\- Bonjour Nell… Il fait si chaud dehors ? demanda Kenpachi.

La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement au maître verrier. Il était quasiment aussi grand que Jiruga et effrayait tout autant les clients que son apprenti…

\- Bonjour Zaraki, oui il fait très chaud dehors, mais pas autant que lorsque vous travaillez le verre. Vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien, conclut-elle tout sourire. - Nell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Jiruga derrière elle. - Je suis venue te chercher pour nous balader cet après-midi. - Nous balader ?

Jiruga fit la grimace, ce qui fit sourire Nell qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Elle allait lui donner une occasion d'apprécier sa sortie.

\- Je voulais manger un truc dans un salon de thé et en route… Pourquoi pas regarder pour un appartement ? - J'ai déjà un appartement, idiote !

Nell le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu crois que je vais m'installer dans ton ridicule studio ? C'est bien pour une nuit ou deux, mais où je mets mes affaires ? - Je n'ai pas les moyens de me permettre de… - Tu oublies que je bosse ! Nous allons partager les frais…

Jiruga était ennuyé de devoir chercher un nouvel appartement, il avait réussi à s'y faire à celui où il vivait, mais c'était clair qu'il était trop petit, même pour lui. Mais dépendre de Nell pour obtenir plus grand ? Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

\- Allez Jiruga… fit Nell en arborant des yeux suppliants.

Jiruga ferma les yeux, et posa sa main devant eux. Comme pour mieux cacher son exaspération et surtout éviter de céder à sa petite amie.

\- Débarrassez le plancher vous deux, vous encombrez mon atelier !

Nell sourit à Zaraki qui sans en avoir l'air, les encourageait à se promener. Elle prit la main libre de Jiruga et l'entraina derrière elle.

\- Nell ! Je ne suis pas habillé pour sortir… - Qui s'en occupe ? - Moi ! - Si nous trainons, les agences seront fermées Jiruga, alors magne-toi !

Cette fois-ci, Nell utilisa un ton autoritaire. Les mains posées sur les hanches, elle était prête à se battre contre Jiruga, ce dernier le remarqua et maugréa contre les bonnes femmes bien trop entreprenantes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, chéri, sourit Nell. - Mouaih…

Jiruga suivit Nell en silence. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout, il sortait avec Nell. Bon nombre de ses amis bavaient sur elle, et ne pourraient jamais l'approcher, songea-t-il avec satisfaction. Il y veillerait de toute façon. Et puis, l'idée qu'ils vivraient bientôt ensemble, mme un couple normal le sorti de sa torpeur. Il y avait bien pire comme sort après tout…

°°0o0°°

C'est avec reconnaissance que Jiruga s'assit à la terrasse d'un café français en compagnie de sa moitié qui malgré la chaleur paraissait toujours aussi fraiche et pétillante. La carte déjà entre les mains, elle se plongea dans le menu avec concentration. Lui savait déjà ce qu'il prendrait et son regard flotta autour de lui.

Même assis, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la place et les rues adjacentes. La foule était moins dense, beaucoup de promeneurs se réfugiaient dans les salons de thé alentour. Il reporta son attention à sa table lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande.

\- Alors, alors… Dis-moi quel appartement te plaisait le plus dans tous ceux que nous avons visités ? - Nous n'en avons visité que trois Nell… Inutile de t'exciter. - Rabat-joie ! bouda sa petite amie. - Celui qui serait le plus intéressant pour toi et moi, ce serait le deuxième… il est proche de mon atelier, et comme tu veux t'installer pas loin du centre-ville, tu serais aussi pas très loin des transports en commun pour te rendre à ton boulot. - Oui… soupira Nell rêveusement, mais c'est aussi le plus cher. - Tu croyais quoi idiote ?

Nell fit tourner sa cuillère dans son chocolat, alors qu'il venait juste d'être déposé sur la table. Jiruga paya le serveur. Il prit une gorgée de son café et réfléchit à leur situation.

\- Tu sais, peut-être que nous devrions avoir les yeux moins gros que le ventre. Je suggère que nous nous installions dans la périphérie de la ville, quitte à faire des trajets, mais prendre un appart. plus grand. - Jiruga j'y avais déjà songé, mais cela m'ennuie beaucoup. - Je crois que tu as été trop habitué au luxe. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous le permettre. Peut-être plus tard… - J'ai des économies ! coupa Nell tout à coup. Nous pourrions… - Pas question Nell ! Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu gardes tes économies, et je te suggère…

Jiruga eut une absence. Il crut reconnaître des cheveux roux pétants. Il plissa les yeux et observa avec plus d'attention. Il reconnut son futur beau-père en compagnie de deux hommes. Un avec des cheveux blancs et l'autre avec des cheveux poivre et sel. Il ne voyait pas bien leurs visages et leurs expressions.

\- Jiruga, tu m'écoutes ! s'impatienta Nell. - Ton père était de sortie cet après-midi ? demanda ce dernier.

Nell se redressa pour regarder dans la même direction que son compagnon. Elle reconnut Ichigo et fronça les sourcils en scrutant la scène. Jiruga qui lui jeta un coup d'œil demanda.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Nell ? - Je ne connais pas ces types, pourtant ils me disent quelque chose. - Certainement des musiciens comme ton père, fit Jiruga en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme se mit à mordre la peau de son index. Son expression préoccupée interpella son amant.

\- Oh Nell ! Laisse-le… - J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je connais très bien tous les musiciens que papa fréquente, mais pas ceux-là. Et quand je les vois, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'important m'échappe. Jiruga surveille les, je vais téléphoner à Grimmjow.

Ce dernier s'accouda à la table et secoua la tête.

\- Franchement… - Fait-ce que je te dis Jiruga.

Le jeune homme se leva et Nell le regarda surprise.

\- Autant m'approcher…

Nell hocha la tête alors que Grimmjow lui répondait.

\- Ma petite Nell… - Papa ? Papa Ichi connaît-il des musiciens qui ont les cheveux blancs et des cheveux poivre et sel ? - Des tonnes ! explosa de rire Grimmjow à l'autre côté du fil.

Nell se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas simple d'expliquer la situation à son père. Elle s'était levée et suivie des yeux Jiruga qui se trouvait non loin d'Ichigo à présent. Toutefois, Jiruga se plaça dans son champ de vision et elle perdit son père de vue.

\- Ouaih… Je m'inquiète probablement pour rien, mais ces types me disent quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens d'où je les ai vus. - Peut-être sont-ils venus à la maison. Nell tu te fais encore des idées. - Surement… je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis inquiétée comme ça. Je vais retrouver Jiruga. Je suis désolée… - Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Pense venir manger avec… Jiruga à la maison qu'on puisse se faire une meilleure opinion, et qu'il ait aussi une meilleure opinion de nous. - Je lui en parlerais, promis papa.

Nell raccrocha et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon qui regardait partir une voiture noire.

°°0o0°°

Le véhicule se gara le long du trottoir en silence. La zone était désertique. Un de ces nombreux anciens sites industriels abandonnés. Pour égayer les lieux, de lourds nuages gris se profilaient à l'horizon, annonçant un temps pluvieux.

Posant un pied sur le sol jonché de vieux papiers et de verre broyé, Ichigo analysa les lieux autour de lui. Il fit deux pas, ses yeux se plissaient. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de vouloir se venger ? Il était seul et Aïzen accompagné. Il n'allait pas se faire des nœuds au cerveau, Sosuke se faisait vieux !

\- Tu ne sembles pas effrayé.

Ichigo se tourna, confiant. Il prit le temps de dévisager Sosuke Aïzen, puis Gin Ichimaru qui s'approchait en remettant les manches de son costume en place. Un fin sourire effleura ses lèvres. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, ces deux là avaient pris un coup de vieux.

Pourtant, Ichigo n'ignorait pas l'aura dangereuse qui flottait autour de Sosuke notamment. Gin avait l'air tordu naturellement, alors que Sosuke lui… C'était l'instinct de survie dans chaque individu qui soufflait de fuir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais aperçu avant ? s'interrogea Ichigo.

Il était plus beau qu'avant… Le genre de beauté du prédateur qui fascine sa proie avant que cette dernière ne subisse des dommages...

\- Pour quel motif ? sourit Ichigo moqueur. Dit-moi ce que j'aurais à craindre de toi ? - Es-tu inconscient ? Ou naïf ? répondit d'un ton badin Aïzen. - Je me posais exactement la même question pour toi Sosuke.

Sosuke observa attentivement son ancien amant. Il était plus beau que dans son souvenir, chaque fibre de son être se hérissait de le sentir si proche. Les années n'avaient eu aucun effet sur Ichigo, contrairement à lui. Et pourquoi paraissait-il si… heureux ? Cela l'intrigua. Ichigo dégageait une assurance tranquille qu'il n'avait pas dans ses jeunes années. Son envie de le briser remonta en lui, comme les ressacs des vagues sous une houle de plus en plus puissante.

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Ichigo se mettant à sa hauteur. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Gin en retrait observait Aïzen prendre son pied. Il avait ordre ne pas intervenir… en fait, il avait dû supplier pour assister à ses retrouvailles. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en grilla une. Après tout, il allait assister à un spectacle et aux premières loges en plus. Autant qu'il se détende.

Le ciel se couvrait progressivement et l'usine devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés parut plus sinistre et menaçante.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu me trouves naïf, Ichigo ? Après tout… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ma personnalité.

En parlant, Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et caresser la joue d'Ichigo. Merde ! songea-t-il, s'il pouvait il le prendrait sur le capot de la voiture. Mais il ne s'abandonnerait pas à ses instincts et puis Ichigo… Le prénom de son ex roula dans sa tête, comme une liqueur sucrée qui descendait le fond de sa gorge. Un frisson de plaisir descendit sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Te connaissant, tu dois me sous-estimer… Parce que tu t'imagines toujours plus fort et plus intelligent que la plupart des gens. - Mais je suis plus intelligent que la plupart des gens Ichigo, fit Aïzen avec un sourire suffisant.

Ichigo repoussa d'un geste sec la main qui tentait de descendre son buste, comme si elle cherchait à tester les muscles sous la chemise.

\- Que cherches-tu ? - Et toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si docile Ichigo. - Ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir que je t'ai rejoint, mais parce que je suivais mon envie… - Qui est ? chuchota Aïzen contre son oreille.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient agrandis. Depuis quand Sosuke était-il aussi rapide ? Son corps se pressait contre le sien. Ses mains retenaient prisonnières les siennes. Son souffle caressait sa nuque. Sosuke voulait l'impressionner, Ichigo lui refusait d'être sous sa domination. Il posa son front contre son épaule.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te faire gouter Sosuke… Notamment à ma colère. Savais-tu que je ne t'avais jamais pardonné ? dit Ichigo froidement. - Vraiment ? répondit Aïzen d'une voix caressante. Pourtant, le fait que tu me quittes t'a permis d'obtenir la vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Tu es un musicien de haut vol. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté tous tes CD… Je n'ai jamais voulu pirater tes albums mon amour. - Merci pour ta délicatesse…

Ichigo eut un vague sourire.

\- Je te reconnais bien là. Tu es devenu mon obsession au cours de toutes ces années. Je ne te dirai pas merci pour ça.

Aïzen repoussa le visage d'Ichigo et le scruta. La douleur dans ses yeux ambre, le fit frissonner. Oh comme il aimait le voir souffrir. Ce délicieux frisson le gagna à nouveau. Par tous les diables, il le voulait à en crever !

\- Finirais-tu par me ressembler Ichigo ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase contre sa bouche. Ichigo n'avait même pas bougé. Il le fixait intensément. À quoi pensait-il ?

\- Ce qui me dégoute depuis tout ce temps, c'est justement cette impression de me rapprocher de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Je fais tout pour m'éloigner de toi, et pourtant, je sens au plus profond de moi… Cette sensation que je vais finir par devenir l'ordure que tu es ! - Oh, sais-tu combien tu me combles là ? - Oui… Je le sais Sosuke…

Ichigo se libéra brutalement et poussa Aïzen en arrière. Ce dernier chuta contre la tôle du véhicule. D'un pas décidé, Ichigo franchit la distance qui les séparait.

\- C'est pour cela que je me dégoute aussi Sosuke…

Le poing d'Ichigo frappa violemment la carrosserie, laissant une marque sur la tôle. Aïzen se redressa en se réajustant. Il l'avait évité de justesse. La force d'Ichigo n'était pas de paille. C'était celle d'un homme mûr. Il se tournait vers lui, le visage dur, les yeux brûlants de haine.

\- En fait Ichigo, tu n'es pas comme moi… je te rassure, tu es toujours le gamin honnête et droit que tu étais. Je n'affiche pas aussi clairement mes sentiments. - Ta gueule !

Le cri avait fait sursauter Gin qui écrasait sa cigarette au même moment. Suivant les gestes de Kurosaki, il haussa un sourcil en voyant ce dernier retirer sa veste. Il voulait vraiment casser la gueule à Aïzen. Finalement, cette sortie ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Lui qui pensait avoir à faire à un artiste sans envergure, le jeune 1er violon en avait dans le caleçon en fait.

Le rire d'Aïzen fit frissonner Gin. Ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Sosuke allait péter un plomb si ça continuait. Puis sa voix coula comme du miel.

\- Non, je préfère les chemins tortueux, de ceux dont on ne revient jamais…

Aïzen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ichigo lui avait balancé son poing à la figure qu'il esquiva de justesse. Son cœur se mit à battre sous le danger. Ichigo ressemblait à un lion et la comparaison lui plu. Il se pourlecha les lèvres et fit claquer sa langue, il se déplaça rapidement si vite d'ailleurs qu'Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de couvrir son flanc. Il plia sous le choc de son poing dans ses côtes. Aïzen eut un petit sourire, il avait au moins fêlé une côte. La grimace d'Ichigo le confirma.

\- Tu as gagné en puissance Ichigo, mais tu n'as pas évolué dans le même milieu que moi, ces dernières années. Mon amour, permet-moi de te donner quelques leçons…

Ichigo se recula d'un bond lorsqu'Aïzen le chargea, ses pas glissaient sur le sol. Des gouttes d'eau l'atteignirent. Le « vieux » était plus rapide que lui, mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. S'il ne pouvait le vaincre par l'esquive, il l'atteindrait autrement. Il observa les gestes de Sosuke.

Ses pieds profondément enfoncés dans le sol, il se tassa un peu sur lui-même et plissa les yeux pour mieux observer son adversaire. Il encaissa un second coup, mais s'étant replié sur lui-même ce dernier n'eut pas les mêmes répercussions que le premier. Il se saisit au vol d'un bras d'Aïzen et propulsa son coude à la jointure de celui de son adversaire qui cria de douleur.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient au travers d'un rideau de pluie. Un sourire mauvais s'inscrivit sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il bondit en avant et frappa de toutes ses forces, Aïzen esquiva chacun d'entre eux, ne cherchant pas à répliquer dans l'immédiat. Toutefois, il songea qu'il ne devait pas attendre trop longtemps, Ichigo devenait de plus en plus rapide et précis.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se penchait pour se dérober, son corps fit une rotation rapide et il se retrouva derrière Ichigo. Sa bouche contre son oreille… Il chuchota. Le temps sembla s'être figé. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

°°0o0°°

Fou d'inquiétude, Grimmjow traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'accueil lui avait donné le numéro de chambre et lorsqu'il la franchit, il resta cloué sur place. Ichigo était assis sur son lit, le regard dirigé vers le mur. Son expression vide le fit paniquer.

\- Ichigo ? Mon chéri… Ichigo… ça va ?

Grimmjow s'était emparé d'une main d'Ichigo. Il posa une main sur son front. Ichigo tourna des yeux accablés vers lui.

\- Grimmjow… - Ichigo qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi cette histoire de bagarre ? Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça !

Ichigo eut un sourire affligé sur les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux pour observer ses mains. Grimmjow lui serrait tellement fort et en même temps, il regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas les lui briser.

\- Ichigo… qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? - Tu sais Grimmjow… je… je n'ai jamais accepté que tu ne puisses plus jouer du piano. Je me suis toujours senti coupable.

Grimmjow en resta interdit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Nell apparut, accompagnée de Jiruga.

\- Papa !

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de prévenir, Nell pendait déjà à son cou, et la douleur de sa côte cassée, réussit à passer par-dessus les calmants. Il gémit de douleur.

\- Nell ! intervint Grimmjow, Ichigo a une côte cassée. - Oups ! Pardon… mais… mais… j'étais inquiète… - Je le sais ma puce, sourit Ichigo. - Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Nell. Ce sont les deux types avec qui je t'ai vu partir qui t'ont fait ça ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils de surprise. Nell l'avait vu ? Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont eux Ichigo ? - De qui vous me parlez ? - Ceux avec qui vous êtes monté dans une voiture noire cette après-midi, Kurosaki-san, répondit Jiruga en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il voyait bien que le musicien cherchait à esquiver. Le regard noir qu'il lui adressa confirma son intuition. Mais il s'en moquait. Autant que Nell lui lâche les baskets tout de suite avec cette histoire.

\- Qui était-ce Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow.

Leur regard se croisa, et Ichigo comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir à Grimmjow. La menace qu'il dégageait lui fit comprendre implicitement qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

\- Je suppose que tu te souviens d'Ichimaru Gin et Aïzen S…

Ichigo ne prononça pas le nom d'Aïzen. La colère qui déformait les traits de Grimmjow le fit déglutir de travers. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Nous nous expliquerons tout à l'heure Ichigo. Je n'ai pas envie d'exploser maintenant, mais tu vas connaître mon point de vue. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai besoin de sortir.

Et Grimmjow quitta la chambre d'hôpital en claquant si fort la porte qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, ainsi que les protestations du personnel médical de l'autre côté de la pièce. Nell resta quelques secondes figée à regarder la porte, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ichigo quant à lui, observait à présent ses mains. Ses mains…

\- Papa ? Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qui sont ces deux hommes ? Pourquoi papa Grimmjow est en rage ? - Nell… Il y a certaines parties de ma vie sur laquelle je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'étendre. Mais pour te donner une petite idée… L'un des deux hommes est celui qui a fait perdre à Grimmjow l'usage de son bras. - Quoi ?! hurla Nell. Et tu les as suivi ? Mais tu n'es pas dingue ? Et tout seul en plus ? Estime-toi heureux de n'avoir qu'une côte cassée…

Nell s'interrompit brutalement, en entendant le rire démentiel qui s'élevait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. Son père riait à gorge déployée, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux ce rire, c'était celui d'un désespoir si profond qu'il en devenait excessif. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues ? Qu'arrivait-il donc à Ichigo Kurosaki ? Affolée Nell bondi dans les bras de son père et tenta de consoler sa peine. Sa carcasse tressautait sous son rire de dément.

\- Papa calme toi je t'en prie…

Un d'infirmier entra dans la chambre. Il piqua Ichigo le faisant dormir presque instantanément. Il posa une main sur le front du malade et s'assura que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce… - Votre père a eut un choc psychologique. Il faut le laisser se reposer.

Nell ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle se tourna vers l'infirmier qui la dévisageait en attendant ses questions.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? finit-elle par demander inquiète. - D'après ce que j'ai appris, un appel anonyme a appelé une ambulance pour signaler l'accident de Monsieur Kurosaki. - Un appel anonyme ? Ça existe encore de nos jours ? - Je suis très surpris moi-même pour tout vous dire, répondit l'infirmier en se grattant le menton. - Et de quel type d'accident a eut mon père ? - Là, je pense que vous devriez vous renseigner auprès du médecin ou auprès de votre famille, Mademoiselle Kurosaki. - Je… Je vais voir le médecin…

Nell planta l'infirmier dans la chambre et en claquant la porte. L'infirmier voulut protester, mais Jiruga toujours appuyé contre le mur décréta d'une voix désabusée.

\- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de la raisonner… Ils sont tous un peu soupe au lait dans cette famille. - Ah…

L'infirmier s'éloigna et quitta la chambre, soulagé. Le grand type était effrayant. Déjà que Kurosaki pète un câble, mais en plus ce type ? Ah oui ? Il devait faire quoi exactement ?

°°0o0°°

La première chose qu'Ichigo fit en rentrant chez lui, ce fut de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il laissa Il Forte s'occuper de ses affaires. Il se servit un verre. Son entrevue avec son attaché de presse avait été des plus désagréable. Mais bon… Ichigo observa la main qui tenait son verre et remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

Grimmjow ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. En fait, il n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Il l'avait bien mérité de toute façon, comme ce qui lui arrivait d'ailleurs. À vouloir régler ses problèmes sans en parler à personne, mais il tenait une si belle occasion de se venger et au final. Un sourire tordu déforma son visage. Devait-il monter un autel pour remercier Aïzen pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Sortirait-il enfin de sa culpabilité ?

Buvant d'un seul trait le reste de son whisky, Ichigo quitta les lieux et gagna sa chambre. Normalement, il devait se reposer, mais jamais il n'y parviendrait. Il ne trouva nulle trace de Grimmjow. Avait-il même dormi ici ? Ichigo sortit de sa table de chevet son portable et remarqua qu'il était déchargé.

En entendant du bruit à l'extérieur, Ichigo vit Grimmjow qui rentrait à la maison. Le musicien courut jusqu'à l'entrée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son mari. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard glacé. Ichigo déglutit. Jamais Grimmjow ne l'avait dévisagé aussi froidement.

\- Grimmjow… Je dois te parler. - Ah oui ?

Et comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il continua sa route pour rentrer dans le salon, Ichigo sur les talons. De voir le dos de son mari de cette manière, donna l'impression qu'un gouffre infranchissable s'était ouvert entre eux. Ichigo bondit et enlaça Grimmjow.

\- Je suis désolé. Je pensais pouvoir me venger… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais te faire de mal.

Le silence s'engouffra dans la pièce.

\- Ichigo… Que veux-tu dire par te venger ?

Grimmjow se tourna et glissa une main le long de la mâchoire d'Ichigo. Ce dernier paraissait confus. Grimmjow bien que toujours en colère ne put laisser son mari dans la détresse. Ils se chamaillaient, mais jamais n'avaient de réelles disputes. Il n'y avait qu'Aïzen pour mettre Ichigo dans cet état. Il enlaça Ichigo avec tendresse, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Il chuchota contre sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi donc voulais-tu te venger d'Aïzen ? - Parce que c'est à cause de lui que tu ne peux plus jouer, et j'aurais aimé tant de fois pouvoir interpréter un morceau avec toi. Que nous puissions être sur la même scène… Grimmjow… - Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que notre vie me suffit ? La gloire, je l'ai eu et elle ne me manque pas ! Ichigo, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué combien j'étais heureux de vivre avec toi ?

Ichigo en resta sans voix. Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Grimmjow en fut troublé. Il essuya les joues de son mari, son expression était préoccupée.

\- Arrête tes conneries… J'm'suis éclaté durant ma jeunesse. Je t'ai rencontré au moment où je cherchais la stabilité et tout commençait à me peser. Tu comprends ? Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de vivre avec toi.

Nell qui avait ouvert la porte plus tôt pour discuter avec ses parents, écoutait silencieusement. Finalement, la vie de ses pères n'avait pas été aussi tranquille qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

\- Quand j'ai vu Aïzen qui voulait te frapper avec cette statue, j'ai cru mourir de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps ! Tu imagines si tu…

Grimmjow se tut et posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo, il reprenait sa respiration.

\- Si tu as vécu avec tout ça en toi toutes ces années, je crois que j'ai été un piètre mari. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas dit assez souvent que je t'aimais. Que j'aimais te voir évoluer en pleine lumière, te voir vivre, rire, sourire… Voir grandir Nell à nos côtés. Mon amour, je ne changerai certainement pas ma vie avec toi, pour récupérer la pleine capacité de mon bras et de mes doigts. Tu es fou de le penser…

Ichigo se blottit contre Grimmjow et ferma les yeux. Il se serra contre lui, voulant se fondre en lui. Non, il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela, parce qu'il connaissait le talent fou de Grimmjow et cela lui avait manqué.

\- Grimmjow, je crois que ma vie s'est figée ce jour-là. Vivre avec Aïzen et subir ses manipulations m'ont fait oublier qu'une vie sans musique était possible.

Ichigo se recula et observa Grimmjow avec attention.

\- Pourras-tu, toi te satisfaire d'un artiste qui a perdu tout son talent ?

L'expression interdite sur le visage de Grimmjow, faillit faire sourire Ichigo.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que Sosuke avait un don ? - Un don ? répéta Grimmjow méfiant. - Pour l'hypnose… Il m'avait hypnotisé une fois, parce que je ne le croyais pas. - Ah ouaih ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait après ? - Rien. En fait, lorsqu'une personne t'hypnose, tu te souviens de ce qui se passe, tu es conscient, je veux dire. - T'en es sûr ? - Oui, sourit Ichigo. J'en suis sûre, et Sosuke ne s'est jamais servi de ça sur moi pour quoique ce soit… Sauf…

Ichigo se tut. Grimmjow sera les épaules d'Ichigo. De son côté Nell retenait sa respiration.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était perfectionné en prison, qu'il avait atteint un certain raffinement… Et il faut croire que oui. - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ichigo ?

Là, Grimmjow commençait à paniquer. Ichigo prit le visage de Grimmjow dans ses mains. Son expression soucieuse tracassa son mari, mais il ne voulait pas l'assaillir de questions. Les réponses lui faisaient aussi peur que la question.

\- Lorsque tu hypnoses quelqu'un, tu as un mot « clef » qui te permet d'hypnotiser la personne… De la ramener aussi. J'ai toujours eu en moi ce mot clef… Bien que je sois bien incapable de dire ce qu'il est. Je le reconnais toujours lorsque Sosuke le prononce par contre…

L'air de Grimmjow devint circonspect. Nell oublia de respirer derrière la porte.

\- Et ? - Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'a dit Sosuke exactement lorsque nous en sommes venus aux mains… Je crois qu'il est devenu très bon dans son domaine. Mais lorsque j'ai repris « conscience de moi-même » il m'a dit…

Ichigo se revit assis sur le verre, le regard levé vers Aïzen. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Son visage dégoulinait des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient tel un rideau scintillant. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur.

La bouche d'Ichigo effleura l'oreille de Grimmjow, son souffle caressa le lobe et souleva quelques cheveux bleus.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et l'odeur de Sosuke envahit ses narines, en même temps que l'odeur de pluie et des parfums de terres cuites.

Le même frisson le parcourut. Ses lèvres remuaient à peine.

\- « Ichigo, il ne sert à rien pour moi de te blesser physiquement… Je t'aime trop. Mais, parce que je t'aime d'un amour sincère mais cruel, je ne pourrai te laisser vivre un bonheur parfait. J'ai toujours voulu te garder auprès de moi, sans que tu ne puisses t'exposer à la lumière… Seul moi peux profiter de ton talent, si je ne le peux pas alors retourne là où tu devrais être… Dans l'ombre. Si moi, je ne peux en profiter alors aucun autre ne le pourra. Tes doigts ne retrouveront jamais leur dextérité et peu importe le nombre de fois où tu essaieras… »

Ichigo vit le visage d'Aïzen se reculer, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau. Il continuait à parler, mais Ichigo ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui disait. L'obscurité emplissait son champ de vision.

Grimmjow eut juste le temps de prendre Ichigo dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur son front, très inquiet.

\- Ichigo ? Ichigo réponds-moi !

Mais ce dernier n'entendait rien. Les doigts de Grimmjow devenus brûlant sous le contact du front d'Ichigo.

* * *

à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre :)


	14. Chapitre Bonus 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Eh voilà ! Maintenant cette fic est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, pour celles qui seront arrivées jusqu'ici. A peut-être à bientôt pour une autre histoire.

Couples : Grimmjow x Ichigo / Nnoitra x Nell / Sosuke x Gin

Genre : Angst / Drame / humour / romance / UA

Disclamer : Bien sûr, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

°°0o0°°

Debout, recouvert d'un peignoir, Sosuke fumait tranquillement sa clope. Son regard scrutait l'horizon. Il appréciait la vue pour ce qu'elle était. Sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de retrouver Ichigo. Partit pour le briser, leur confrontation l'avait amené à peu de chose au final s'il comparait avec son plan de départ.

Il s'était senti revivre en croisant son regard. Mais loin de poser sur lui le regard amoureux de leur début de relation, Ichigo le regardait avec haine. Il n'était plus inexpérimenté et jeune. L'homme mûr qu'il était devenu lui plaisait indéniablement, mais… mais… Aïzen ne se retourna pas. Il entendit craquer une allumette derrière lui. Gin devait certainement regarder le plafond en fumant sa cigarette.

Qu'étaient-ils devenus tous les deux au fil de leurs années de prison ? Gin était sortie bien avant lui, l'attendant silencieusement. Discrètement, cet homme plein de ressources leur avait fabriqué un cocon où lui, Aïzen Sosuke n'aurait plus à s'exposer. Les journalistes l'avaient bien attendu à sa sortie pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Il avait joué profil bas… Et le voici ici, à Viennes.

Sosuke ne plaindrait pas Gin, il savait… Il avait toujours su et ça dès que Sosuke avait posé son regard sur Kurosaki, qu'il serait en seconde position quoiqu'il fasse. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus en tête le visage aux traits qui gardaient des traces juvéniles, mais celui d'un homme.

Se redressant après sa longue contemplation, il rentra dans la chambre. Son regard balaya le corps de Gin, et son visage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

\- Nous faisons nos valises. Nous rentrons chez nous.

Gin leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'ai des projets.

\- Ah oui ? Pendant que je fais les bagages, tu pourrais me les expliquer ? Enfin, si je fais parti de tes plans, bien sûr.

Sosuke se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gin l'air agacé.

\- Tu es devenu lent Gin… J'ai dit « _nous_ », pas « _je_ ».

Un sourire éclatant fendit le visage de Gin qui se leva d'un bond et écrasa son mégot. Ce dernier en profita pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as dit à Kurosaki ?

Sosuke qui allait fermer la porte de la salle de bain, la retint une seconde et dit avant de la fermer.

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

Gin resta figé un instant sur place, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Au final, c'était lui que Sosuke avait choisi et non Kurosaki et ça lui suffisait amplement. Surtout ne pas trop en demander à son amant, de peur qu'il ne s'envole, il ne savait où. Garder l'amour d'Aïzen tout ce temps, en étant en constante compétition avec un fantôme… Gin s'arrêta quelques secondes et fixa les vêtements mis en tas. Un sanglot monta du fond de sa gorge.

Non ! Il s'était promis de ne jamais baisser les bras et de rester droit dans ses bottes. Il avait réussi plus qu'il ne l'espérait, ce n'était pas pour s'effondrer maintenant. Il n'était pas pathétique à ce point.

°°0o0°°

Assise dans un coin de l'atelier, elle observait le feu qui bougeait dans le moufle du four en pierre. La silhouette de Jiruga se redressait tantôt, s'asseyait ou se penchait et au bout de sa perche, une œuvre élancée et fragile prenait forme.

Cette fois-ci, Zaraki lui avait confié la confection d'un lustre coloré à fournir pour un client. Nell songea qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le même. Peut-être qu'elle demanderait à Jiruga ?

Pour l'instant, son esprit restait vide. L'image de ses pères dans les bras l'un de l'autre la hantait. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ichigo lui avait paru briser. Elle qui avait toujours mis cet homme fort sur un piédestal, le voyait effondré. Et que dire de Grimmjow ? Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Savoir qu'Ichigo ne pourrait plus jouer, lui avait porté un coup au moral.

Son regard se vida. Ne plus pouvoir entendre le grand Ichigo Kurosaki jouer pour elle en concert privé pour sa plus grande joie et celle de Grimmjow ? Un profond sentiment d'injustice la traversa. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible ! Son père était certainement l'un des plus grands violonistes de la Terre ! Il ne pouvait pas ne plus jouer !

\- Si t'es venue là pour chialer Nell, rentre chez toi !

Surprise, Nell leva les yeux sur Jiruga qui la considérait de toute la hauteur de sa taille. Son regard violet si sombre, ne la quittait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir la gloire.

\- Que veux-tu dire Jiruga ? souffla Nell d'une petite voix.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo a été et est un grand violoniste. Il a connu la gloire…

\- Ne parle pas au passé Jiruga, menaça Nell en se redressant.

Son expression devint dangereuse, mais cela n'émut pas vraiment son compagnon qui continua imperturbablement.

\- Combien de violonistes aimeraient vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée de la vie de ton père ? Combien ? Il a eu une chance extraordinaire… si maintenant, il doit changer alors il se relèvera et se transformera.

\- Mais tu comprends ce que c'est de vivre de sa passion ? Jamais il ne pourra…

\- La ferme Nell ! Arrête de te mettre à la place de ton père. Tu ne sais pas ce que lui réserve l'avenir d'une part. Et puis, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il en pense réellement !

Nell fixait Jiruga horrifiée. Comment pouvait-elle aimer cet homme sans cœur ? Jiruga lui vidait sa bouteille d'un litre et demi d'eau, en la fixant du coin de l'œil. Nell sera les poings, sa mâchoire se crispait sous la tension interne qu'elle vivait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! lança Nell furieuse. Tu es sans cœur !

\- Les enfants, fit la voix grincheuse de Kenpachi. Je ne paye pas Jiruga pour qu'il baille aux corneilles. Si tu ne veux pas faire cette commande Nnoitra, fallait me le dire dès le départ.

\- J'y retourne.

Jiruga dévisagea encore une seconde le visage décomposé de Nell, et se retourna pour continuer sa commande. Il jura intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'emmerder avec ce genre d'histoire, et il fallait que ça tombe maintenant ! Nell, se préoccupait-elle d'autre chose que de ses parents ?

Nell quitta les lieux le cœur brisé. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son père. Lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur elle !

°°0o0°°

Le jardin semblait paisible. Ichigo le contemplait, son violon posé sagement à ses côtés sur la table. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et savoura ce moment. Il était libre !

Un poids glissa de ses épaules. C'était égoïste… Ce sentiment de bonheur qui le submergeait. Oui, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait cessé de culpabiliser pour Grimmjow, même si ce dernier lui avait toujours avoué que sa blessure ne comptait pas. Qu'il n'avait aucun regret… Ichigo était lucide. Il connaissait Grimmjow mieux que lui-même. Ce dernier se mentait. De toute façon, comment Grimmjow pouvait-il s'avouer un échec ?

C'était pour cela que cet accident avait renforcé son envie de réussir en tant que soliste. Faire vivre le rêve de Grimmjow au travers lui. Maintenant, même si ce dernier ne le saurait sans doute jamais, il remercia Sosuke pour le merveilleux cadeau qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il pouvait à présent tourner la page.

Ichigo se leva et rangea son instrument, sous le regard de Grimmjow qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Ne se sachant pas épier, le visage d'Ichigo devenait expressif. Il l'avait écouté joué du violon depuis le salon et tout son être criait à l'injustice. La maitrise d'Ichigo de son instrument équivalait à celle d'un débutant.

Furieux de ne pas avoir pu protéger Ichigo contre Aïzen, il s'était précipité dehors pour le consoler et lorsqu'il s'était approché, il avait inconsciemment ralenti, pour s'arrêter. Loin de sembler malheureux, Ichigo respirait… La joie ? Vivait-il une hallucination ?

Lui qui aurait juré ses grands Dieux, qu'Ichigo ne vivait que pour le violon, voilà qu'il ne lui avait pas vu cette expression d'apaisement sur les traits… Depuis ?

Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? Ou bien… Ou bien, Ichigo jouait du violon parce qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui ? Si c'était cela… Un profond sentiment de solitude envahit Grimmjow, mêlé à de la colère. Colère dirigée contre lui-même. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu auparavant ?

\- Grimmjow ?

Surpris, ce dernier leva les yeux sur Ichigo, qui l'observait inquiet.

\- Depuis quand jouer du violon était-il devenu un poids pour toi, Ichigo ?

La stupéfaction se gravait sur le visage d'Ichigo. Ainsi, il avait vu juste ? Il s'approcha de son homme, pour se tenir devant lui. Son expression était devenue grave.

\- Ichigo… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile et moi aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Je m'en fous que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux et je ne te blâmerais pas, je me demande même si tu n'avais pas raison. Je suis désolé Ichigo. Tu as souffert toutes ses années… Et je n'étais pas fichu de m'en rendre compte, mon entêtement m'aveuglait.

\- Grimmjow…

\- Stop Ichigo ! Je…

Grimmjow prit Ichigo contre lui. Ses mains remontèrent pour encercler le visage de son amour. Il affichait un air contrarié.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu reconnaître que l'ambiance des concerts, le piano… Tout ça me manque et c'est frustrant. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire porter le fardeau de cet accident. Peut-être aurais-je dû…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Grimmjow. Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je me sentais prêt à le faire. N'oublie pas que j'avais pris ma décision avant mon déménagement. Disons que je me suis impliqué davantage.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

\- Crois-tu que nous sommes des idiots ?

\- Moi, plus que toi Ichigo.

\- Tu veux encore prendre le premier rôle, fit Ichigo moqueur.

\- Ça nous changera un peu ? Après tout, ces dernières années, c'est toi qui as pris le devant de la scène, rit Grimmjow.

Son rire s'éteignit alors qu'il embrassait Ichigo, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sentir son corps musclé contre le sien, d'être enveloppé de son odeur, d'apprécier la caresse de ces doigts dans ses cheveux, Grimmjow reprenait vie. Sa bouche dévala sa joue, et ses lèvres butinèrent sa nuque, pour remonter le lobe de son oreille.

\- J'aimerai finir cette conversation dans notre chambre Grimmjow… chuchota d'une voix rauque Ichigo.

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Prenant l'invitation au pied de la lettre, Grimmjow tira Ichigo par la main.

\- Eh Grimmjow, ne va pas si vite…

Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil chargé de désir. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'affola. La distance qui leur restait à franchir lui parut interminable.

°°0o0°°

L'avion avait quitté l'aéroport depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'une hôtesse passa dans les travées. Gin remarqua de loin, le regard qu'elle posait sur Sosuke. Ce dernier, lui était occupé à consulter son ordinateur. Loin d'être découragée, la jeune femme demanda s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Gin répondit par la négative, mais voyant le regard insistant de l'hôtesse, Gin donna un coup de coude à son amant. Ce dernier, lui jeta un coup d'œil froid.

\- L'hôtesse demande si tu souhaites quelque chose ?

\- Un verre de whisky, merci.

La réponse avait fusé, accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux envers l'hôtesse. Cette dernière adressa son plus beau sourire à son passager. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Gin marmonna.

\- Ne t'étonne pas si tu reçois une invitation à la fin du voyage.

\- Voudrais-tu que je l'accepte Gin ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Aïzen. Voyant son air amusé, Gin répondit glacial.

\- Libre à toi après tout ! De toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.

\- Gin… Tu es vraiment très compréhensif. Alors, je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je le souhaite, cela ne te ferait absolument rien ?

Le regard meurtrier dont le gratifia son amant, fit rire Sosuke à voix basse. La voix de l'hôtesse le ramena à la réalité. Il prit son verre, toujours de bonne humeur et la remercia. Il demanda alors qu'elle était toujours penchée, s'attendant à une proposition.

\- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle, fit Aïzen d'une voix caressante, mon amant assis à mes côtés, me suggère de m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je le souhaite, si je le veux. Accepteriez-vous ?

L'hôtesse se redressa épouvantée.

\- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Ça ne va pas de faire des propositions pareilles ?

\- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû vous dire que ce type à mes côtés était mon petit ami, sinon je pense que j'aurais pu vous mettre dans mon lit. Comme c'est dommage.

Quittant le rang de sièges, l'hôtesse fulminait. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir par ce type… Si sexy ?

Sosuke but une gorgée de son alcool et l'apprécia. En fait, depuis qu'il était sorti de prison tout prenait une saveur différente. Il ne sentait pas brisé par ses années d'incarcération. Tous les détenus étaient ses esclaves, même les matons étaient sous son contrôle et il n'avait manqué de rien, sauf de liberté. Et puis, il fallait bien le reconnaître son emprisonnement lui avait donné l'opportunité de réfléchir à sa vie.

Il n'avait jamais eu de réel but dans sa vie. Tout se déroulait toujours comme il le souhaitait, tout sauf Ichigo Kurosaki. Et cet homme aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur, rien que pour cela. Le revoir et être si proche de lui, lui avait prendre conscience qu'entre lui et Ichigo le fossé était tellement grand à présent, qu'il représentait un gouffre.

Comprenant rapidement que s'il cherchait à le mettre en son pouvoir, ne ramènerait pas la relation qu'il avait eu avec lui, et il ne voulait pas d'un esclave pathétique… il avait eu sa dose. Non, il voulait relever d'autres défis ! La vie lui semblait, depuis qu'il avait acquis sa liberté, plus excitante.

Et puis, il avait Gin ! Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit… Sosuke l'aimait. Pas de la même manière qu'Ichigo, et peut-être plus d'une certaine façon. Parce que Gin était le seul homme à savoir qui il était réellement. Le visage de Sosuke se fit plus rêveur. Si quelqu'un pouvait se glorifier de le connaître, c'était lui. Subissant ses humeurs, ses plans scabreux, tout comme des relations sado-maso… Gin l'acceptait en entier, lui et tout ses travers.

Sosuke attrapa la main de Gin et la porta à ses lèvres. Observant la réaction de son amant, il vit la surprise de ce dernier.

\- Sosuke ?

\- Gin… Si tu n'as rien à faire d'autre, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner durant les prochaines années à venir ? En fait, pour le restant de tes jours…

Ce dernier en ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux bleus si clairs exprimaient une foule d'émotions successives et visiblement contradictoires. Gin crut avoir une attaque ! Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Hum… Je sais que tu n'es pas romantique.

\- Comme si tu l'étais ! objecta Gin toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Aïzen apprécia le visage tourmenté qui le fixait avec intensité, comme si Gin se persuadait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sosuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et si Gin souhaitait le quitter un jour ? Le souvenir d'Ichigo déménageant toutes ses affaires… pour être substitué à celui de Grimmjow. Le goût amer de la défaite, alors qu'il avait été jeté en prison et Gin qui avait tenté de se venger. Il avait été trop sûr de lui avec Ichigo, persuader que le jeune homme trop amoureux ne chercherait jamais à s'échapper de la prison qu'il s'amusait à construire autour de lui. Mais voilà, Ichigo était Ichigo et bien que Gin lui soit entièrement dévoué, il se surprit à demander.

\- Lorsque nous serons arrivés, je prendrais des dispositions pour que tu deviennes mon mari. En fait, je vais faire ma demande sur inter…

\- Attends Sosuke ! Tu me demandes en mariage là ?

\- Ai-je jamais eu besoin de te demander ton avis Gin ?

Gin en resta muet. Sosuke eut un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur où il se mit à fouiller sur son moteur de recherche.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les voyages ? J'ai acquis la direction de plusieurs sociétés et j'aimerais pouvoir les visiter toutes, maintenant que je peux me déplacer.

\- Là, tu as prévu un voyage d'affaire ? s'étonna Gin.

\- Hum… Un peu de ça, et puis c'est aussi notre voyage de noces.

\- Pardon ? Sosuke tu m'excuseras, mais là, je te trouve particulièrement cruel ! J'ai horreur lorsque tu joues avec mes sentiments… maugréa Gin mécontent.

Aïzen termina de remplir sa page. Il sourit et se tourna vers Gin en lui montrant un document en ligne.

\- Rentre ta signature électronique et nous serons mariés !

Gin fixait l'écran et vit qu'Aïzen ne plaisantait pas. Il leva les yeux vers lui et scruta ses traits. Sosuke avait vieilli depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. L'âge le rendait encore plus séduisant, le cœur de Gin battait la chamade. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce type le mettrait au pied du mur pour ce genre de démarche.

Devant le silence de Gin, Sosuke haussa un sourcil et demanda.

\- Aurais-tu peur de signer ?

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- De vivre le reste de tes jours avec moi ?

\- Après tout ce que j'ai traversé ? Tu te fous de moi Sosuke ?

\- Je n'oserai pas.

\- Tu l'homme le plus égoïste que je connaisse Sosuke et le plus dangereux… et je crois que je ne t'aimerai pas si tu n'étais pas comme cela. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de papier avec moi pour me garder auprès de toi. La seule chose qui me ferait partir, serait que tu changes.

Gin se pencha en avant, sa main caressa la joue de son amant. Son expression était grave et pour la première fois il osa dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais si tu m'aimes… La réponse que j'entendrai risque de ne pas me plaire. Je préfère les relations floues à celles établies. Mais en même temps, je te comprends… J'ai longtemps tremblé à l'idée que tu ne me tournes le dos. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu as pensé de ta rencontre avec Kurosaki, visiblement, elle t'a libéré et…

\- Signe Gin, fit Sosuke d'une voix très mielleuse.

Gin scruta le visage de son compagnon et perçut la lueur dangereuse dans le fond de ses yeux. Un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Non, Sosuke n'avait pas changé. Il se tourna et signa le papier, et entra son code d'identité à la suite.

\- Félicitations Gin ! Nous voilà mariés mon chéri.

Le sourire railleur d'Aïzen l'exaspéra. Gin se redressa et se pencha sur Aïzen, ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche rebelle.

\- Félicitations Sosuke… Je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu perdant dans l'affaire ?

\- Imagines-tu que je joue à perte ?

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Gin se pencha un peu plus.

\- Oui… Joue avec moi Sosuke…

Gin embrassa Aïzen qui se laissa faire. Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux, et Gin vit l'hôtesse de l'air indélicate. Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et reporta son attention sur Sosuke.

\- Sais-tu seulement que je suis très jaloux ?

\- Ah oui ? sourit Sosuke.

Il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Il eut un bref sourire, lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Gin reposer sur son épaule.

°°0o0°°

La maison était très calme. Ouvrant et fermant successivement les lumières des lieux qu'il franchissait. Ichigo s'arrêta à la cuisine. Il fouilla le réfrigérateur américain et trouva une glace à la vanille et s'en empara. S'installant derrière le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du couloir, il défit le couvercle du pot, et plongea sa grande cuillère à l'intérieur.

Ichigo resta saisit. Cette glace était sublime ! Ses papilles avaient-elles subi un choc ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il se sentait incroyablement bien ? Ichigo replongea sa cuillère et mangea avec gourmandise. Son regard glissait sur les meubles, l'électroménager, et toutes ces choses qui encombrent le plan de travail. On y vivait…

Ichigo se leva et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur une petite cour. Le jardin lui parut paisible. Quelques lumières l'éclairaient. Il fit quelques pas. En fait, la nuit n'était pas silencieuse. Le croassement d'une grenouille se fit entendre, tout comme le cri d'un oiseau nocturne. Une chouette ? Les étoiles fourmillaient là-haut. Un sentiment de bien être ne quittait pas le violoniste.

\- Papa ?

Ichigo sursauta, et se tourna vers Nell. Cette dernière paraissait inquiète et bouleversée ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je profite de la vue. Et toi ? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je rentre à la maison !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- Jiruga et moi s'est terminé. Nous nous sommes disputés ! s'écria Nell énervée.

Elle se planta devant son père et dit d'une voix malheureuse.

\- Ce type est incapable de comprendre ta douleur ! Il est abject !

\- Ma douleur ? répéta Ichigo.

Pour le coup, c'était lui ne comprenait pas sa fille subitement.

\- Comment pourrait-il comprendre d'ailleurs ! Ce n'est qu'un rustre !

\- Nell… Nell… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer là ? De quelle douleur parles-tu pour commencer ?

\- Toi !

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, il se sentait perdu.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais plus jouer du violon ! Ta vie est finie… Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Toi qui avais l'habitude d'être acclamé et qui vivais de ta passion. C'était toute ta vie, et il n'est pas fichu de s'en rendre compte ?

\- Nell, tu te calmes s'il te plaît.

\- Mais… - Nell… Je suis heureux d'arrêter le violon.

Ichigo eut la sensation que Nell s'arrêtait de respirer. Cette dernière était très pâle sous les rayons de la lune.

\- Que dis-tu ? fit-elle interdite.

\- Je ne suis plus obligé de jouer.

\- « Obligé » ? répéta Nell d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu ? s'étonna Ichigo.

Il songea qu'habituellement, c'était Nell qui percutait plus vite que Grimmjow, mais cette fois-ci… Comment pouvait-elle le comprendre pour ça de toute façon ?

\- Nell… Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, mais sache une chose. Je me sens libéré. Je jouais uniquement parce que j'avais l'impression de devoir quelque chose à Grimmjow. Certes, j'aurais certainement joué comme soliste, mais je ne pense pas que je me serai acharné à obtenir la reconnaissance comme je l'ai cherché depuis que je joue en soliste. Si j'ai autant travaillé, c'était pour rendre à Grimmjow ce que je lui avais volé.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Ichigo sourit.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours aimé Grimmjow, parce que je me sentais responsable de sa blessure. C'est de ma faute, s'il a perdu l'usage de son bras. Tu te rends compte qu'il était plus connu que moi à l'époque ? Je ne pouvais pas, ne pas être au moins reconnaissant.

\- Mais… Mais… Tu aimes jouer du violon.

Ichigo plongea sa cuillère dans son pot de glace qu'il finirait de toute façon. Il prit le temps de la manger, se laissant le temps de répondre.

\- Oui, j'aimais jouer du violon, mais avec le temps… J'ai été lâche parce que je n'ai jamais osé l'avouer.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Ta vie est foutue !

Ichigo éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de Nell qui le regardait totalement perdue.

\- Voyons Nell ! Ceci n'est qu'une épreuve… Je saurais rebondir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais avoir quarante cinq ans et ma vie est loin d'être fini. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus jouer de mon instrument que je ne trouverais pas autre chose qui pourrait me plaire. Je vois ça comme une nouvelle opportunité !

\- Mais… Mais tu t'es évanoui la dernière fois… - J'étais fiévreux et je crois que le choc m'a fait perdre les pédales.

\- Tu vois ! T'as été choqué papa !

Ichigo soupira. Visiblement Nell ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Peut-être que ce serait elle la plus difficile à convaincre après tout.

\- Nell, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je joue du violon ? Parce que tu as cru que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans ? Parce que tu t'es disputée à ce sujet avec Jiruga et que tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui avais tort ? Je souhaiterais que tu ne prennes pas tes sentiments pour les miens. Je t'aime ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, parce que je ne le peux pas, et je ne le veux même pas.

\- Je… je…

\- Nell, je crois qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses à ton avenir et pas au mien. Tu souhaites devenir coach sportif, mais tu n'entreprends rien de concret pour cela. Et tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? J'ai joué dans un orchestre comme premier violon, ensuite comme soliste… et je pense que j'aimerais assez prendre la place de chef d'orchestre à présent. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

\- Chef d'orchestre ?

Ichigo qui avait posé sa cuillère dans son pot vide, se grattait le menton. Son visage tendu, reflétait sa réflexion.

\- Oui… Pourquoi pas ? Il me suffirait de me réinscrire au conservatoire supérieur et passer le diplôme de classe de direction.

\- Mais…

Nell engluée dans ses doutes, sa colère contre elle-même et sa bêtise, les réflexions d'Ichigo quant à son avenir, n'arrivaient plus à avoir une pensée cohérente.

\- Je vais en parler à Grimmjow demain. Je vais me coucher Nell… Passe une bonne nuit et pense à toi.

Ichigo embrassa le haut de la tête de Nell et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Nell restait figée dans la cour. Son regard perdu ne parvenait pas à rester fixer bien longtemps sur quelque chose. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et récupéra son sac qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite et ferma la porte en la claquant. Ichigo qui s'était planté devant la fenêtre, scruta la cour pour voir sa fille partir.

Nell monta dans sa voiture très agitée. Jiruga avait eu raison sur toute la ligne… Elle resta un instant à se demander ce qu'elle ferait. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes.

°°0o0°°

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Ichigo leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Grimmjow. Habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un bermuda, Grimmjow paraissait incroyablement jeune. De le constater, Ichigo eut un sourire.

\- Bonjour mon amour, chuchota Ichigo.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça Ichi… C'est mauvais pour mon cœur, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en avais un et tu me l'as caché ? se moqua gentiment Ichigo.

\- Eh ! N'commence pas à m'chercher !

Grimmjow s'allongea plus confortablement et posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, qui du coup ne put se tourner totalement vers Grimjmow. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches bleues rebelles.

\- Je suppose qu'il est très tard ?

\- Ça dépend des points de vus. Ce soir, tu vas avoir du mal à aller te coucher, sourit Grimmjow un petit sourire pervers flotta sur ses lèvres, mais tu me connais. Je ne te laisserai pas dans la détresse d'une nuit blanche. Je me dévouerai pour animer ta soirée.

\- Tu es dans de bonnes dispositions…

\- Toujours quand je te vois…

Ichigo eut un vague sourire et entrouvrit ses lèvres, lorsque Grimmjow se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une main se faufila sous la couverture et le caressa. Le trouble gagna Ichigo. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La main de Grimmjow remonta sur le visage d'Ichigo, il frôla ses traits, son pouce s'attardant sur la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu es incroyablement beau lorsque tu dors Ichi…

\- Si je continue de t'écouter à chaque fois que tu parles de moi Grimmjow, je sens que je deviendrai incroyablement narcissique.

\- Hum… tu crois vraiment ?

Il s'était penché, ses lèvres prenant le relais de ses doigts.

\- Grimmjow…

-Hum ?

Ichigo se redressa légèrement et embrassa son mari, ses bras se nouant autour de ses épaules, il le fit basculer contre le matelas.

\- Je crois que je suis toujours aussi amoureux de toi qu'au début de notre relation… souffla Ichigo.

\- Ah ouaih ? haleta Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo caressait son buste sous le t-shirt.

Ichigo retira le tissu encombrant et le fit voler dans un coin de la pièce. Il en profita pour faire voler le sien. Immédiatement attiré par sa peau, Grimmjow le toucha.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire… remarqua doucement Ichigo alors qu'il chevauchait Grimmjow.

Assis sur lui, il avait une vue plongeante sur son homme.

\- C'est pas ça… répondit Grimmjow alors que ses doigts taquinaient les tétons d'Ichigo.

Ces derniers excités par les caresses pointaient. Une de ses mains dévala les flancs aux muscles épais. Grimmjow avait remarqué qu'avec l'âge, Ichigo s'était élargit.

\- C'est quoi alors ? fit Ichigo en se décalant pour retirer son short.

Grimmjow haleta alors qu'Ichigo s'était assis à nouveau, de telle sorte que leur sexe se touche.

\- Franchement… Tu veux en parler maintenaaannnnttt… souffla Grimmjow alors qu'Ichigo les caressaient en même temps.

\- Je sens que tu as quelques remarques à me faire, répondit Ichigo concentré. - Pas maintenant Ichi…

Ichigo lâcha leur sexe et observa Grimmjow qui l'observait entre ses cils. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Pourtant, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as à me dire…

\- Après ? suggéra Grimmjow.

Un fin sourire effleura Ichigo. Sans cérémonie, il s'empala sur la verge tendue de Grimmjow qui le dévisagea surpris. Ichigo ne bougea pas ou presque.

\- Ichi ?

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'as-tu à me dire sur ma façon d'aimer Grimmjow ? D'hier par rapport à aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais… Mais… Rien, bordel ! Tu vas bouger ?

Ichigo bougea suffisamment pour exciter Grimmjow, mais pas assez pour le faire grimper au rideau. Il s'amusait avec lui, le visage sombre Grimmjow le foudroyait du regard.

\- Tu as l'air de m'aimer plus aujourd'hui qu'au début de notre relation…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Je t'aime plus maintenant qu'au début de notre relation, mais je crois que c'est normal.

Grimmjow observa Ichigo. Cette fois-ci, il bougeait avec application, avec sensualité. La tension se lisait sur son visage, et ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées le brûlaient comme la braise. Grimmjow fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses d'Ichigo. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le membre d'Ichigo et le caressèrent. Grimmjow ne se lassait pas de regarder ce corps que lui seul pouvait voir en entier.

Il obligea Ichigo à se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs langues. Grimmjow aimait ce contact humide. Excité par le rythme des hanches d'Ichigo, la proximité de leur corps, l'odeur de musc qui se dégageait de leur étreinte, Grimmjow eut un mouvement de hanche qui fit basculer son amant sur le matelas.

La bouche de Grimmjow glissa sur la mâchoire de son homme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Sa bouche dévala vers la gorge où il déposa un baiser, puis il mordit la chair avec ses dents laissant une marque rouge. Ichigo gémit. Grimmjow continua à descendre inexorablement, son corps se déplaçait comme celui d'un fauve. Ses yeux de braises mi-clos ne quittaient pas sa victime, qui le fixait fasciné.

La langue de Grimmjow lécha la peau couleur de miel. Ses ongles griffaient le corps qu'il explorait.

Ichigo chauffé par Grimmjow eut l'impression que l'air devenait lourd, mouillé, ardent. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres. Son corps ondulait sous celui de Grimmjow, tentant de le rendre fou, tout comme lui le faisait avec sa langue qui titillait son mamelon. Ichigo sentait son corps devenait liquide sou la caresse des deux doigts qui s'étaient introduis entre ses fesses. Son corps s'arqua.

Grimmjow glissa entre les jambes d'Ichigo attiré par l'entrejambe de son amant. Avant de plonger entre ses fesses, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Lorsque la langue se glissa en lui, Ichigo ferma les yeux.

\- Grimmjow… ronronna Ichigo.

Grimmjow se redressa et croisa le regard avide de son mari, qui écartait les jambes. Félin, Grimmjow se déplaça au-dessus d'Ichigo, il se saisit de sa bouche affamée alors que ses mains relevaient les hanches et se fondit en lui. Les mains d'Ichigo s'enfonçaient dans les muscles de ses bras. Leur regard planté dans celui de l'autre, la respiration hachée,

\- Ichigo ! cria Grimmjow dans un dernier mouvement de hanches.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Seule leur respiration était audible. Grimmjow se laissa tomber sur le matelas lourdement. Il observait Ichigo qui fermait les yeux, pour tourner son visage souriant vers lui.

\- Tu as l'intention d'occuper toutes mes journées comme ça ? - Cela te dérangerait ? plaisanta Grimmjow. - Pas que cela ne soit pas agréable… J'aurais peut-être d'autres projets, répondit Ichigo. - Ah oui ? s'étonna Grimmjow en se redressant. - Cette nuit, j'ai croisé Nell… Elle s'est fâchée avec son petit-ami. Et devine le sujet de leur dispute ?

Grimmjow fit une moue.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

\- À cause de moi.

\- Ah ouaih ? Qu'est-ce t'as fait encore ?

\- Comment ça encore ? Idiot !

\- Allez dit-moi, pourquoi tu as encore semé la zizanie dans le couple des autres.

\- Oh ! Arrête Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je crois que Nell fait totalement fausse route avec moi… Et nous.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

\- Elle pense dure comme fer que je n'aurais aucune vie sans violon. Je veux bien que ce soit ma passion, mais ma vie ne va pas s'effondrer sans cela.

Grimmjow ne dit rien, mais lui aussi avait pensé que la vie d'Ichigo s'écroulerait en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer. Enfin pas tout à fait, après tout, il l'avait lui !

\- Je veux dire… depuis ton accident, je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait moi à ta place ? Si je ne pouvais plus jouer du violon. Je sais que j'aimerai toujours la musique alors quoi faire ?

\- Et tu as trouvé ? demanda Grimmjow très curieux brutalement.

\- J'ai dit à Nell que j'aimerai m'inscrire au conservatoire supérieur et passer le diplôme de classe de direction. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu aurais toutes tes chances, sourit Grimmjow impressionné dans son fort intérieur.

Lui s'était contenté de se la couler douce depuis son accident. Certes, il s'était occupé de la maison et gérait la carrière d'Ichigo, mais pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment un travail. L'ancien pianiste eut un sourire nostalgique.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me diriges…

Ichigo eut un petit sourire en imaginant Grimmjow derrière son piano, et une vague de nostalgie le gagna. Il ferma les yeux et revit Grimmjow vingt ans plus tôt aux répétitions. Une caresse légère sur la joue, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Grimmjow respirait la confiance.

\- Fonce Ichi ! Tu as tout mon soutien… Au fait, que voulais-tu dire par : « C'est normal que ton amour soit plus grand maintenant par rapport à y'a vingt ans ? »

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça… taquina Ichigo.

\- Mouaih… Mais ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me confier à toi, comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Au début, c'est le sexe et les émotions qui nous tiennent, mais avec le temps… L'amour s'épanouit.

\- Je te signale que je te saute dessus à toutes les occasions… Alors le sexe est…

\- Meilleur ! sourit Ichigo.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant celui de son mari. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Je prépare un bain ? Tu veux ?

\- Ouaih que j'veux !

Le rire d'Ichigo devint moins bruyant dans la salle de bain. Grimmjow s'allongea, les bras derrière sa tête. Il se remémora les dernières années avec Ichigo, et ouaih… La vie leur avait réservé bien des surprises, des bonnes et des mauvaises, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble. Et y a que ça qui comptait au final.

°°0o0°°

Nell frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Jiruga. Une de ses chaussures, grattait son mollet. Tête basse, elle regardait le sol. Elle se retenait de s'enfuir comme un lapin apeuré. Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Nell faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Son visage était blême, et ses yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Jiruga faillit soulever la jeune femme et la serrer contre lui à l'étouffée, mais il ne fit rien, si ce n'était posé sa carcasse contre le chambranle en croisant les bras, au cas où…

\- Que fais-tu là ? T'as décidé de me reparler ?

-Jiruga… J'suis venue te demander pardon.

Alors là, le jeune homme se redressa tellement vite de surprise qu'il se cogna la tête au chambranle.

\- Quoi ? Ouch !

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu demandes pardon ?

Tout en disant cela, il se frotta le haut de son crâne en grimaçant. Il ne s'était pas loupé.

\- Hum… Tu veux en parler sur le pas de la porte ?

Jiruga dévisagea Nell et finit par dire.

\- Si tu rentres, je te laisse plus ressortir Nell…

La jeune femme eut un sourire et sans hésitation, elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Jiruga. Elle avait tant à lui dire…

* * *

FIN - MERCI D'AVOIR LU


End file.
